CrimZon Universe
by Unknown117
Summary: This is a continuation of CrimZon, containing the same protagonist Erb - a saiyan lizard boy - in his new adventure; embarking on a journey to find himself and some new allies. This story will contain many anime, mangas, tv shows, and movies, and some of them are Dragon Ball Z, bleach, naruto, one piece, hitman reborn, toriko, fairy tail, stargate, halo, and many more.
1. Chapter 1

If you had read CrimZon and understand some of the rules then this should be like a review for you.

This story is a mass crossover of many animes, games, tv shows and movies, containing many mythologies based on some of these references.

Here are three rules I use throughout the story:

1) **Bold **- Used for special attacks.

2) _Italic - _Used for mental conversations.

3) _**Both**_** -** To show time, date, location, and/or events.


	2. Episode 1 - Change and Memories

CrimZon Universe Season 1 - Rebirth

Episode 1 – Change and Memories

**_Unknown_**

"….Erb…Erb….Erb…."

Within a white void of nothingness, stood one lone red lizard boy in the middle of nowhere, hearing a girl calling out the same word "Erb" over and over again. But each time he hears the word, different scenes play in his mind, as if the word had multiple meanings behind them.

The sight of Smoldering buildings, the feel of glassed soil, the smell of burnt corpses, the sound of a crumbling cities, and the taste of blood; these are the things he had seen, heard, felt, smelled, and taste from his visions. Seeing the images in his mind, the white void around him quickly took a different shape. Skyscrapers rose up from the ground and he quickly finds himself in the middle of a city. Next, several figures then emerge around him; one being a pink hair girl, another with blonde hair, a boy with short spikey hair, and many more. They are all facing their backs to him, and he tries to see their faces until one last figure rose up in front of him.

This one is a girl with short blue hair, wearing an elegant light blue dress with her back also facing him. Then finally, he tries to look her in the face, but to his shock, he couldn't move from his spot, and after trying, everything around him starts to crumble away and deteriorate. The buildings are tearing down one at a time, and the figures melt away in a gory fashion - skins peel off, flesh liquefied, and bones turn into dust. The city scenery quickly became a nightmare as all five of his senses are being erased – nothing is left now except for a white void once more.

The remains of the people around him then dissolve into nothing; he is now no longer able to remember how they even look like. The word he kept hearing also goes away, but is then replaced with few other words. Hearing the girl's voice one last time, he makes them out to be, "wake up!"

**_Mysterious Shop_**

Erb wakes up from his slumber in a frighten manner; turning his head hastily to observe his surroundings. As he tries to recollect himself, beads of nervous sweat roll down his head, and his tension rises up considerably. He sees himself in the middle of a room covered by red sliding doors and lying on top tatami mats. His anxiety slowly turns into a firm understanding feel of his environment, until one of the doors slides open to reveal a tall Asian lady with black long hair and pale white skin, wearing a black dress with a hair bracelet tying her head up.

He then hears her telling him, "Well finally you're up; I was getting tired of waiting."

"Who…..who are you?" said Erb confusingly.

"My name is Yuuko Ichihara – but you may just call me Yuuko."

"Ugh! My head; what the hell happen to me?"

"You will know in due time, now since you're up and about, come follow me."

"Hold on, where am I!? Who…am I?"

"I'll explain along the way, just come with me."

"NO YOU LISTEN HERE! I WANT ANSWERS AND I WANT THEM…."

However, he suddenly felt a quick and heavy pressure pushing him down and the he kept getting heavier and heavier by the second. _"What….what the heck, urgh!" _thought Erb, struggling to withstand the pressure.

Yuuko then says, "I said, follow me."

As her words entire his body, the weight on his body gradually increases, thus making him give, "Alright, fine!" The sudden heavy feeling quickly vanishes as soon as he submits, and is finally able to stand up.

Yuuko makes a small grin and then leads him into the hallways where she continues to speak. "To start off, do you know who you are?"

"I said I don't remember," hollered Erb.

"Oh come now, you must know, everyone has one whether it is real name or not," said Yuuko.

Erb then stops walking and concentrates on finding the answer, and after a short while, he came up with, "Wait a second; when I was asleep I kept hearing some girl calling out Erb; could that be my name?"

Yuuko also stops and then answers his question, "Doesn't matter what I think, as long as you think it's yours then keep it."

She resumes walking through the hallway, making Erb – unsatisfied with her response - trail behind her cautiously. After a minute of walking in silence, she eventually faces a door and opens it up. "Come inside."

Erb hastily did as she said, and inside the room he sees a low red wooden chair in front of a red curtain. He stood there trying to examine the room, but she walks pass him then then sits on the chair. From there, she speaks, "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Hey lady, I just said that I don't remember! I thought you already know that!?" said Erb rudely.

Yuuko then responds, "It's not lady, my name is Yuuko; you don't have to be so rude. Since you don't remember then this makes things a little…less complicating."

"Uhhh…how so!?"

"Because you aren't supposed to remember a thing; I went through a great deal of trouble to get you here, but to do so I needed to make you pay a price."

"Price…..what price!?"

"You haven't noticed? The price for bringing you here is to take away your most precious possession, and that would be your memories – specifically, the memories of who you are."

"WHAT!?" yelled Erb. Clenching his fist out of frustration, he was about to grab her and force her to explain why, until she cuts him off. "I see you are angry so before you start doing something stupid, allow me to explain why."

Before she starts explaining, she takes out a smoke pipe from within her sleeve, and begins to smoke from it. Erb settles himself down and starts to hear her words, "To put it simply…..you would've committed suicide on the spot if you had remembered your past or maybe even worst. What I did for you is out of kindness since I could have taken something far more precious beside you memories – health, strength, the ability to make bonds, love!"

"But why would you do that," said Erb.

"A friend told me to do just that as a favor, and your existence is much too important to be destroyed from a simple guilt; though, your memory is stored in this thing."

She then takes out a scroll from within her other sleeve and shows it to him, "Written in this scroll is a recording of your past life and it will forever be in my care until the day you die or something else."

Instantly comprehending what she is saying, he threw caution aside and instinctively tries to leap in to grab the scroll in order to find out his past, despite her warnings. But before he could, the abrupt heavy feeling quickly falls upon his body again, and this time he fell to the ground hard.

Seeing her guest groveling on the ground, she simply says, "Didn't I say to not do anything stupid, you are quite a hopeless boy!"

However, instead of giving in to the pressure, he tries to resist, and desperately lifts his body up. He felt a mixture of emotions, which he finally lets out in a blazing red aura. In mere seconds, his entire body glow, his red hair stood up, and the clothing he had begun to move on their own in a waving manner. His muscles expand out, and he lets out a war cry in pure frustration.

His yell shook the entire room to the point where even the mats start to levitate, except for the composed Yuuko. Intrigued by the unexpected outcome, she makes a mental comment, _"How marvelous, the strength of a saiyan is quite remarkable; let's see how he does if I do this."_

Erb then becomes even heavier than before; making him even angrier than he should be. In a fit of rage, and the need to acquire the scroll, his red skin change to pale gold, his hair turn to gold, and his aura went wildly in a fiery golden wave of energy – he became a super saiyan. Overcoming his burden, he slowly starts walking to Yuuko; who is surprisingly still unfazed by his appearance.

As he reaches for the scroll, she finally makes a move, which is a simple sigh. But the sigh alone releases a heavy gust of wind around her, thus launching him back to the door painfully – another surprising fact is that the sliding door didn't break from his crash.

Still retaining his super saiyan state; Erb moans by the doors as he gathers his bearings, while Yuuko taunts him, "A valiant effort by dear boy, but sadly, you failed. And not only did you fail, but this scroll."

She opens the scroll and rolls it to Erb where he then discovers it is blank. "This scroll is just a fake; the real one is out of yours reach – even my own."

Erb was about to ask another question, but is cut off by her comment, "I expected you to try and steal this fake, but I wasn't expecting you to go so far as to…transform."

To his own shock, he didn't know he became the way he is; the feeling just came to him, and the need for power just rushed throughout his body. He looks at his hands to see them pale and the surrounding aura around him to be a violent gold. His rage then settles down, which in turn, allows him to transform back to his original state – his hair and skin color went back to normal.

Seeing him relax, she then resumes, "Now then, since you've cooled yourself down, I need you to do something for me."

Taking her words under consideration, Erb reluctantly does as she said, but asks, "What was it that I just did?"

Hearing his question, she decides to ask her request later, and choose to answer his question instead. "Sooner or later you're going to figure it out so I'll throw a bone for you; that my boy is your super saiyan transformation - a rarity even amongst your own race, the Saiyans."

"So I'm a Saiyan than; is that what you're saying…uh….that just sounded weird."

"Not quite, you are….only half."

"What are you saying that I'm stupid or something?" asked Erb annoyingly.

But Yuuko didn't take kindly to his question and then insults him, "…..no….but you are now! What I meant was you are half Saiyan, and half human."

"Human…..wait; you mean like you!?" He looks at himself to notice his tail, his red scale skin, and his nose; leading him to ask, "So does that mean the saiyans are lizard people like me?"

"Nope, completely wrong, they look just as human as I am, minus their monkey tail of course," said Yuuko.

Perplex by what she meant, he asks, "But then how does that explain me being a lizard then?"

She lets out another sigh – without the heavy gust – and says, "that is because you are also a host of a dragon; apparently, the reason why you look like this is due to a side effect from having such a powerful dragon dwelling within you – though this never happened before.

Now completely confused on what he is, he starts to blurt out, "Wait…what? So what the hell am I then?"

"You're just you; nothing more, nothing less."

"Oh well that's helpful," said Erb sarcastically, scratching his head furiously to understand a small portion of his real identity; leaving Yuuko to finally say her mind. "Since you look like your head is about to explode, I will change the subject for us; now then, your existence is part of something much greater that could possible change the fabric of reality or maybe even every single universe as a whole. Nothing much is certain but one thing is for sure; there will be a great darkness that will plague the multiverse, and for some reason, you seem to take the helm of this change."

Erb became speechless after hearing what she's saying, but is still confused about what she wanted until she indulges him with an answer. "What I want you to do…is to get stronger!"

"…what?"

"The sole reason why I had to take away your memories is because you were too weak at the time to make a difference; but now, with your memories gone you can begin anew. You will have time to finally reach the strength you need to overcome the coming darkness. Doing this, you will make new memories for yourself without any regret, and maybe….you'll find your past; and by the time you do, you will be strong enough to not be affected by it."

"….Alright, but how exactly will I be this….change; quite frankly, I have no idea where to start!"

"Don't worry about that, I have already planned out how you will start tomorrow morning. But in the meantime, let me introduce you to a friend of mine who'll be accompanying you on your…travels."

Then, a door slides open, and Erb turns to see who is it; but to his confusion, he see no one until he hears a voice calling down to him, "Hey retard, down here."

Erb looks down and discovers a green little creature with a flower bud on its back and a pacifier in its mouth. Yuuko then explains, "His name is Bulbasaur, and he will be your guide throughout your travels."

"Yo, whatsup!" said Bulbasaur in a cute but rough tone, raising his paw up in a greeting manner, and then directs a question to Yuuko, "Hey Yuuko what happened in here, the entire house shook as if an earthquake came by."

Perplex by what he is seeing, Erb then asks, "that….that thing….just talked."

Offended by his comment, Bulbasaur blurts back, "Of course I talk you idiot, what did you think I would do poop my ass off!"

Yuuko just simply laughs from his remark, whereas Erb then verbally assaults him with, "Who are you calling an idiot you freak of nature!"

"Hey! Women dig this body of mine, don't you dare insult it!"

Erb sarcastically says back, "oh sure, let yourself believe that, but don't go crying about being called a freak of nature!"

"Shut up you no good asshole, or else I'll…" Yuuko then interrupts them, "Now now boys, settle down before I have to hurt you two."

Hearing her simple threat actually made the both of them calm down – Erb knew for some reason whenever she gets angrier, he gets heavier; whereas Bulbasaur just knows when to shut up. Yuuko clears her throat and starts to speak once more. "As I was saying before, the two of you will be traveling with each other from here on, and where you travel will depend on what you need."

"Wait a moment! I'm traveling with this guy? Why do I have to go!?" asked Bulbasaur.

"You ask that now…..sigh…..well because I said so, this will be your payment as well."

In an exaggerating manner, he leaps in the air with his arms waving rapidly like a pair of wings, and says, "BUT WHY, I WOULD HAVE LOVED TO HAVE GONE WITH A PRETTY GIRL –such as yourself of course - BUT THIS GUY!"

Bulbasaur just points his little finger at the lizard boy who in return, just hisses at him like a snake. "Well sorry that I'm not a girl and shit, but I would also rather go with someone else than some little green blob!" said Erb.

Yuuko then replies, "Oh is that right….then would you rather go with my other little friend….Modoki!" After calling out her other companion, the same door where Bulbasaur came from, a black rabbit hops in with a blue gem attach onto its forehead and a blue earring on its left ear. "You called Miss Yuuko," said Modoki.

Erb slowly observes the little creature from a far, while Yuuko tells Modoki, "Modoki this is Erb, our newest gues; say hello."

In an exciting manner, the little rabbit just simply says, "Hello." This causes him to make a shock look, and reacts, "did…did that thing…."

Bulbasaur then hastily answers his unfinished question, "yeah yeah he can talk also, whoopdedoo!"

Now knowing he isn't insane, Erb proceeds to greet the black rabbit, "Um…hi…."

Modoki then leaps closer to him, and tilts his head to the side in a curious manner - Erb does the same and for a few second. He wasn't expecting anything special to happen until Modoki suddenly widens his eyes, showing off his huge blue iris. He immediately felt somewhat disgusted by the intimidating glare, and then looks to Yuuko, "I think I'll be better off with the green blob then mister big eyes here."

"That's what I thought because either way I cannot give you this one. Now since we're done with show and tell, let's get something to eat, I am simply starving right now! I wonder if Watanuki is back from school."

Yuuko then disposes of the ashes from her pipe on an ashtray, and then stands up in a cheerful manner to leave the room. Bulbasaur and Modoki follow suit, but Erb just sat in his spot; still frustrated by the decisions she made on his life, he tries to comprehend everything she has said to him in order to find some clarity.

But he then hears her ask, "Don't you want to come as well, you must be eager to eat something."

The next thing he hears is his stomach growling very loudly and so he took her advice and walk along with her to get some food.

**_Half an Hour later…._**

In the dining room, Erb has been viciously devouring every single plate on the table, while Yuuko, and everyone else watch in awe and disgust. He has picked every dish and bowl clean as a whistle within his reach, and even caused both Modoki and Bulbasaur to shield their portion of their meals for fear of it disappearing. Watanuki, a teenage Asian boy with short black hair, continues to putting down plates for everyone to eat, but is having a difficult time trying to keep up with the new guest's appetite.

Fortunately, after eating one last bowl of stack up rice, Erb became full, and lets a satisfying sigh to indicate his approval. Finally seeing his hungry quench, Yuuko says, "Remind me to never ask if you're hungry ever again, because you just finished all of our rice."

Noticing his table manners, Erb replies, "Oh, uh sorry. I guess I was a lot hungrier than I thought."

"You thought….YOU PRACTICALLY ATE EVERYTHING!" yelled Bulbasaur in an enraging squeaking manner.

Watanuki then joins in, "What sort of appetite do you have; sure you seem a bit strange, but I've never seen anyone eat so much…and not get fat."

But Yuuko tells him, "It's a saiyan thing."

Confused by what she meant, Watanuki just gives a dissatisfying look, and then begins washing all of the plates – luckily he had little to clean since there isn't even a single crumb on them.

Feeling full and somewhat drowsy, Erb then blurts out, "Well, I am full with a capital F; what time is it though?"

Bulbasaur rudely answers him, "it's 8 at night fatty."

"Thanks for the update, but wow I'm tired. Is there somewhere I can sleep?" asked Erb.

"You shouldn't sleep after eating too much!" Modoki commented.

"Watanuki already prepared a room for you; Watanuki will you lead him?" asked Yuuko.

However, the asaian boy protests, "But I'm washing dishes, can't you do it?"

"I don't wanna!"

"nrgh….." Watanuki stops his chores and reluctantly led Erb to his temporary room, leaving the three stooges in the dining room.

Along the way, Erb asks his weary guide, "So….I'll take it that the two of you don't get along well?"

"I would be an understatement; I'm basically her servant, though I never asked to be one. That woman just plucks me out of the street and automatically made me her slave – I don't get paid for this."

"That's a harsh life, but I know what you mean; she just took something away from me without even asking, and now she's telling me to go on a journey or something!"

"At least you'll be traveling, I'm either going to be staying in this town for the rest of my life and solving spirit related things, or just stay a man servant forever." Upon ending his sentence, Watanuki then slouches his head forward in a depressing hi, leaving Erb pity him.

The two of them then stop by a door, and from there Watanuki says, "Here we are; there are also spare blankets for you in the closet if you ever feel cold at night, and some of your clothing are also in there for you to wear tomorrow morning."

"Thanks aaahhhhh Wata…nuki right!?"

"Close enough, and no problem, well see ya, I got to head home now. Good night!"

"Yeah you too."

Watanuki walks away and Erb opens his room to find it to be the same one he just woke in, except that the flat bed and blanket he woke on before are absent. _"Well that makes sense; though I wish I slept on a real bed…..wonder how I know what a real bed is?"_ thought Erb. Feeling somewhat disappointed, he just went to the closet, and finds his sleeping gear. But to his curiosity, he also found the clothing which his host mentions before. He first takes out the bed and blanket, then brought out his clothing and spread them across the floor.

He sees a navy blue t-shirt with matching wristbands and sash, a red karate vest with matching pants, and a pair of red boots with blue lines going down vertically along the straps.

Erb then asks himself, "What weird clothing?" He then looks at himself, realizing that all he had on were his white pants, and t-shirt; which made him retort, "But whatever, it's better than what I got on."

Done with his investigation, he folds his clothing back to the way they were, and then sets up his bed and blanket. After that, he immediately went to sleep, pondering at what the lady has in store for him in the morning.

But before he shuts his eyes, he instinctively looks to his right, thinking that someone was sleeping next to him. However, to his dismay, he found no one beside him, and wonders, _"What the heck was that about? Was I just imaging things?"_

Then, for some strange reason, a gentle warm presence brushes on his arm, as if someone invisible is breathing next to him. He waves his other hand around to see if there was someone invisible, but felt nothing around him and the presence disappears. Confused, and bewildered by his dellusion, he immediately shoves the thought away and roughly lies back on his bed; but no matter how hard he tries to forget, the gentle presence continues to plague him all night.

**_The next morning…._**

After folding his bed and blanket, Erb begins to put on his clothing, given to him by his hosts. After strapping the last string around his boots, he then walks out and sees Yuuko and the two little creatures outside in a garden. But to his shock, he finally finds himself and the small house surrounded by tall buildings, and ominous rain clouds pouring down droplets of depressing looking raindrops all around him.

Yuuko then snaps at him, "Stop acting like a fool and hurry up!"

Erb did as he is ask and walks out to the wet garden and asks, "So where will I be going exactly, back home or something!?"

"Hmmm, well normally I would send you through other universes, but that would mean reliving other worlds similar to your old world; basically speaking, you will be taken to parallel worlds."

"But since you took my memories away, that shouldn't be a problem anymore," said Erb.

"Oh but that would be a problem; like I said before, you will eventually regain your memories back one way or another until you become strong enough overcome your past."

"But I thought you took them away as payment? Hold on, I just realized, how come I know what you're saying, or how to even speak."

"Exactly the point – though it took you long enough to realize. I only took away your past life – you're history; however, your spiritual memory – as well as your muscle memory and certain other skills - are still intact."

"…ooohhhhhhh, I get it now; so if I were to go to a parallel world, I would be able to recognize their energy, thus I would get my past back."

"That is correct! So instead, I will send you to different worlds in different galaxies, in the same universe," said Yuuko. Seeing as how the rain isn't letting up, she then says, "Now I think that's enough chit chat; it's about time I set you two off, now don't be getting into trouble."

Bulbasaur then leaps back down, and begins to protest, "Do I really have to go with him."

Yuuko then assures him, "Oh don't worry my little green friend, you'll be seeing many pretty girls along your journey with him, I swear to you!"

He then makes a hopeful smile and leaps back up to Erb, who reluctantly lets him cling onto his shoulder. Finally, Yuuko then approaches him, and then hands out a gray color bracelet with several strange engravings on them. "Wear this at all times, this will allow you to travel to other worlds. Unfortunately, you have to wait for them to recharge until you can use them again to travel."

Erb examines his new trinket, and puts them on, only to be surprised to see them suddenly shrink around his wrist. Seeing his minor shock, Yuuko assures him, "Don't worry, it won't harm you. Now, this bracelet uses a typical energy source called naqudah to power itself up, and it gathers the necessary amount from the surrounding environment, depending on how much there is of course. Thankfully, there is a mechanism inside the bracelet which will allow you to travel near areas with an abundant amount."

"So it's like an over decorative electronic traveling thingy," asked Erb.

"You can say that, but you do not control when and where it will take you; the bracelet does that randomly."

"Um ok…..but let's say I want to leave a certain world as quickly as possible; is there a way to speed up the recharge process?"

"Yes there is, but I wouldn't suggest on it."

"And why?"

"Because if you do; then it might explode, along with you."

Erb then gulps down his saliva to show his discomfort and then protests, "THEN WHY AM I WEARING THIS!?"

"Don't worry, you won't be anywhere near that much, and even if you are, you can just quickly run away from the spot. But enough of that, there is something else that I want to give you; Modoki - please bring his weapon!"

The little black rabbit then leaps in the air, and hovers for several seconds as he widens his mouth open to spit out a long sheathe katana. The blade then hovers down in front of Erb, making him grab hold of it. "This belongs to you; from your old world."

"Uh sure….but wow, this is mine!" Erb looks at the hilt of the sword, and then the strange trigger-like case beneath it. He slowly opens the blade and sees the bright red color iron within, examining his sword out of pure bewilderment. He begins swinging it around, creating gust of winds from just his swings alone and then puts it back into its case. "Fine sword isn't it; too tell you the truth it seems much too good for someone like you to wield, but it is yours so take good care of it."

"…..oh…..thanks a lot!" said Erb depressingly. He then holsters it onto his belt, and is prepared to embark on his mysterious journey. Yuuko then says, "It's almost time you two; I wish the both of you well on your journey."

Finally, after pushing the red circle on his bracelet, and hearing several clicks; out of nowhere, a ring shape gate suddenly appears in front of them, with a pool of liquid like substance spewing out and then immediately goes back in, creating a water-like gate way within the circle.

"What is this thing?" asked Erb curiously.

"An ancient technology long lost since the creation of the universe; many races have called it by different names, but I like to call it, Stargate! Though, the one you have is a small version - the real one is much bigger and unlike yours, you can control where you go and when."

"So you gave me a cheap version of the real thing, is that what you're saying?"

"Incorrect again; but I'll let Bulbasaur explain why later, right now you better go before the gate closes."

He sighs out of frustration, and then says, "Fine…..so…do I just walk in it?"

Bulbasaur instantly answers back, "of course you do, now come on." He then leaps into the gate, and vanishes within, creating a little ripple effect.

Erb then slowly walks to the gate, but first turns back to Yuuko. She then responds, "If you still have more questions, then ask quickly or else you'll leave him stranded?"

"Nope, not really, just wanted to say… even though you took away my past, I'm grateful for what you did for me. Don't know if it was by coincidence or some divine providence that made you saved me, but…thanks."

Yuuko then lets out a slight chuckle, and replies, "there are no coincidences in life; only inevitability."

Erb simply responds, "Yeah whatever, thanks anyway."

"But I'm not the one who you should be thanking."

"Who then?" but before he could get an answer, the little rabbit then suddenly pushes him into the wormhole, thus making the gate instantly vanish. Yuuko looks at her little companion with perplexing look, and then hears him say, "I always wanted to do that."

**_Midgar/ currently in an alleyway_**

Several feet above the ground, a wormhole appears in an empty alley way, facing downward, with Bulbasaur leaping out and perfectly landing on the ground like a gymnastic. "Well that wasn't too bad, now where is that red lizard….."

Sadly, he gets cut off as Erb lands right on top of him, face first to the ground. "oooooohhhhhhh, my stomach! What did I land on?"

Erb painfully gets up and sees his guide, flat on the, with his right hind leg twitching. "Oops!"

Then in an enraging manner, Bulbasaur leaps up in the air while screaming his lungs out, and says, "AAAAAHHHHHHH WATCH WHERE YOU LAND YOU DUMBASS, YOU ALMOST SQUASHED ME TO DEATH!"

Erb just folds his arms across his chest and spats back, "Well excuse me, but I wasn't the one standing like an idiot in front of a portable. Now how does this thing stop?"

Then unexpectedly, the wormhole vanishes into thin air, thus answering Erb's question. "That's how you simpleton it does it by itself!"

"Oh shut up!" said Erb, but Bulbasaur quickly replies "Make me tough guy! But before you start thrashing up a new world, let's get out of here before someone sees….."

"Ummmm that's a little too late now," said Erb, staring out of the alley with an unpromising face. Bulbasaur looks to where he's looking but to his joy he sees a pretty girl with long black hair staring at them.

But they then both say in a blundering manner, "….uh oh."

This is the end of my first episode of my newest fanfic story, CrimZon universe. For all those who are reading this, just to tell you there is a prequel story to this called CrimZon, though it is still incomplete. Please rate, comment, review, favorite, or something. Thank you.

Characters I took from other animes:

1) Yuuko – xxholic

2) Watanuki – xxholic

3) Modoki – xxholic

OC characters I made:

1) Erb

2) Bulbasaur – OC version of a typical bulbasaur from pokemon with a slightly perverted personality.

To better explain Erb's payment, Yuuko took away memories from his past life. The only exceptions are his fighting skills and his intellect – such as reading, writing, talking, how to do mathematical equations and having some scientific understanding; but not his historical memory which includes the information of how his close friends and family look like, where he is from, and basically everything that includes the use of his five senses - hearing, touching, tasting, seeing, and smelling.

The reason why Yuuko took them away is because his memories are what defines who he is since he couldn't remember his life before being adopted by his human mother. Love, respect, acknowledgement, and most other nouns, he cherishes them all because without them, he has no other reason to live for. The price is steep, but it has a positive drawback; though the option of having no purpose is obvious, that also triggers the opposite effect. Erb can continue on living, making new memories and finding new meaning for his life while uncovering his old ones at the same time.

Overall, Erb does not know anything about his past life, but can try to find out who he is.


	3. Episode 2 - Just Saiyan

CrimZon Universe Season 1 – Rebirth

Episode 2 – Just Saiyan!

**_Midgar_**

Midgar is one of the many cities across the continent containing everyday modern life and full-protection from the outside world's influence. Within the 100 stories tall walls, millions of humans and beast men live on with their lives in peace – driving cars, working desk jobs, and other daily chores - while outside, there are various dangers ranging from raiders to monstrous beast which can scale or even fly above the walls easily. Thankfully, there are warriors who're train to protect the cities – they are called guardians.

Guardians are the military power within each city, and one guardian is strong enough to take on a 50 feet tall monster by him or herself, and several guardians can probably hold off an invasion.

One particular guardian, a 17 year old girl with black long hair, wearing a brown vest with a white tang top underneath with a matching color skirt and a cowboy's hat, casually strolls along the streets of Midgar, carrying several groceries bags in a cheerful and innocent manner.

Many of the people who pass by her - men, women, and children - say their thanks to the young guardian.

"Hey Tifa; looking fine as always."

"Good afternoon Tifa!"

"Keep up the good work girl!"

Tifa Lionheart returns their kind gestures, with either a wave or a nod or a simple greeting. "Good afternoon to you to….I will miss….Thanks you for the compliment!"

Out of the hundred guardians stationed in Midgar, Tifa gained the most popularity, not just for her position as one, but because she's the prettiest female guardian among them – everyone loved her.

Arriving to a desolate part of the city, she quickly encounters a group of thugs who also say their greetings – but in a more threatening manner.

One of the thugs – a male - steps forward and blurts out "Heeeyyyyy Tifa! You look as cute as always, how about you play with us today; we'll make sure to….."

Sadly, before he could finish his sentence, a sudden uppercut smashes his chin and launches him in the air like a rag doll. Shortly after, he came back down and lands on the ground in a painful and cartoonish manner – creating an imprint of his body on the pavement. Before the thugs knew what hit their friend, Tifa threw a swift uppercut so fast, no one else saw her move, or not even notice their friend flying before hearing a loud thud from his landing. She also threw her bags up and gracefully catches them after delivering her uppercut.

As she begins to lecture them, her cheerful personality quickly changes to that of anger and disgust, "how many times do I have to say this; I don't tolerate men who talk to women so cheaply; if I see anyone of you doing what he just did to any other girl, then you'll end up like him."

Tifa points her finger to the unconscious man, making the others quickly run away out of fear for their chins.

Seeing them disappear within the streets, she resumes her march, passing the thug lying on the ground without any regret. Then unexpectedly, as she comes across an alley, something peculiar caught her attention. In the middle of the alleyway, a bright blue circle of light appears in midair, and out of instinct, she ducks behind cover and closely observes the phenomena. _"What is that?"_ thought the curious Tifa.

Then, out of the hole, a little green creature leaps to the ground, like how a gymnastic lands after performing a complicating midair maneuver.

_"What the heck is that!?" _thought Tifa in a more exaggerating manner.

But what surprised her most is seeing a human size red lizard man carrying a sword falling through the circle, crushing the little green one underneath him.

Now, with widen eyes, and a shock look, she then thinks, _"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"_

She overhears the lizard man moaning in pain and talking to himself, whereas the little green one then jumps up in the air in an angry fit. After that, the two of them begin bickering with one another like two little children, leading her to think, _"They seem harmless, and they can also speak; maybe I should….."_

But before she could get close, the red one notices her thus making her freeze. The two strange creatures then look at her suspiciously, silently mumbling words to one another in secret.

Seeing as she has no choice but to say something – hoping that they wouldn't do anything stupid - she nervously greets them, "Uhhhh….hi! Hello!?..."

In Erb and Bulbasaurs point of view, a girl stood by the entrance of the alleyway and became a witness to their arrival. Unknown on how to approach the girl, Erb gives a slight laugh and says, "Um hey, don't be scared, we don't mean any…."

Unfortunately, before he can finish, Bulbasaur once again interrupts him, "PRETTY GIRL, YAAAHHHHH!" He leaps to the girl with a blissful look on his face and plants his cute little face right between the girl's bosoms and brought out vines from his bud to wrap around the girl.

To Tifa's surprise, she hadn't expected a lizard boy and a cute little green creature to pop out of nowhere, and they both spoke to her language in English. Now flustered but flattered by the little creature's comment, the girl then replies, "Oh how cute, but can you let go please."

Bulbasaur ignores the girl's plea and continues to fondle her breast with his face without a care in the world.

_"That little perverted son of a…urgh, better make him stop before he does something else stupid,"_ thought Erb. He sees the girl becoming uncomfortable by his little companions action, and was about to intervene until something shocking happened.

Unable to take the humiliation, Tifa then abruptly shouts, "I said….LET GO!" Within a second, she vanishes from the spot, leaving Bulbasaur hanging in the air, and immediately brought down her fist on top of his head, thus pummeling him to the ground.

Erb witness the entire scene with open eyes, and a frighten look – he thought Yuuko was scary, but the girl proved him wrong. A second before Bulbasaur got beaten down, the girl made sucks in her stomach to make her thinner and quickly jumps straight to the air, bringing her fist in a downward strike. _"Whoa she's fast, and strong; I felt that force all the way here," _thought Erb. He was rather impressed by how fast she is; he almost couldn't keep up with her astounding speed, but nonetheless he still caught every detail of it.

Bulbasaur grovels at his own imprint of himself on the pavement, while the girl gathers her composure and then looks to Erb – who in turn stood in an attentive stance. "Ok then…..now if you plan to do the same thing, you will be next."

Erb makes a gulp sound as he swallows the excess saliva in his mouth, understanding what she means – he wasn't going to pick a fight with a stranger on his first world. She then continues to say, "Alright, so what's your name?"

He cautiously replies, "…Erb."

"You don't have a last?"

"No, not really."

"Oh….well then….my name is Tifa…..Tifa Lionheart."

"Nice to meet you, my little acquaintance who you just punched is Bulbasaur. Say hello to her, calmly!"

Mustering all his strength, the little green man utters out, "you….can call me…..Bulb….mmmiiisssss!"

Still a little angry by Bulb's action, her good nature takes the best of her, making her confess "Hey, uh…Bulb; soooooo I'll take it that you two aren't from around here!"

Erb then says, "Um…you can say that; did you see us come through the…"

"The big blue circle, yup!"

"Oh just great!" said Bulbasaur.

Erb responds, "Why's that?"

"First rule in space traveling, never let people know that your space traveling! Civilizations as old as…wait, Tifa right!? Have your people reached….the moon yet?"

Still a little confused about what she's seeing – a talking little green plant creature – she nevertheless answers his question. "The moon...um no, I don't think anyone I know even thought of that; plus that's impossible there's no air to breathe in and there's nothing out there….right!?

Bulb and Erb look at each other in skepticism, but the green one asks their new friend a favor. "Ahem, well Tifa, if you don't mind us, we'll be on our way now so."

But she then protests, "Wait a minute, you can't expect me to just let you two walk away; you guys could be here to attack us or something!"

"And what makes you think we're here for that," asked Erb.

"For one that pretty sharp looking sword of yours." Tifa points to his katana, and he exactly understands the position they were in. "So unless I know what you're here for, I won't be letting you guys go anywhere."

"Ok, you want to know who we are, then let me tell you about what I went through, in the shortest way possible." Taking in a long and deep breathe; Erb folds his arms cross his chest and starts to summarize his recent experience in a quick manner. "I just got saved by some strange lady in a small house, who then makes me go on a journey with this bracelet which can explode on me any minute but took my past away from me so I don't remember anything about myself. Now I'm stuck with this perverted green freak, got sent to some alien planet by the bracelet, and why do I feel so cold!?" Erb begins to rub his arms to warm himself up, causing Bulb to explain, "That's because you went through the event horizon, that's what the puddle of water thing is; the gate dematerializes you as you enter, and then takes through space as particales, therefore when you rematerialize after exiting, you will feel cold."

Sadly, both Tifa and Erb didn't understand a single thing he just said, and so they both say, "What the hell does that mean!?"

Rubbing his temple with his small paws, he then ends his little explanation, "Ugggghhhhh, I'll explain later; but right now, we got to find a place to stay, it'll be a while till that bracelet of yours recharges."

After seeing how they cooperative they've been, Tifa decides to offer them, "You know what, I take back what I said, you two don't look dangerous too me, and since you two are travelers, how about you stay at my place then?"

"You sure, you don't even know us?" said Erb.

"True, but even if you do attack the city, I'm pretty sure my friends and I can take you on."

Erb couldn't help but feel a little intrigued by the girl's comment, and takes her assumption as a compliment. "you must be pretty confident to say something like that, but whatever, I rather not sleep in the street tonight, are you ok with this Bulb?"

"Sure, why not, I always like a pretty girl's company."

"I'm surprised you're still talking like that despite being pummeled by her; though what's more surprising is that you're still standing from it," remarked Erb.

Bulb just replies, "Well I'm prreettttyyyyy durable; if you know what I mean."

"No I don't," said Erb sarcastically. The thought of his little green friend and his comment put together made him almost puke. He then adds, "Don't ever talk like that again, please; for our friend's sake."

"Why thank you, at least you're a gentlemen; now follow me, my place is close by." Erb and Bulb did as she said, and complied with her offer for the sake of at least finding a place to stay and although they don't know much about her, one thing is for certain, she knew too much already.

Along the way, Erb starts asking Bulb his questions regarding the stargates. "So what the heck is a stargate again?"

Bulb responds with an eye roll and then explains, "It's a god forsaken wormhole, how much simpler can I make this."

"Well sorry for asking, but how exactly does this thing work; I mean, it's supposed to be an advance piece of technology, yet they made it so that it can just turn on by itself at any moment."

"Oh my god!" Unable to take his bickering, Bulb then leaps onto Erb's shoulder and uses his vines to grab hold of the bracelet. "Hey what are you doing?" asked Erb, freaked out by the vines grabbing hold onto him.

Bulb then answers his question with a hologram popping out of his wrist. On the projection, Erb sees a set of numbers divided by colons, and from there Bulb continues, "Those numbers there will tell you how long it'll take for the next jump; and depending on how much naqudah is in the area, it'll take at least…..9 days."

"You could have just told me what button to push," said Erb.

Then Bulb sarcastically barks, "You're welcome, now are there any other stupid questions you want to ask me?"

"Um yeah, how come you know so much about this stuff?"

"That, I'll answer another time: I'm not comfortable talking about my past with someone I just met."

"Oh whatever!"

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Tifa. During their private conversation, Tifa could only make out a few words since she had little understanding about stargates, wormholes, and something about their pasts.

"Oh nothing, just stuff," said Erb.

"Hmmm, ok then." Then something hit Erb as he watches his female guide walking in front of him. Something around her waist area made him make a perplex look. Bulb – still sitting on his shoulder – notices his stare at Tifa's rear area and comments, "Oh, looks like we do got something in common now!"

"Say what?"

"I see where you're looking at, though I can't blame you; she does have a nice figure!"

In a discrete manner, Erb anxiously denies, "…..wait a sec, I'm not looking at her butt you perv! I'm looking at her belt!"

"….Huh?" The two of them closely examine the belt wrapped around her waist and slowly made it out to be some sort of furry thick belt. But they then discover the belt continues on through a hole right smack in the middle of her skirt.

Tifa – feeling a sudden chill on her back – turns around to find her two companions staring at her butt. "What do you guys think you're looking at!?" said Tifa in a threatening tone. Erb snaps his head up to look at her and says, "Oh sorry, I was just wondering….is that a belt you're wearing around your waist?"

"Hm, oh no this is my tail, see!

The furry belt then came to life, unwrapping itself around her waist and then slowly moving in the air in a waving manner. The two of them look in awe as they now see the tail moving lively like a snake. Tifa then adds, "I usually don't let my tail roam freely for fear of bumping into things so I just let it twirl around my waist."

"So you're not human then?" asked Erb.

"Hmmm, that's a good question; you see I really don't know myself, I don't know much about where I came from or who I am."

Then Erb answers her back with an energetic tone, "So you're like me then!?" Thinking that he found someone in the same position he's in, Tifa then turns his hopes down, "Well, not really; I never met my parents and I was raised as an orphan when I was only 2."

Disappointed by this fact, Erb then sadly stammers, "Oh, I'm sorry for that; I didn't know."

"Don't be, it's understandable; but the one thing I do know is that this tail…..seems to be a monkey tail, still that's what the doctors told me."

Erb and Bulb then look to one another and then turn to look Tifa with curious looks, both saying, "A monkey tail?"

"Ahuh, but strange thing is; I don't seem to have any fur growing out, and no fixation for bananas – thank god for that. Well we're close to my place; you guys should be able to see it from here…guys…guys?"

Erb was in a trance after hearing the phrase "monkey tail" over and over again and struggles to recall where he heard that from. He then remembers Yuuko saying something about saiyans looking like humans but with one feature they had which humans don't. The idea then hits him, coming to a conclusion that she could really be like him, a saiyan. "Hey Tifa, could it be that you're….."

But he was then cut off by Tifa saying, "GET DOWN!" She leaps to him, thus pushing him to the ground, and after that a loud explosion impacts onto a building where they just stood by.

Tifa, Erb and Bulb are several feet away from the rubble but are unharm and safe. They begin to cough from the dust in the air though, and start to recover their footing. "What the heck….cough….was that?" asked Bulb.

Before either of them spoke another word, a large crab-like creature immerges from the rubble and begins to destroy other buildings. "What in god's name is that!?" asked Erb in a shocking manner.

Tifa then curses out, "Just great, it's a crustacean type monster, but how did get all the way here?"

Erb then blurts out, "Um, how about you ask its buddies?"

"What?" Tifa sees Erb pointing to the air and shifts her gaze to spot 6 more crab monsters flying in like rocks. She then warns them, "Cover your ears! Now!"

The two did as she ask, and watch her extending both of her hands out to form a blue ki ball. "**Meteor Shower!**"

She launches the blue energy ball up in the air, and then it disperses into several beams, impacting onto each monster and engulfing them with black smoke. But to Tifa's dismay, the monsters came out of the smoke intact and then crash into the nearby buildings; but thankfully, 2 of the 6 died from the resulting blast. Still, Tifa mutters, "Damn, their shells must have protected them from my blast."

She then directs her attention to Erb and Bulb, urging them, "Stay here, I'll make short work of these…." But she then gets interrupted as the first crab monster was about to bring down it's claw to crush them. Seeing as she doesn't have enough time to push her two friends out of the way, she brought her arm up to block the claw; however, she unexpectedly sees Erb rushing past her and leaps to the air, delivering a straight kick to the claw. His agility bewildered her as she watches him repel the massive claw with his kick and then after a second pass, a crater quickly envelopes the claw thus making it explode.

The four other crab monsters then rush to Erb, trying to avenge their comrade, but are quickly dealt with.

The lone lizard boy lands on the ground and turns to the remaining enemy forces. In a pure display of speed, Erb skips to them, leaving behind small craters after each step he took. Arriving to the nearest one, he gets underneath and unconsciously brought his left arm across his body to grab hold of his sword, and places his right hand on the trigger of his sheathe. Then, he pulls the trigger, making a gunshot noise, and the force behind the recoil opens his sword and twists him 360 motions. He rotated so quickly, that he made the air cut the monsters leg without even touching them with his sword, and twirls him towards another one. Still spinning, he brought himself into a vertical position, and cuts through his third victim like a chainsaw mowing through a log.

Soon after, cutting through the monster, he got himself to land onto a side of the building, sheathes his sword, and performs another leap to his next target. The crab monster tries to parry the small red creature with his claw, and at first it succeeded; but immediately after, its arm gets obliterated and discovers the red being to be golden now. Erb threw his fist right at the creature's claw, and at first contact, he couldn't crack it. So he quickly transforms into his golden state – super saiyan – and threw another punch, causing the obstacle to explode in a violent manner.

After passing through what remains of the claw, he steps on top of the crab and skid across it's back, arriving to the end shortly after. At the end, he then jumps down and using just one arm and placing his legs firmly on the ground, he grabs hold onto one of its leg. In a powerful display, he threw his enemy to the last crab - splattering the both of them - and finishes them off with a well-placed ki blast. Thinking that he disposed of them all, he turns to see Tifa and Bulb in the middle of the street, looking straight at him.

During the entire ordeal, the two of them stood on the same stop speechless; neither of them, never seen anything quite like what Erb just did. Bulb is the first to let out a comment, "HOLY SHIT WHAT THE HELL IS HE SOME SORT OF MONSTER!?"

But all Tifa says, "No way…..he's golden…..like….."

She then stops herself after seeing Erb reappearing in front of them, maintaining his Super Saiyan state. Up close, she can make out his skin beign pale gold, his hair bright yellow, and his eyes being emerald green. Erb caught their uneasiness due to his actions, so he assures "Hey sorry if I scared you with that, I hope I didn't cause too much of a mess, but those things shouldn't be any trouble at all. Are you guys alright; Tifa?"

Hearing her name, she comes back to her sense and answers him back, "You…you can turn golden…like me!"

Caught off guard by her remark, he lets out, "Huh?"

"Watch me." Tifa then brought her arms to her side and begins letting out a small growl which lead her too became golden as well. Her black hair and her natural pink skin tone instantly change into the same color as Erb's, and her aura quickly engulfs her in the same color. Surprised to see her transform, both Erb and Bulb quickly widen their eyes out of shock, and then Erb says, "So….you are a Saiyan, like me!"

"Whoa, I didn't see that coming," said Bulb.

"A saiyan huh, so that's what I am."

"That's so AWESOME! I FINALLY SEE ANOTHER LIKE ME!"

"If you think this is surprising; then wait till you hear this. I know two others like me, who can also do this, and there much stronger than I am."

Even more excited, Erb hollers out, "TWO MORE! MAN, I LOVE THIS WORLD ALREADY!"

But then Bulb lets a sudden comment, "Oh great, two more monsters; what else can go wrong?"

Sadly, as if nothing else could go wrong, several other crab monsters then crash right next them; alerting both Tifa and Erb to bring p their guard "Me and my big mouth," said Bulb depressingly.

But the female super saiyan then speaks in an arrogant tone, "This is just perfect, now I can show you what I can do; just stand back, I'll make short work out of these guys."

"How about we both take them on together; these things seem to be flying from one direction over that wall. So how about you take care of these guys and I'll take care of whatever is throwing them?" said Erb.

"Sure, you can count on me."

"Good, then lets….."

Suddenly - and once again - he froze on the stop as he felt two other being nearby – roughly around his strength. But before he could find where they are, the crab monsters in front of them explode in a blue fiery blaze, accompanied with one large explosion over the wall. "What is it this time?" asked Bulb annoyingly.

Tifa and Erb cover their eyes from the passing dust cloud, and as soon as they were clear, Erb detects two large energy signatures standing in front of them. From there, he opens his eyes to find two boys around his age, standing on top of a mountain of rubble. One of them had a similar hair style like his, wearing a black shades, blue jeans, a pair of casual sneakers, and a black t-shirt. The other one had shorter hair with a navy blue color metal piece around forehead, a visor over his eyes, wearing a blue jacket with a black shirt underneath, and also blue jeans. Both of them however had flowing golden hair just like him and Tifa, along with emerald color eyes, and pale gold skin. Tifa then dispels the confusion by saying, "Hey what perfect timing guys!"

The visor boy replies back, "Perfect timing indeed, these guys are coming in by the dozen from the rate that big monster is throwing them."

"But thanks to me, you guys got nothing to worry about; so praise me people!" said the other boy, raising his arms up in a glorified posture.

"No thanks," said Tifa.

"Oh come on Tifa, don't be like that; are you still made about this morning?"

Tifa then yells at him, "Of course I am, who said that you can come into my room while I'm changing!"

"I said I was sorry, plus how did I know you were in the room at the time."

"It was the girl's restroom you idiot!"

"Ahhhhhhh so who's you're friend here." The boy quickly changes the subject to Erb and Bulb, who are quite skeptic about their little quarrel just a second ago.

Still mad at her friend, she nevertheless introduces, "Ahem, the red lizard guy is Erb, and the little green one is Bulb. Erb, Bulb, these are the other two I was talking about."

Erb closely examines the two new golden fighters and took notes on the similarity they have with his own transformation – minus his dragon characteristics of course. Tifa then adds, "This idiot here is Ash, and the blue cyborg is Lan."

Lan and Ash then greet themselves to Erb. Lan starts out in a cool tone, "Yo, nice to meet you."

"Hey, you can transform like we can," said Ash in a childish manner. Acting in the same way, he rants, "Yeah, I know; I'm a bit surprised to see other like me….well…sort of like me."

All four super saiyans then turn back to their original state, showing Lan with jet black hair, and Ash with brown hair. Ash then says, "We saw you handle those monsters earlier, you were pretty awesome out there; the way you sliced up those things with that wicked sword of yours." After he mentions his sword, everyone eyes then gaze upon it with pure wonder. Wanting to show off his blade, Erb unsheathes his sword and amazes everyone with his red iron blade.

"I've never seen a weapon like that before, where're you from?" asked Lan. Taken back by his sudden question he tries to come up with a lie, but Bulb then tells them, "We're from outer space."

"Hey, I thought you said…" But he gets interrupted by him, "There's no point now; she already knows, and these guys will learn sooner or later; either way, they're not normal."

Not knowing what to do and what not to do, Erb just lets out a sigh of frustration, while Tifa, Lan, and Ash begin to speak out. "So outer space huh; that's interesting, but what does that make us then," said Lan.

"I guess we're alien s like him, since he can also turn gold like us; well that's what I think," said Tifa.

"That's fine by me, I already knew that we weren't from this place; we're the only people who can turn….wait, what do you call this, is there a name for it?"

"Yeah, um; I'm not pretty sure myself, but from what I heard, this transformation is called Super Saiyan, and we're saiyans."

"Saiyan huh, what a weird name," said Ash. Tifa then hisses at him, "Hey we can't be choosey of who we are!"

"I'm just saying….HA that's funny; saiyan, saying!" Unfortunately not everyone shared his joke, and then Tifa brings up her news, "Well these guys will be staying with us for a while, so how about we head on back home; father Gabriel must be worried about us from all the commotion."

"True that, but if these two are staying then there are some rules they need to stand by," said Ash.

But then Lan confusingly replies, "We got no rules you dumbass, stop saying things that aren't even true."

"But there is one, father Gabriel even said so," responded Ash, making his friend question, "And that would be?"

"Everyone in the house has to be assigned with one chore, and since you two will be our guests, you're both in charge of taking out the trash."

Hating that rule, both Erb and Bulb gave dissatisfying looks, but Tifa then enforces Ashe's claim "As much as I hate to say it, you guys need to do something; everyone in the house has to pick up their own slack."

"Just perfect," said Erb and Bulb, tilting their heads down in a depress state, but hears he saying, "Dilly dally shilly shally."

The two of them then say, "What?" in a perplex tone.

Ash lends them an explanation, "It means something like, 'stop wasting time and dancing around the truth', and it's a stupid quote she made up! Even we don't get it most of the time."

"It's not stupid, now shut up and carry these grocery bags – making a girl go out all alone, and you call yourself a man."

Ash then makes a whining sound, causing Lan to let out a slight chuckle; but even he gets scolded, "You too Lan."

He then grogs silently in a gloomy state, giving her a scourging stare, but complies with her demand and grabs one of the bags by a dead crab monster.

Tifa then finally speaks once more, "Now let's go home now before guardian HQ gets here and charges us with property damage."

"Fine whatever; and hey Erb, you better keep up!" said Lan, disappearing on the spot.

"Hey wait for us!" urged Ash. Both he and Tifa gathered their belongings and disappear on the spot as well, leaving Erb desperately trying to figure out what just happened. Didn't want to be left behind, he quickly picks up Bulb, and also vanishes into the thin air, trailing behind his new found friends through the broken down areas of Midgar.

This is the end of episode 2, I hope you enjoy. Please rate, review, comment, or favorite, but most importantly, please feel free to provide any pointers or some writing errors in this episode, thank you!

Here are some OC characters I put in:

1) Tifa – My OC version of Tifa Lockheart from Final Fantasy 7.

2) Lan – My OC version of Megaman and Lan from Megaman NT warrior.

3) Ash – Another OC version of Ash from pokemon.


	4. Episode 3 - Ashes to Asteroids

CrimZon Universe Season 1 – Rebirth

Episode 3 – Ashes to Asteriods!

**_Midgar, downtown area…._**

Traversing the downtown ruin area of Midgar, Erb and Bulb are being lead to the home by their newest comrades, Tifa, Ash, and Lan. Along the way, the red lizard boy couldn't help but notice the surrounding are to be in a state of poverty, and was about to ask them about it, until Tifa announces, "We're here!"

Upon their arrival, Erb took notice of their new home to be an old church, with several children running about in the front yard. The five of them - including Bulb – approach the children, who in return, came at them with cheering yells. Many of them screamed out "Tifa, Lan, and Ash" and started hugging them and carrying their bags.

The trio saiyans embrace their little friends with open arms, and even begun playing with them; leaving Erb and Bulb standing in the sidelines, watching them with joyous looks. Tifa then calls out to everyone, "Hey kids, we got ourselves some new guests here so say hello to them." The children look towards Erb and Bulb, making them rather nervous. But just like before, they too showed their excitement to him, asking questions all at the same time. One boy asks him, "Whoa, is that sword real?"

Erb indulges his curiosity by unsheathing his sword once more, showing off his red blade to his young audience. "Yup, it sure is, but don't touch it; it's pretty sharp."

The children began talking in awe, and some of the little girls began cuddling Bulb – who couldn't help but blush from all the attention. "Ohhhhh he's so cute, can we keep him mister!?" said one of the little girls.

Erb sarcastically answers her, "Sure, you can keep him, heck I'll give him to you for free!"

But Bulb then protests with his squeaky voice, "Hey I'm not some pet you know!"

He leaps out of the girl's grasp and sat quietly away from them, while sucking on his pacifier. Then another girl makes a remark, "He can talk, he sounds SO CUUUUTTTEEE!"

Seeing the stampede of little children Bulb lets out, "Uh oh" and began running away from them on all four legs. The scene made everyone laugh, whereas Tifa then asks everyone, "Ahem, alright that's enough "aweing" and "oohing" is father Gabriel fine?"

"Why I'm right here Tifa darling."

The group turns to see an old man with fluffy gray hair, wearing a black priest outfit, coming down the steps in a slow pace. Tifa, Lan, and Ash run to his side, while Erb puts his sword away and Bulb lets himself get caught by the girls.

"Father, you should be out of bed, you're still sick," said Tifa with a worry tone.

Gabriel replies in a reassuring manner, "Oh don't you worry about little old me, I won't be dying anytime soon; but what about you, I was worried that those things from earlier so I sent Lan and Ash to find you."

"I'm fine, thanks to a new friend of my, meet Erb; he just came to the city and needs a place to stay for a while." Tifa directs her gaze to Erb, which Gabriel then adds, "A beastman; well Erb, I thank you to the bottom of my heart for helping Tifa."

Happy for the complement, Erb humbly thanks him, "You're welcome mister Gabriel, but in all honesty, I think she could have taken care of them alone even without my help."

Gabriel lets out a small laugh and then says, "True, so true; you can never be too careful, not everyone is impervious to pain; oh, and you can just call me Gabriel. If you have no place to stay then feel free to live here as long as you want!""

"Ok, Gabriel, thank you for your hospitality…..Bulb!" Erb hints his little friend to also thank him, and Bulb does so, "Uh yeah, thank you!"

The old man then looks at Bulb with curious eyes and asks, "My my, I've never seen you before, what race do you come from little one." Bulb provides his lie, "Oh just a rare plant species, we usually live underground, away from all the danger and stuff. I just stumbled upon this guy when I rescued him from being almost eaten by a giant bug."

Erb cocks an eye to his friend, thinking something like that would never happen; besides they only been together for a few hours. But Gabriel is amused by his lie and replies, "well you are quite something aren't you, the bug types are by far the hardest to beat in the forest." However, after saying one last word, he begins coughing rather violently, making Tifa and the rest concern for his health – even Erb and Bulb are a bit worried. Tifa begins ordering everyone, "Bring father Gabriel his medicine, hurry." But she then hears him tell her, "no it's alright, just a little winded that's all. A cup of water is all I need, Lan would you."

"Yes Father." Then, in blink of an air, Lan vanishes from the spot, flinging a door open, and instantly reappears on the spot with a cup of water in his hand. "Thank you my boy," said Gabriel, graciously taking the cup from his hand and drinking the water. Soon after, he lets out a contenting sigh and relieves everyone's worries.

Gabriel – now full of life – announces, "Alright, how about we get some supper everyone, we'll have a big feast tonight with today's groceries."

Everyone lets out a joyful cheer and ran up the steps to get inside. "I hope it is alright Tifa, to use most of the things you bought today."

Tifa answers his kindness, "No problem father, I'll just bring Lan and Ash with me next time, and maybe Erb."

"Good idea, oh and can you show him to his room, there should be a vacant space by Ash's room."

"Yes Father; Ash will you take care of him?" asked Tifa. Ash immediately accepts, "of course," and took Gabriel off of Tifa's care.

"Ok, Erb and Bulb, you two follow me."

"Isn't that what we've been doing the entire time since we got here," said Erb sarcastically.

Tifa lets out a satisfying chuckle and says, "Cute, now come on in; we got to help out with the preparations."

Erb and Bulb once again did as she said, and happily enter their new temporary home, and for the rest of the day, they delightfully enjoy their supper and everyone's company.

**_Several astronomical units away from the planet…._**

Outer space contains many dangers to all form of life traveling across the cosmos. The risks range from solar radiation to unexpected black holes which may pop out of nowhere. Most of these risks don't happen every so often but they do happen. Even the strongest ships are never one hundred perfect safe against these phenomena's. One particular danger, a lone asteroid can easily wipe out all life on a single planet depending on its size; and unluckily enough, one just enters the solar system where Erb is.

At first, the lone rock's path was nowhere near the planet he is, and all should be well; except that this asteroid came from a planet which exploded many millennia ago due to a single ancient being, and now that one being is lying dormant within the asteroid.

The being undergone it's hibernation to recover from "his" last battle, and for years it has been drifting through space, waiting for something to peak his interest. Then, the being senses four very large energy sources emitting from one planet. This caused him to awaken from his slumber, and redirects the asteroid to wherever the four energy sources are.

The creature known as Thunderwing, belonging to a savage and brutal group of giant armored lizard beings called Kaoticons, is slowly bearing his fangs to his newest prey and sets the asteroids course straight to them.

**_Few hours later…._**

After everyone settled done from supper, they all have begun to get ready to hit the hay. As Erb passes by the rooms, he couldn't felt but feel relaxed and happy around the kids; their smiles and attitudes somehow remind him of an old feeling he must have experienced during his past life. He then stumbles to a room, seeing Tifa telling a bed time story to one of the girls, name Marlene.

From there, he can over hear her almost ending the story called the beauty and the beast. "After the beauty kissed the beast, she undone the curse upon him, making him transform into a handsome prince. All of the servants then turn back to normal, and the two of them then get married and live happily ever after, the end."

Satisfied by the ending, Marlene then says, "That is so romantic! Can you tell it to me again!?"

"Maybe another night Marlene," said Tifa.

"Oh please, pretty please." The little girl then shows Tifa her puppy eye looks, making her give in to the little girl's demands. "Ok then, but just this last time; are we clear?" The young girl energetically nods her head and Tifa starts telling her the story once more.

Seeing how everyone treats her and how she treats them, made Erb think that she would be a good mother, and admires that side of her. But his happy going attitude then gets interrupted by Ash, who was leaning on his door with Bulb on his shoulder, both giving him a mischievous look.

Erb lets out, "What...What!?"

Then the two duos slowly utter, "Yooooouuuuu lllliiiikkkkeeee hhhheeeerrrr!"

"No I don't," denied Erb in a humiliating manner.

Clearly seeing their taunt working, Ash adds on, "Sure whatever dude, but it's not surprising seeing another guy get swept away by her personality, I'm one of them!"

"And me too," added Bulb.

Annoyed by their assumption, Erb asks, "Ugh, whatever, and why do you two care?"

They both then say, in unison, "Because we're just like that." They then laugh impishly like twins, making Erb rather uncomfortable.

"When did you two get along so well?" asked Erb.

Bulb happily tells him, "Well it turns out, this guy here has the same taste in women as I do; and what's more, he is a boob lover like me!"

"No, not a boob lover…..a boob WORSHIPPER!" They laugh together once more, making Erb staring at them with disgusted looks, reminding himself, _"Now there are two perv I know in my new life, just great!"_

Thankfully, Lan then enters in, "You can be so immature sometimes you know that Ash?" Lan came walking in with just a pajama and no shirt.

Ash retaliates with, "Hey, I am not immature, I just like acting immature!"

Bulb then approves, "Good one" and then gives him a high five, which he gladly accepts. "And that is why you'll never bag any girls, and why they will always treat you like a child," said Lan.

"Oh yeah, we'll see about that, our bet is still on whether one of us can get one by the end of this year!"

"Well too bad for you because I already got several numbers, including the cute girl from the convenience store!"

"WHAT!? No fair I told you she's mine."

"I never said I would leave her alone."

"…jackass!" Ash then marches into his room, and Bulb follows behind him. Lan then directs a conversation with his new friend. "So Erb, how'd you liked the meal, Tifa's a killer cook right?"

"Oh not this again…..sigh….well it was alright, though sadly enough it's the first meal I can recall now, ever since I lost my memories."

"I heard about, how did that happen?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"I believed that you're from outer space, so bring it."

"True enough, alright where to start….gosh it's only been a day since I left that place."

Erb begins retelling of his short time with Yuuko, the dimensional witch – which Bulb kindly told him – and about having to go on a journey through space to find his new and old life. His story was short, but Lan understood his position and comments, "that's harsh, you must have done something really bad if she took them away."

"yeah, but you know she said I had to pay a price so I don't get why she would allow me to get back what she took."

"I don't know, but all in all, that tech-bracelet thing sent you here, so it had to be for something."

"Speaking about tech, how did you get those cyborg enhancements?"

Erb stares at the metal pieces on Lan's head and is then told, "These, I don't really know myself; like you, I also lost my memory of who my parents were or where I'm from."

"Oh….so you don't remember where you got them?"

"Yup, and strangely enough I never have to tune them, they just grow and repair by themselves; like some organic machinery."

"Well I hope one day you can find your past…..as for me…"

"You'll find yours as well, don't worry; but there's something I want to ask you?"

"Go right ahead!"

"You wanna have a match tomorrow!? A fight between us.""

"….huh?"

"Seeing finish off those things which such ease, almost made me somewhat jealous and a bit curious. You see, I enjoy fighting strong opponents from time to time."

Intrigued by his explanation, Erb replies, "Oh really, hmmm….." After giving some thought, he then says, "Well I never fight another saiyan before; yet I can't remember a time that I ever fought; but if we do it somewhere desolate where we can destroy as much as we want, then I'll take your offer. I'm also a bit curious to see how other saiyans fight."

Lan then gives a agreeable smile and says, "then we have ourselves a duel." Out of respect to one another, they both firmly shook each other's hand as if they just signed a pact with one another. Inside Ash's room, the two perv were eavesdropping on their conversation. Bulb then inquires Ash, "Well this is just perfect, two monster going head to head tomorrow; who did Yuuko give me!?"

"This is going to be interesting, but we better not tell Tifa about this, she'll get mad as hell if she finds out," said Ash.

"Why are you afraid of her; aren't you and him stronger than she is?"

"Yeah, but she's a whole lot meaner and scarier. But either way, you shouldn't underestimate her; she can be just as strong as I am when she gets serious."

Curious to know more, Bulb continues to ask, "How strong are you guys exactly!?"

"Well, among all of the guardians in the world, I'd say the three of us would be the strongest; whenever we go to that super saiyan thingy of course."

"So who's stronger among the three of you?"

"Hmm, I guess….Lan would be."

"Really, why's that?"

"Between just the three of us, we each have a special trait that best suits us. Tifa is strength, mine is speed, and Lan is precision. Even if Tifa has strength, and I got speed, Lan has both precision, and range at his disposal. Plus, if he gets serious, then even Tifa and I - combine - wouldn't beat him, he has an ace up his sleeve."

Even more interested now by what he's hearing, Bulb allows Ash to continue speaking. "After watching your friend fight today, I guess he could be stronger than Tifa and I, but against Lan, he'll lose."

"Now that I want to see," said Bulb.

"Don't worry my little friend; I'll get you the best sit on the house tomorrow!"

Back to Erb, he just seen Lan go to his room, and was about to go to his own until he bumps into Tifa, who was quietly closing the door behind her. Startled by her appearance, Erb greets her, "Oh hi, you're done telling stories now?"

Tifa reponds, "You heard; pretty embarrassing huh?"

"No not at all, I find it to be pretty cute; seeing you telling stories to her and all."

Flatter by his comment, Tifa blushes and says, "Well that's sweet of you to say." Hearing her response also made him blush; however, his red skin covers his flush look. Tifa then ask him, "Hey are you going to sleep now?"

"Um not really, I don't seem tired at all."

"That's good, because I wanted to ask you something, in private!"

Curious to know what she wants, he complies with her request, and is then lead outside by the front yard. Tifa then sat on the steps, making Erb do the same. She then nervously ask him, "So Erb…..what do you think of our planet so far?"

"Uh…..well to be honest I really don't know, this is the second planet I've been and the one before it, I never had much of a chance to explore the area."

"Oh, is that right!"

Erb then looks up at the night sky, and tells her, "But you know what, if I remembered anything from my past, the feeling I would get from just looking up to the sky would probably be the same."

She also looks up and sights the moon right above them. "You know, for some strange reason, this moon is giving off a weird sense of nostalgia; like I've done this before time and time again…..or maybe just something else."

"Yeah I get what you mean, its' almost….peaceful and soothing…and yet…..sad and depressing."

"Why is that….bad memories?"

"You can say that; this area used to be full of life before, and this church used to be a symbol of hope and dreams, a place where everyone can feel safe and secure from the monsters outside."

"Oh yeah, I've been meaning to ask, why do you and the others live here? I saw a bunch of good looking buildings on the other side."

"Because this is our home, all of the children, including Lan, Ash and I, lived here when we were little; when we were adopted by father Gabriel."

She then starts speaking in a cheerful tone. "We were all either abandon by our parents or lost them to death, but father Gabriel open this church to foster us orphans. He cared for us like as if we were his very own children. He feed us, taught us, and even saved us from time to time – he used to be a guardian while being a priest."

Erb forms a minor shocking expression to show his interest on the matter, and continues to let Tifa speak. "He is a great man, and a great father. He taught us three on how to fight, which is how we became guardians in the first place. But then suddenly, that one night came."

Her tone quickly changes to that of despair and sadness. "One night, when we were barely 10, a giant ape like monster rose up in the middle of the city, and started demolishing everything around it. I didn't know where I was at that night, but from what I heard, father Gabriel handled the creature and rescued me from within the rubble. But on that same night, his health began to deteriorate for some reason."

"So he was never like this before?"

"Never, he's actually only 53 years old right now, and yet he looks like he's in his 80's. We tried every hospital in the city and even to other cities; but no one can diagnose what's causing him to age rapidly."

"Wow, I didn't know; it must be tough."

"It is, and sad, which is why we became guardians in the first place, whatever that monkey monster did to him, we won't let it happen again. But you know strangely enough, whenever I slept, I'm always brought back to that night, seeing the ape destroy buildings and houses, as if I was looking through its eyes….pretty strange right!?"

He ponders at the thought, but simply says, "I guess."

She quickly says, "Yeah me too."

"By the way, how come you only have a tail, except for Lan and Ash?"

"Good question, well they say that their tails have been bothering when they were little so they cut them off. Me on the other hand, I kept my intact, just for memory sake – it's the last thing I have that defines me! I cherish it like how I cherish everyone else."

Admiring her determination, Erb couldn't help but feel somewhat attracted to her, making him form a sympathetic smile, which Tifa quickly grasps. "What are you smiling at, you're making me blush."

"Sorry, I just couldn't help whether it's your personality or appearance which makes you…..you!"

"Are you…having a little crush on me!" said Tifa tauntingly.

"Why is everyone saying that…I mean uh….shit…" cursed Erb.

Tifa continues to taunt him even further, "Oh my god you do! But I'm not surprised; no one…can resist…my charms!" She puts her hand up over her head, and puffs out her breast, making Erb rather nervous and uncomfortable at the same time.

"Oh I'm just kidding! But you know you're quite honest compared to most other guys I know; still I know one other who is annoyingly honest! And you already met him."

"Yeah well, I guess I'm just like that."

"It's alright though, I don't mind if you like me or not, you can just say it if you want!"

"It's not that, you see; it's complicated!"

"Why's that!?"

"Um, how do I put this…..the more I speak with you, I get a better understanding of something….probably certain feeling I had from my past life. And until I know more, I don't plan on making relationships, especially if I'm going to be leaving soon."

"Oh…that…understandable, but when are you leaving?"

"From what Bulb said, I have less than 9 days left until I can leave, but in all honesty, I rather stay here for a little while longer."

"Well I hope you do, the kids already like you!"

"That's good to hear, but still, that makes it even harder for me to say good bye."

"Don't worry, their tough kids, they'll manage. Now I think it's about time we went to sleep, I'm getting rather tired right now." Tifa lets out a yawn and begins to walk back inside the church, making Erb do the same. Aside from that, he felt a something tingling his senses and looks back up to the sky. It was only a split second when Erb felt an ominous presence somewhere up above, but it quickly disappears. This bothered him because he made the same ominous threat when he fought the crab monsters. However, seeing as how it was just all in his head, he dismisses the claim and went back inside the church.

Looking out through a window, Gabriel was observing Tifa and Erb sitting outside, and is relieved to see her making friends. But that wasn't why he was watching them, and remembering the night of the ape made him gasp for air. He quickly grabs a cup of water and some pills, and took his medicine to ease his pain. This then reminds him, _"This isn't good, I'm becoming too weak now; I can't die yet, not yet; for Tifa's sake!"_

After calming down, he too went to bed, and fell asleep, while hoping to stay alive for the sake of his precious foster daughter and to hide a deadly fact from her.

**_The next morning….._**

After everyone had their breakfast, Tifa brought along Lan, Ash, Erb, and Bulb into the uptown area in the city to do some more shopping and are now going back home carrying several more bags of fruits, bread, meat, and other items.

Howevers, on the way back, Tifa decides to give Erb a new makeover, so they stopped by a hair salon and waited outside; this left Ash to start whining again. "Can we just wait at home; I'm tired of sitting around and just waiting out here."

"I second his idea!" said Lan.

Tifa then tells them, "Oh come on, man up, and it's only been half an hour since he got in."

"Spending half an hour means wasting half an hour of my life; but even way, why did you want to give him a haircut?"

"Truthfully, I didn't like it; his hair looks too much like yours!"

Insulted by her remark, Ash replies, "Hey, he doesn't have a widow's peak like me, and my fair looks nothing like his."

Lan then joins in, "Actually it does, that kinda bothered me."

"Not you too; ARGH is he done yet!? I'm gonna go crazy."

Bulb then answers him, "You don't have to, he's done."

The four of them hear the doorbells jingling behind them, and see their red lizard friend with shorter hair, retaining his spikey feature. Tifa – liking his new look – compliments him, "Now you look great!"

Erb brushes his new haircut, and then says, "I feel shorter now!"

"Don't worry, at least your taller than me still," said Bulb sarcastically.

"Oh that's reassuring!"

"Great, now can we go home now!?" said Ash.

"Here's your sword back," said Tifa. She hands back his katana, which he gladly took back, and holsters it back onto his side. But he then directs a question to everyone, saying, "Is it really ok for me to be carrying this around in public?"

"It's fine; as long as your with us, they'll just think you're some guardian member like us," said Ash.

Tifa then adds, "Just came sure not to cut down any buildings."

Erb expresses his comprehension to Tifa's remark with an "of course I won't" look.

Now their finally heading back to the church after a long morning of shopping around the city, but as Erb observes the city life to be a tranquil environment, he notices how peaceful it is despite yesterday's commotion. Lan notices his friend's behavior and ask, "What's bothering you?"

"It's this city, just yesterday a couple of crab monsters flew into the city, and yet no one here is bothered by it!"

"That's because they were found in the downtown area; there are hardly any people who live there anymore since it got destroyed, so there's no reason for concern."

"So I heard, but why there but not here though; if they were smart enough to launch giant monsters over the wall, wouldn't they have picked a better spot."

"That's because there are more guardians stationed in the uptown district, there are hardly any guardians stationed in the downtown area except for us; though we do it voluntarily since we live there."

"But you guys showed them from the other day, made them rethink twice on where to land."

"Well we hope that comes true, because it's starting to get really annoying having to fight them off every single time."

Ash then adds to the conversation. "Hell, with the number of monsters we killed, they should be promoting us!"

Tifa then joins in, "Yeah, but the number of buildings we destroyed probably balances out our kills; they still blame us for destroying the dome last month."

"What did you guys do?" asked Erb curiously.

"We accidently demolished the entire dome after destroying a giant mole monster," said Ash.

But then Lan corrects him, "You mean you two destroyed the dome, I was just sitting by, watching."

"Yeah thanks a lot asshole!" said Tifa.

"You're welcome!" answered Lan. He then reminds himself about what he and Erb were going to do, so he then asks them, "Hey, I just remembered something I wanted to show Erb today, do you guys think you can get back by yourselves?" Erb instantly remembers their duel today, and acts as though he knew nothing about it.

Tifa – a little suspicious of Lan's sudden favor – asks him, "Um sure…..where you guys going exactly?"

"We're just going to the library to look for some clues about outer space and stuff."

"Oh ok then; well have fun," said Tifa, taking the lie like some truth. But Ash and Bulb knew better and developed their own plan to watch their duel after they get back home. Lan answers her back in a sarcastic manner, "We will mom! Let's go, you better keep up!"

"Right behind you!" responded Erb. The two of them then leap to the air and skip over buildings, whereas Tifa, Ash and Bulb went on back home.

**_Guardian Headquarter…._**

Within the compound of the GHQ – Guardian Headquarters – many of the employees are working around the clock, reporting any outside activities outside Midgar, and even within for fear of potential threats arising inside the city.

But they also had one other detection system, which they hardly use since they never expected it. That is the sole reason why, every guardian member in the world are being gathered. Coming at them from the edge of their solar system, an asteroid about the size of their city was just passing by, going nowhere near their world; but then it suddenly changes its course and is now heading straight at them. Everyone went on high alert and began devising a plan against the impending threat.

**_Midgar, outskirts of uptown…._**

Out by the no man's land over the city walls, the terrain is a mixture of old buildings covered by wild plant life. Erb and Lan take up positions to commence their duel. "No one will be disturbing all the way out here; we can fight as much as we want."

"That's good to hear, alright then, if you're ready, let's start!" Erb then takes his sword out, and throws it away from where he stood, making Lan ask, "You sure that was a good idea, you might need it soon!"

"Don't worry; I think I'm plenty strong without it." Facing his entire body to the side, Erb positions his legs to be shoulder width apart from one another, bends his knees a little, and extends his arms out to his side.

Lan on the other hand, faces his body to Erb, brought his left leg forward, bends his knees as well, and brought his left arm to his side, and his right above his head.

For the next few seconds, they carefully studied each other's stances, thinking up the best way to approach one another. _"Erb seems to be completely open, and yet why do I get the feeling he isn't. I'll just have to outsmart him somehow,"_ thought Lan.

In Erbs mind, _"from the way he is, I can tell he got some experience in hand to hand combat; no thanks to Tifa and Ash most likely. But that doesn't matter right now; first I have to figure out what his traits are."_

Erb is the first to make a move, and he immediately warps himself right in front of Lan, and threw a straight punch at him.

But Lan instantly dodges his punch, and threw his own in response. The two of them start to exchange punches with one another, blocking and countering in an almost instantaneous pace. Their fight quickly escalates them going up in the air and demolishing through ruined buildings one after another.

As they crash into another building, they both smash their fists with one another, forming a shockwave strong enough to obliterate the building from the inside, forming a large column of dust around the area. From within the large dust cloud, the two of them then leap out, and position themselves back to their old stance.

They were breathing heavily now, drench with sweat, but are smiling nonetheless; their fight is just beginning.

"I didn't think there would be someone as strong as you; but let's see how much." Lan then charges himself up and becomes a super saiyan in mere seconds.

"Then let's DO THIS!" Erb does the same, turning himself into a super saiyan, and charges at Lan in an energetic manner.

On top of the wall, Bulb and Ash are enjoying their front row seat as they watch a free fight match between two saiyans. Bulb had a bag of popcorn, which Ash happily gave him to eat, and starts commenting on the fight. "Wow, look at them go; never thought I'd see a match as good as this on my first travel."

"I never thought I would see Lan actually having a hard time; and Erb's actually pretty fast, maybe even faster than me!"

"I haven't seen you fight though, but if you say so…..I wonder if Tifa believed us when we left," said Bulb.

"She believed us; if she just lets us go, then that means she trusts us."

"But what if that was just a ploy for her to follow us. You know, using us to lead her to where ever we're going without her knowing."

"Nah, you're just thinking too much my little man, she ain't that smart!?"

Sadly, to their surprise, they hear Tifa saying behind their backs, "Oh really now!"

"…..uh oh!"

Back to the fight, Super saiyan Erb and Lan are now shooting energy balls at each other, but Erb is losing. So far, he has just been throwing one ki blast after another with just his hands, but couldn't land one blast on him. Lan on the other hand hasn't move from the spot, and is standing there with his arms folded across his chest. Instead of using his hands like Erb, he is actually able to form ki balls in midair with just his mind.

Using his latent ability, he blocks Erb's ki attack by colliding them with his own, and whenever his opponent gets close, he plants energy mines near him and set them off automatically.

After taking one last blast, Erb then tries to gain some distance away from Lan, but he keeps getting pushed forward from the resulting explosions placed behind him. He is now trapped by Lan and start to become rather reckless. Erb then thinks, _"Shit, I can't move anyway without having to set off those mind, but how the hell is he doing that!?"_

Then, as if Lan read his mind, he says, "If you're wondering how I'm doing this, then let me say this; unlike Ash and Tifa, I have the ability to control my energy freely, thanks to my cyborg enhancements! I call this technique, **Energy Belts!** And I can a lot more things than just form energy spheres!"

He then forms three large golden spheres and then changes them into laser beams. With an almost prefect precision, the beams hit Erb and triggers a chain reaction with the other energy mines around him. "I call that move, **Lancers.**"

Seeing no sign of movement within the smoke cloud, Lan relaxes his arm but still stand on guard, until he hears something peculiar from the smoke.

"**ka….me….ha…me…**" He then felt a sudden ping, urging him to move, and so he did and just in a knick of time.

"**HAAAAA!**" The black smoke is quickly dispersed by a gigantic blue energy beam soaring through the sky and barely grazing the wall – luckily the blast didn't destroy it.

Lan lies on the ground, with a bewildered look, and sees Erb standing in the middle of the pile of rubble with both of his arm extending forward. "What the heck was that!?" said Lan.

Erb replies, "That was my technique….I think…..I don't know really actually; the idea just came out of my head from somewhere; good thing I knew how to control that blast, I was afraid that I might hit the wall."

He then brings his arms back up to resume the match, making Lan quickly get back up to do the same. "Hit the wall!? You almost hit me with that!" said Lan.

"Yeah, but I knew you'd dodge…sort of! But now I know how to deal with your….**Energy Belt** and **Lancers**. I know your weakness."

"I like to see you try! COME AT ME!" The two of them finally charge at each other one last time, and were about to resume their duel till the both of them get smashed to the ground by a pissed off Tifa.

"YOU DUMBASSES!" yelled Tifa, using both her fist to partially knock them out cold.

Erb and Lan both lay on the dirt ground with agonizing looks, and are somewhat still conscious despite being put down by Tifa. She then decides to lecture the both of them on proper behavior. "Who the hell fights in the middle of the day right outside of the city walls!? Of all the people, I would expect that Ash to be the stupid one, but you two – especially you Erb – I am so disappointed! And you two knew about this!"

Behind Tifa, Ash and Bulb are standing in an attentive manner, with large bumps on their head and bruised faces. "We just wanted to see them fight!" said Ash pathetically.

"Just shut it! Now we're all going back home and when we do, you have a lot of explaining to…..huh?" Tifa hears something ringing from her pocket, and reaches inside to find her pager blaring out of control. On the screen, she reads, "Level 7 Red Alert, all personal immediately gather at HQ for mission briefing."

Ash's and Lan's pagers also ring loudly, and they atoo read the message. Erb stands back up, rubbing the back of his head to ease the pain and ask everyone, "What's happening?"

Tifa then says, "HQ is calling all of us, something big must be coming!?"

"Just great, guess we'll have to postpone our fight some other day then, duty calls," said Lan.

Ash then adds, "But I don't think I've ever seen a level 7 warning before, and that's the highest right!?"

"Which makes all the more reason for us to get there, now let's go, I'll settle all of your punishments later!" ordered Tifa.

"Wait, what do I do?" asked Erb, still rubbing his head.

Tifa then tells him, "We'll bring you along, they'll let you in as our guest, and now we're gonna be late; we have to hurry."

She begins running to uptown, followed by Ash and then Lan. Erb quickly grabs his sword, and was about to follow them, until he remember Bulb being here and swiftly picks him up along the way.

This is the end of episode 3; please rate, review, comment, or favorite. And please make note on any errors I made, whether it is grammatical or something else.

Here are some characters I took from other contents:

1) Marlene – Final fantasy 7 (not exactly the same one, but i decided to put her in since Tifa is in it.)

Here are some OC characters I made:

1) Gabriel


	5. Episode 4 - Asteroids to Dust

CrimZon Universe Season 1 – Rebirth

Episode 4 – Asteroids to Dust!

**_Yuuko's shop…._**

Inside the mysterious shop of where the dimensional witch resides, Yuuko has been carefully monitoring Erb's progress thus far in her secluded room through a glass orb. The orb is projecting Erb running through the streets of a city in another world with his new found friends. "It looks like things area about to get interesting; but I hadn't expected a being such as him to arrive so soon. Was this an inevitable result of my interference, or was this is really….by pure coincidence?"

Ever since he left on his journey, she starts to notice many events from this universe and others have begun to change or have moved forward much quicker than anticipated. She was starting to believe that maybe saving Erb from his demise wasn't such a smart move, but she needed more observation to see it were true.

Watanuki then enters the room, holding a tray of tea and snacks, ordered by Yuuko. "Here's your tea and rice cookies, just like you wanted them. Hey, whats that orb you got there?"

Yuuko answers him, "Come see for yourself."

Taking her permission, he approaches the orb and eagerly observes through it, only to discover Erb to be in a state of worry. "It's that red lizard guy; what's gotten him so riled up?"

"He just came out of a battle with another like him, but so far the world he's in is expecting some trouble."

"What kind of trouble?"

"The evil kind; and not your typical kind; to be perfectly honest, even I don't think Erb is even ready yet to confront someone as powerful as this."

"Then he'll need help, can't you do anything about that?"

Yuuko assures him, "No, I cannot Watanuki; but even if he cannot defeat it alone, the chances of him winning or at least surviving the battle with the help of his new friends, are good; though not very high either."

"So we're just going to sit by and watch!?"

"No, I'm going to be sitting down and watching, while you prepare lunch!"

"Oh, well that's nice!" replied the Asian boy in a sarcastic tone, bearing his teeth at Yuuko.

"Don't worry, he won't die and neither will he lose, as long as he wants to pursue his quest of self-discovery, he will do his best to survive."

"Speaking about self-discovery; I still don't get why you took away his memories as a price, but then led him to find both his new and old life?"

But she simply tells him, "Because I did and that's all you're going to learn."

"But what was the price?"

"Sigh….if you really want to know, then answer me this; who wanted the wish?"

"That's easy he did."

"Are you sure?"

"What, you mean someone else did….wait a sec." Watanuki finally understands what Yuuko meant, making him remember, _"Who did ask for the wish; was it her or him? If it were Yuuko, then she should be the one to pay a price, but if it's that guy – Erb – then the price would have been some more severe than just taking away his memory temporary – Yuuko isn't that nice. Though, if someone else did then…ugh this is too confusing!"_

Seeing her servant seriously having a hard time finding the right answer, she then says, "Yuuko, not so easy is it!? Well don't worry, you'll figure it out soon; now make lunch please, preferably pizza!"

Frustrated by her confusing intentions, he did as she asked, and left her alone in the room. Yuuko then resumes her observation of Erb arriving to a huge building and then talks to the orb, "I don't know if your either the luckiest or unluckiest man ever."

**_Midgar Headquarter…._**

As Erb walks into the lobby of GHQ with Bulb hanging on his shoulder, he spots a wave of men and women, wearing strange clothing and carrying equally strange weapons running around in a minor panic. Lan, Ash and Tifa were by the front desk, checking themselves in, and then wave Erb to receive a guest pass.

Tifa then orders him in a cold tone of voice, "Wear this, it'll allow you to be here with us."

Erb just nods quietly as to not further destabilize the atmosphere around them – he could tell she was still angry at his actions.

The three guardians then showed him the way to a very large meeting hall, filled with an even greater number of people and a large stage with several chairs at the end of the room facing to them. Imitated by their presence, Erb asks, "Is everyone here a guardian?"

Ash answers him, "Yup, from every city nearby our own; there are probably around a thousand of us in total, maybe a tenth of them are A class."

"A class; you guys have a ranking structure?"

"Yeah, I'm surprised you understood that quickly. Here's a quick guardian 101, GHQ has 4 classes divided amongst the guardians, going from D to A. D class guardians are assigned for local affairs such as burglaries, arm robberies, and such and such. C classes handle minor monsters issues – the weak kind - and also some local problems. However, B and up handle serious monster issues, either inside or outside the city; like the crab things we fought yesterday. But usually, people who are A class are task to protect the city from invasions and are stationed as guards by the wall. But for special circumstances, there is a rank above A, and those are the Knights; and there are 8 of them in total. But what's even more interesting is, all eight of them are stationed here in Midgar."

Hearing the end of his explanation, Erb then says, "Strangely enough, all of that made a lot of sense, Knights and stuff." Erb starts scanning around the room, getting a good reading on how strong they are – using his ability to sense energy – and is surprised to find them….weak. "Um quick question, what rank are you guys?"

Lan gladly says to him, "We're A class!"

"And who else here is an A class?" asked Erb.

"Those two of there are," answered Lan.

From where Lan is pointing, Erb spots a giant muscular black man with his hair braided, and has a robotic arm. He then sees him talking to a young girl wearing a ninja get up. Comparing their power levels with his friends, Erb comes to his conclusion and says, "Really, I find that hard to believe."

Ash then replies, "This is probably a stupid question, but why do you say that?"

"Simple, you guys are much stronger than most of these guys, even when you're not super saiyans."

"And how do you know that," ask Ash.

"Because you're power levels are much higher," said Erb. But he then wonders to himself as to why his friends stopped walking and were looking at him as if he was speaking a native language. The fact then came to him, "….wait…you guys…..really can't sense energy?"

The three guardians look to another to see if they knew what Erb meant; but they all just gave each other blank stares and then Ash asks, "What do you mean sensing energy?" leading to Lan adds, "What you mean, really?"

A little taken back by their reaction, Erb then ask, "You mean you guys can't; how have you guys been able to use it if you haven't even learned how to sense it!?"

Lan then answers for his friends, "We just thought it was our thing; you know, a special power or something."

"…wow!" Is all Erb could say to describe his response.

Tifa - taking his response as an insult – responds, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Sensing her hostility flaring again, Erb tries to explain, "I'm just surprised, I'd thought you guys knew about that stuff since you're all strong," and then remembers, _"yet somehow I already know this stuff."_

"Well sorry if we made you think we're stupid or something," said Ash simply.

"That's not what I meant; you guys are able to use your energy or ki so well, and yet you were never told about what it is?"

Tifa then asks, "Hold on, are you saying there are more people who know how to use this….ki?"

Erb was about to answer her back until Lan suddenly interruptedly cuts in, "How about we hold the questions for later, the meeting is about to start!"

The room with a thousand or so fighters went became completely silent as they all spot 5 men and 3 women, each of them varying in age, wearing different style clothing, began walking onto the stage and settle themselves on their chairs. In the middle of the group, a beautiful girl around Erb's age with long blonde hair accompanied by a green hair band and wearing a black and sage green clothing, announces to everyone in a commanding yet sincere tone of voice, "I will make this announcement short and clear for those who are wondering why we have all gathered here today. GHQ's space detector has just discovered an asteroid – the size of the city itself - heading in our direction and will arrive within the next day or so. I believe you all know what the outcome will be."

On a wall behind her, a holographic projection of a chart with both the flight path of the asteroid, and the amount of time remaining, instilled a chilling fear among most of the guardians – except for Erb's group.

Within the crowd, a class B guardian then speaks out in a frighten tone, "But, why are we here; I get the fact that A class guardians are called in, but I'm just a B class and there are some of us who are even lower. What do we got to do with any of this?"

Then, another man in the crowd supports his claim, "He's right; we may be able to handle monsters, but an asteroid the size of the city itself is way beyond our capability." Soon after, everyone else began mumbling to each other in a loud manner, making the blonde hair girl yell out, "Everyone, settle down! Now I know some of you – if not – most of you are having doubts on what role you play in, but the reason why you were called is to provide you the truth, which the general population does not know yet; and since you are all here, we now have a record of who is and isn't. So do not even think about leaking this information out or else you will be punished severely."

Another guardian speaks out, "But why can't we, the people need to know about this!?"

The girl then spoke again, "If the people know about this, then chaos and confusion will run amuck throughout the streets of Midgar, and by the time the asteroid arrives, we would all be too busy protecting the citizens from each other. Which is why every B class member and below are here; you will be assigned with handling crowd control, whereas all the A class, including the eight of us, will deal with the asteroid. Is everyone clear on that?"

Hearing her logic, everyone went back to acting normal, creating an opening for her to reveal their counter measure. "Alright, since everyone is in agreement, we will move on to explaining our counter measure."

The holographic projection behind her then shows a part of the planet's surface with the asteroid's path on top of it. The girl then calls out, "Guardian Lan, please step forward!"

Hearing his name, Lan moves up, leaving Erb and the others wondering what he has to do with any of this. As he approaches the stage, he looks up to the girl and says, "You called Roza?"

The girl instantly replies back in a discouraging tone, "That's Knight Roza to you!"

"Whoops! My mistake,' said Lan, letting out a casual chuckle which further antagonizes Roza – the blonde girl.

She was about to retaliate back at him for his improper behavior towards her, but she quickly stops herself from doing so; that would be out of character. Roza clears her throat, recomposes herself, and resumes her briefing. "GHQ has calculated the time of impact to be roughly 0900 hours from now, making it roughly at night. The impact site will be several miles away from the city; however, the aftershock is said to be strong enough to wipe every neighboring city off the face of the map and maybe the entire planet. Which is why, for the next hours, we will be establishing a post within the area of impact and fire a laser beam at the asteroid as it enters our atmosphere. Unfortunately we do not have any weapons strong enough to perform that, so Guardian Lan will have to do. As some of you may know, he is the only one who is able to produce a laser beam strong enough to wipe out an entire legion of monsters with one fell swoop, and many of you probably have seen him done it…..for example, less than an hour ago you all may have seen a rather large blue beam of light soaring over the city!"

Everyone look to Lan as a response, making him ask, "What do you mean?"

"There have been reports and sightings of a large energy based attack blanketing the sky above the city from over the wall, and our radar detected you and two other guardians within the region. We will not punish you as of now for reckless endangerment but…" But she is then cut off by Lan, protesting, "Oh you mean that laser beam…..weeeelllllllll sorry to break it o you but that wasn't me."

Then an Orc man from one of the chairs objects, "How dare you speak while the commander is talking; know your place, you simpl….." but the man stops as Roza raises her hand, hinting him to cease his pointless bickering. "It's ok Knight Yadar, I will let it slide this time. Guardian Lan, I think it's pretty obvious that you're lying to hide your tracks but it won't…" Yet again, Lan stops hers once more, "No really, it wasn't me, that blast actually came from my friend."

Roza cocks an eye from his claim, but dispels it, "I find that hard to believe, there isn't anyone else who can do that within the guardians; not even amongst us Knights!"

Lan then replies in his usual casual manner, "but he isn't from either group. He's actually over there, the red lizard guy!"

The knights and the guardians then look over to Erb, causing Tifa and Ash to slowly step away from the attention. Confused by why everyone is looking at him, he replies restlessly, "Uhhhh…hi!"

Roza – not impressed by the red lizard boy's appearance – checks through the registry on her pad, and found him to be a guest ; which later made her yell, "Who let him in a civilian in here!?"

Lan answers her, "He's a guest under my permission, and if you intend on destroying that hunk of rock, then I suggest you let him stay."

"Oh, and why should I take your advice," said Roza.

Lan then tells his reason while pointing his thumb behind him, "Because if you're asking me to destroy that rock with my **Incinerator Cannon **then we're all doom. That attack is a wide range move; I haven't perfected it to be long range yet. But he on the other hand; he can definitely pull it off. Oh yeah just to let everyone know, he's the one who took out most of those crab monsters from yesterday's incident."

Hearing his claim, many of the other guardians start to mutter to one another in awe from the newly revealed information behind Erb; but there were still some who are not impressed by what Lan claims - the orc man for one. "HAHAHA, like that means anything; any A class guardian can do that, even a B class; and especially a Knight such as I."

But Lan quickly reminds him, "and he is the one who shot that huge ass laser, remember Knight Yadar! That's pretty hard to forget."

"Sure he did, but if that little chameleon did, then I like to see him do it again!" said Yadar. Sadly for him, just as he continues to laugh, a blue laser beam zooms over his head, and to his shock, the laser incinerated most of his hair. With widen eyes, Yadar then looks to where the blast came from, and sees the palm of Erb's hand emitting residual smoke after firing his tiny ki blast – this made the orc stumble back onto his seat, and everyone dumbstruck – besides Lan and Roza of course.

Realizing what he did, Erb begins apologizing, "Oh uh, ahem, sorry about that, the word chameleon made me suddenly do that...weird."

Roza – still being a bit skeptic - calls out to Erb, "You, come up here!"

Erb hears the girl ordering him to come in a daunting tone, so he eagerly complies with her demand and left Bulb to Ash and Tifa. Upon arriving by Lan, he then asks the girl, "Uh, yes, you called miss, I mean Knight, or commander….knight commander!?"

Roza then leaps over the table and jumps down to him, startling everyone to the point of backing away from her – except for the two saiyans in front.

She then takes a good long look at Erb, making note of his muscle tone, his sword, and his appearance in general. For someone she sees to be frail and a little short, seeing him close made him appear much bigger than she initially thought. His sword also peek her interest as its design and shape seem unique and elegant. And though she sees some part of him being a lizard man, she had never encountered a red one with an almost human-like body – ten fingers, human eyes, ears, and limbs. But not only that, as she looks at him as a whole, she can vaguely sights a faint white outline all over his body, which made Erb seem much more interesting than she had thought.

Though, while she was studying him, Erb was also studying her; sensing her ki flow. Compared to every other guardian in the room – besides his friends - he now knew what a knight is and why she is considered one; all 8 of them were strong and the girl in front of him is probably strong enough to force him to become a super saiyan, if needed be. However, finally noticing some of her….assets…he became increasingly uncomfortable standing in front of her and tries to not make eye contact with her – Roza is by far the prettiest girl he has met thus far since his journey began.

After careful examination, she then looks away from him, appearing as though he is deliberating with herself. But the next thing he sees her do is letting an uninteresting sigh and turns away from him. Thinking that she was done, he was about to relax himself, until the girl swiftly performs a back swing kick with her right leg, almost hitting his face.

Roza decided to attack him in order to see how strong he really is, and knew it was the right move; just before her kick made contact, the red lizard boy instantly brought his arm up and without even budging, he completely blocks her. Lan – who is still standing in his spot in a causal posture – forms a tiny delightful grin under his face visor, while continuing to observe their little skirmish.

Everyone else were in a complete shock after seeing Roza - leader of the 8 knights and ranked as the strongest among them - going at it with some stranger - who is shockingly on even terms with her. But as soon as they see her retracts her kick, both she and Erb disappear on the spot, and in their place they could only make out the air exploding around Lan.

After several exchanges of punches and kicks, both fighters reappear, with weapons at each other's throat. Roza had her dagger within less than an inch by Erb's throat whereas he held the hilt of his sheathed sword over his head, and the covered blade area vertically aligned over her chest.

Seeing as how they could both take each other's life away, Erb nervously confesses, "Alright I give; you win. Now can we stop now, I just fought with this guy less than an hour ago and I'm really tired."

Dropping his sword, and raising his hand up, Roza then takes her blade away from his throat, and puts it back onto her side.

After that, she then tells Erb, "I am sorry that I attacked you, I had to make sure this idiot of a guardian was telling the truth; and it appears he is."

Erb looks over to Lan with a look saying, "did you planned all of this," but receives a simple motion of his shoulders hinting an "I don't know," gesture.

He later sees Roza's extending her hand in front of him, saying, "I am Knight Commander Roza Vanling of the Eight Knight of the Guardian core; please to make your acquaintance sir….."

The red saiyan then fills in the blank, "Erb, just Erb!"

She then resumes, "Well then, Sir Erb, if you are able to produce something similar to the one earlier on, then I beseech you to provide the city of Midgar your assistance. If you get us through this crisis in one peace, then as acting Commander, I will reward you with anything you want."

Everyone heard her offer to Erb and couldn't believe what they were hearing from her; she basically begged some stranger on the spot, – whom they have never seen nor heard of before – for his help. But instead of ridiculing her actions, they all understood the situation and from what they've seen – their little sparring match – the stranger is obviously, way above their league. Even the knights knew this, and were beginning to feel a bit hopeful of their chances.

A bit uneasy on how to respond back in the same manner, he gladly shakes her hand and accepts, "You don't have to tell me, I'll help out in any way I can, and you don't have to worry about rewarding me, I don't want any."

"Strong and humble, a rare trait among men; thank you Sir Erb, I hope to see you in action soon."

But as soon as she gives her gratitude, somehow Bulb sat on top of Erb's head, and quickly asks her, "Hey miss knight, since he doesn't want anything but still saves everyone here in the end, can I get something in return in his place; I'm practically this guy's coach and all?"

Surprised by the appearance of a little green creature, instead of answering him, she was about to snatch and hug him in a childish manner – she has a weak spot for cute little creatures! Luckily, Erb grabs him by his bud, making Bulb ask anxiously, "Hey what are you doing?" He then throws Bulb over his head, sending him to Ash to catch.

Seeing as things were getting a little off topic, Lan reminds Roza, "So if you're done playing around with my friend Commander, what are your orders?"

Getting reminded by Lan, she resumes her knightly duties and barks out, "Ahem, to summarize today's short briefing, Sir Erb will contend with the asteroids, with guardian Lan as back up; the rest of the A class guardians and knights – including myself – will take care of whatever remains of the asteroid if needed be. Every B class and below will be stationed near the shelters and the wall in case any monster gets the idea of attacking us. Does everyone understand?"

Everyone in the hall then plants their feet on the ground, put their arms on their side, and hollered in unison, "Yes Commander!" Even the knights followed suit, leaving Roza to end, "Then get to work everyone, all knights and class A guardians are to await by the northwest gate within the next half hour. Everyone else, report to the front desk to receive your assigned duty. You are all dismissed."

Everyone in the room immediately left, while Erb ran back to Ash and Tifa, but Lan stuck around with Roza. "What are you still standing around for Guardian Lan, get to the gate on the double?" order Roza.

Lan retorts back, "I will, but there's something I like to discuss with you; in private."

Erb notices Lan being with Roza, and ask his two other friends, "So what's the deal with him, does he know that girl; they seem pretty close?"

Tifa quickly answers back, "that's because he's her boyfriend; yet they keep their relationship a secret for some reason - probably for the best!"

"Damn lucky bastard!" cursed Ash and Bulb.

Amazed by this fact, Erb couldn't find any words to give a feedback with, and decides to change the subject, "why are we all running, are we going to the gates already?"

"Nope, we're gonna head back home first to get some gear, and then head on to the northwest gate. Lan will probably do the same," said Ash.

"Enough talk, let's get a move on quick," barked Tifa. As the hundreds of guardians flood out of the GHQ, the city went into an uproar, but in a good and control fashion.

**_Less than a day's worth of travel….._**

As the asteroid floats towards the bustling planet, inside the rock, Thunderwing counts the number of high power levels gathering in one area, and makes note of the same four he had sensed earlier to be among them. But out of the four, one of them brought a sense which he had long forgotten of, ever since he had last met one.

The first thing that came to mind was his last battle with a great being, known across every world and every galaxy to be the most mythical and powerful creature that had ever existed since the age after the forerunners and ancients. He could remember the beast to be just as big as he is, with metal-like scales covering its entire body, and wings large and wide enough to blanket him three folds. The creatures burning glare, razor sharp teeth, horns, and claws, and its deafening roar. After piecing together all of the puzzle, he finally got the picture of the creature and began reveling at the thought of fighting another.

As his anxious desires start to overwhelm him, he utters the name of the beast, whom everyone called them to be, in a maniacal and cold screech, "a dddrrrrrraaggggggooooonnnnnn."

Thunderwing was born over a million years ago, but his bestial instincts override all other desires he had. This is due to the fact of a long war which has ended since the death of his god, Unicorn. After the war between the forerunners and Unicorn's flood army had ended and the sudden disappearance of the forerunners; the flood spores that have remained since then have slowly begun to evolve into independent and intelligent beings, thus giving birth to the kaoticons. But this evolution did not just apply to them only, both the Ancients – another race much like the forerunners and were the builders of the stargate - and the forerunners – protectors of the universe - have also left behind their own legacy. For the ancients, humans have now taken their place as a technological space faring society among other races throughout the universe.

But for the forerunners, what they left behind was only at first, just three individuals. As time moves on however, the first three then became 9 only after only a hundred years, then 81, 243, 729, 2187, and so on and so forth. Both the newly founded kaoticons and humans; have named them to be dragons, and like any story portraying these creatures, they were a force to be reckon with.

And like the battles between the forerunners and the flood, even the kaoticons waged their own against the dragons, leading to a second war, just as equal in scale as their predecessors; though the of knowledge of this war and the information regarding their legacies have stayed hidden from the universe, except for several powerful kaoticons and dragons – Thunderwing was one of them.

The experience and thrill of fighting a dragon again, any dragon for that matter, causes him to leak out a demonic aura so threateningly, he unknowingly begun to crack open his little home from the inside out, and making the asteroid drift much quicker to the lively planet.

**_Midgar, downtown area…._**

As Tifa and Ash stay at the church to gather their gears for their departure, Erb went along with Father Gabriel and the children to guide them safely to a shelter in the city. Gabriel drove everyone into the city on an old worn out van, whereas Erb sat on top since there wasn't any room inside. Bulb stayed behind with Tifa and Ash to help on their packing, so the rest went on to the city.

Spotting the shelter from a distance, accompanied with a million or so people waiting outside, Erb slaps the metal underneath to indicate to Gabriel that they have arrived. The old priest, noting on the possibility that they might not get in, says to him in a loud tone, "It looks like we'll have to ditch the van and go on by foot."

He replies, "But by the time we get to the shelter they'll probably won't allow any more people to get in."

"True, a single shelter can only hold around 500,000 people. We'll just have to look for another then, but that'll probably take too long as well."

Understanding the predicament they're in, Erb offers an idea, "Then we'll just have to fly to another."

Garbiel then asks, "Wait, fly?" But all he gets from him was, "Everyone better hold on tight."

In the next few seconds, everyone in the van began to feel like they were being pushed up, but to their surprise, they see themselves lifting off the ground and quickly flying over the crowd. The citizens who spot the hovering van also spot Erb lifting it over his head with just his two hands. Bypassing the traffic and people, Erb began to survey the city to sense for the shelter with the least amount of people. In a few minute he finds one in the middle of the city and quickly lands himself and the van in front of one, startling everyone inside in the process.

Gabriel and all the kids cautiously step out of the van, but were thrilled to see a shelter, and by Erb's newest trick. All of the children began huddling around him, asking him whether to know how he did or if he can teach them. Gabriel, forming a joyous smile, expresses his gratitude to Erb, "Thank you for bringing us here Erb, you're bags of tricks have really made things easier for us."

"No problem Gabriel, now if you can bring these guys inside, I'll be on my way to the northwest gate, everyone's counting on me," replied Erb.

"Of course, kids form a single line and wait by the gate." All of the kids did as he said and start to march into the shelter in an orderly fashion – pretending to be soldiers. Though, the next thing Gabriel says is directed to Erb. "Erb before you leave, can you do me one other favor?"

"Uh what is it?"

"Please…please will you take care of Tifa."

Understanding his position as being a father to the orphans and trying to be protective, Erb tells him, "I will Gabriel, don't worry."

But the priest then reinforces his worries, "No, I mean it; you must protect her when the time comes and I'm afraid it will be soon."

"What do you mean?"

"There's something you should know about Tifa's tail!"

A bit skeptic as to why her tail is involved, he asks, "What about it?"

The priest then takes a more serious stand, tilting his head down as if he was ashamed of what's going to come out after. "You heard about the incident from 7 years ago, when a giant ape arrived?"

"Yeah, but I only know a little about it; is this going to take long because I really need to get a move on?"

"Please bear with me for a few more minutes; this won't even take more than a minute. Even though I've only known you for a day, I rather tell this to you, a stranger, rather than my children; because I know you're able to do it."

Having no choice in the matter, Erb did as he asked, and waits to hear his explanation. "Alright, I'm listening!"

Among the children who were waiting by the shelter door, Marlene notices Erb and father Gabriel discussing something, and decided to get a little closer to tell Erb something that bothered her for a while. But as she gets close enough, Erb begins to start walking away, making her scream out, "Wait, mister Erb!"

Erb hears Marlene calling out to him and turns to ask, "Uh yeah, what is, do you need something?"

Marlene then speaks in a worry tone, "No, I just wanted to ask; will Tifa, Ash and Lan comeback after all of this is over?"

"What's this all of a sudden; why….you worried?" said Erb.

"Well, I just seen a lot of guardians acting strangely today and I heard something about today being the end of days or something like that. I don't know what their talking about, but I don't like it. So are the three of them going to be safe?"

Sensing her concern, Erb forces up a smile and reassures her, "You know the answer to that already, they'll come back, laughing like happy idiots, you'll see."

But he then hears her ask him, "Then will you come back as well!?"

A little taken back by her sudden question, and a bit glad that she was also worry about him, he then puts up an even bigger smile showing his pearly white teeth, while confidently tell her, "Of course I am, and when I do, I'll you and everyone about what happen!"

Taking his cheerful attitude and words as a good enough answer, Marlene also puts up a grand

Smirk and says, "Good!"

As a gesture of good faith, Erb give a thumbs up to Marlene, which in return, she did the same. "Alright then I'm off to save the city, see ya guys later!"

Waving his farewell to Gabriel and Marlene, he runs off through the streets and in a white and blue blaze of aura, he lifts himself off the ground and flies across the city, leaving the two of them watching in bewilderment and hope.

Even though he'd only known them for a day, that amount of time he spent enjoying their company gave him more than enough reason to protect their city and their world; if he couldn't even protect one city from an impending doom, how was he going to protect the universe like Yuuko said.

**_Midgar, Northwest gate…._**

Tifa, Ash, and Bulb are still making their way to the gates, hoping over buildings to arrive there on time. Bulb – sitting on Ash's shoulder – brings back the topic of their ranking.

"Since your guys are A class for so long, why haven't you guys risen up to knights yet?" asked Bulb.

Ash simply answers him, "Because no one knows about our strength yet."

Tifa adds into the conversation, "That super saiyan stuff you told us about, no one knows that we can do that."

"What; but why and how?"

"Because we're too strong; if they knew we're strong enough to take on every Knight in the guardian core, then they would label us as potential dangers to the public. That's why we guard the downtown area since there aren't many prying eyes to witness us transform when we need to," said Tifa.

"But why the hell would they do that, wouldn't they be happy to know that there are three super saiyans to help protect their city? That just doesn't add up!" asked Bulb.

Tifa further explains to him, "It's because their scared, GHQ put up the ranking system for a reason; to balance out the amount of power between each class in case a revolt occurred within the core. But if someone or some people disrupt that balance, they start to immediately limit their capabilities for fear of being turned against by that outbalanced power. Which is why we kept it a secret…..for Gabriel and the kid's sake; they would be put under constant surveillance and will be stripped of their citizenship. That means they can't go to hospitals, shelters, and schools until they the city reinstates them."

Applaud by this news; Bulb says in a distasteful tone, "What kind of system is that, that's just plain stupid and ridiculous"

Ash then comments, "That's the way it is on our world, we live every day in fear of the outside dangers and even inside, and now were being attack from the one place we never thought of; space! But GHQ isn't all that strict, hell; the only other person who knows about our transformation is Roza!"

"The blonde chick, how does she know?"

"It's a long story Bulb; know this, Lan had no choice in the matter and accidently showed her. Thankfully she has kept it a secret for us since then," said Tifa.

Ash then cuts in with a remark, "Though, I don't think she'll be able to keep Erb a secret, and now that I think about, why the hell did Lan blurt him out? Now everyone going to think he's some sort of threat now if he does destroy that rock."

"Ok that, I already know the answer to," said Bulb.

"Enlighten us then," ask Tifa.

"Simple, we're not going to be here very long, remember!"

Tifa then remembers her conversation with Erb last night and says, "Oh yeah…the gate thing."

"Lan already knows this fact, so he probably knew we'd have no trouble escaping this place if it comes down to it; and even if they do try to restrict us, what the heck are they going to do to someone who can take out a rock the size of the city with just one blast?"

"That's definitely true…hey I see the gate," said Tifa, pointing towards the huge door by the city walls.

The three of them arrive to the gate, meeting up with several other guardians and Knights who have also just arrived. Waiting by the gate, they all spot Commander Roza with Lan beside her, barking out orders to them.

"Is everyone accounted for, is Sir Erb anywhere to be found?" asked Roza.

Knight Yadar steps in to say, "Maybe the little coward ran off; but I wouldn't be surprised if he did!"

Then another Knight – a little kid wearing a metal backpack - joins in, and ridicules on Yadars assumption, "That's not funny Knight Yadar, he's our only hope of escaping this crisis!"

But Yadar just simply laughs in mockery of the young knight and says, "Don't worry your tiny head, Knight Arum, I'll bet I can smash that thing into a million pieces with just one swing of my mighty hammer."

Unfortunately, not everyone shares his enthusiasm, but even Roza was starting to doubt her decision on putting all their hopes on him. She then looks to Lan, asking him, "Are you sure he's reliable? Will he come?"

But Lan quickly puts her worry at ease in his casual but agnostic manner, "Why don't you ask him yourself…wait is he flying!?"

A little baffled by his comment, she turns to see where Lan is seeing, and to her surprise, she see him, flying here. Bulb detects Lan attention being drifted elsewhere, and also shifts his gaze to where, only to say, "What the heck!?"

Everyone heard his comment, and they also said the same thing, only after seeing Erb land in the middle of the crowd.

Tifa – confused about whether she was just imaging things – asks her two friends, "Did he just come from the sky?"

Ash believes her, "I think he did….huh…that's new!"

"No kidding, I didn't even know he can do that, wonder what other tricks he knows," said Bulb.

Finally arriving at the gate, Erb brought himself to Roza and ask her, "I'm here, so where do we start!"

Roza - seeing as how he's clueless of the fact that he just flew here unexpectedly – reluctantly briefs everyone with a loud voice, "From here on, we will be going by airships to the site, and when we get there we will quickly clear the vicinity of any neighboring monster in order to commence our operation with little difficulty. And sir Erb, since you can fly – miraculously - you will be tasked to move on ahead of us and take of as many monsters as best you can until we arrive; however if they prove too much for you to handle then you can fall back to the airships. Are we clear!?"

Erb quickly replies, "Head on first, clear some bad guys/monsters and wait for the Calvary, easy as pie!"

"Good, then you may go ahead! We will be behind you!"

"Alright, guess I'm…..what…." Erb's confident attitude, quickly gets replace with doubt after feeling a dark presence falling upon him like a ton of bricks.

Wanting to know where it is, he looks up to the sky in the direction over the gate, and spots the dark aura coming quickly. Hoping that it wasn't where he think is it, he ask Roza, "Commander Roza, where exactly is the asteroid coming from!? Do you know!?"

Wondering why he begun to act strangely, she answers him, "From where we're standing I believe GHQ had reported it to be coming from the west, why, is there a problem?"

Lan also takes notes on Erb's behavior and took the time to use his visors to hack into the GHQ monitoring system; but what he saw made him worry to the point of blurting out, "The asteroid is almost here!"

"What, but how!? It was supposed to arrive tonight!" asked Roza.

"I don't know, but from what I'm reading off of the space detection radar – which I'll apologize later for – the rock just increased its speed; and what's more surprising is the fact that it's now detecting a heat signature inside the rock! Erb you need to go now, before it's too…."

Hearing all he needs to hear, Erb immediately flew up to the air, over the wall, and takes flight into the clouds, while harboring a sinking horrible feeling which plagues his mind as he understand what it is. _"This energy, it's overwhelming and dark, yet familiar somehow; have I experienced this before, but when, and what is it?"_

Passing over the clouds, Erb stops himself and quickly sights the asteroid coming into view. From his view point, he can sees an evil purple haze covering the asteroid as it soars across the emptiness of space, and this made him even more restless - the asteroid isn't the problem anymore, what's inside it is.

_"I have to destroy that thing while it's still out there, but why am I getting this bad vibe of a sudden. Whatever, I'll do it in one blast."_

Taking his position in the atmosphere, Erb charges himself up to his super saiyan form and begins to chant the same words he spoke from his duel earlier today. "**KA….ME….HA….ME…..**" Pouring as much energy he could inside his tiny energy orb, he then lets out all of it in one loud thundering roar, "**HHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

The force behind the massive release of energy blew away the clouds surrounding him, thus allowing everyone at the bottom to see his **Kamehameha wave** piercing through space. In mere seconds, his beam collides with the asteroid, and from there it was a battle of which side would give in – the asteroid or Erb.

However, to his dismay, the purple haze surrounding the asteroid is acting like a tiny shield, thus reducing the power behind his attack to only produce little damage. As a response, he pours more energy into the beam, hoping to break through the barrier, until he sees the rock beginning to crack. Purple light began to ooze out of the tiny fissures on the asteroid, but Erb knew better to think that he was the one that caused it to crack; something from inside is trying to get out.

In one final effort, Erb charges himself up to the point of his muscles slightly increasing, and his short golden hair became slightly longer and spikier as well. His entire body began to produce a tremendous amount of energy and a series of blue electricity began crackling around him as if he were a thundercloud. The result of this sudden change causes his blast to increase exponentially, practically becoming four times the size of what it originally was.

_"I….can….do…this….I can…do this…..I….CAN!" _Screaming from the top of his lungs, he lets out a final "**HA!**" and in a fantastic display, he obliterates the asteroid into dust; but not the content inside.

_"Not yet…just a bit more and…."_ Still pouring blue beam of light, he then spots a shadow within the blast, and became horrified as he sees a pair of red glowing eyes staring at him like how the eyes of nocturnal animals pierce through the night. In the next few seconds, he slowly watches what he believes to be one of the being's hands going to its chest, opening it up like a lid and hearing it say, "**Megasmasher!**"

Then out from its exposed chest, a purple beam of light quickly overwhelms Erb's attack, thus engulfing him in a gigantic explosive display of black smoke, and knocking him out cold as he fell back to the planet in cinders.

This is the end of episode 4; please rate, review, comment, or favorite. And please make note on any errors I made, whether it is grammatical or something else.

Here are some characters I took from other content:

1) Thunderwing – Transformer series; I generally like the version of the Transformer Prime the Video game, but he has more of a dinosaur feature. I'll try to draw him up as best I can with the rest of my OC characters for you – the readers – to better imagine.

Here are some OC characters I added:

1) Yadar – Imagine the orc from world of warcraft, that's how I depicted him as.

2) Roza – My OC version of another Roza in a manga called The Last Ranker; sadly she will not have much of a solid role in this story.

3) Arum – Another OC version of a character, Child Emperor, from a manga called OnePunch man; I have no idea what his real name is – probably Japanese – and he will only have a brief exposure. But I suggest you guys to read the manga, it's pretty good, for a badly drawn manga that is.

Side note: Ok, there are several references in this episode which many of you – if not – some of you may have heard from various other mangas, anime, tv shows, and/or movies, so here's a list of them.

1) The megasmasher attack came from a show/manga called Guyver, but has no direct connection with each other; I just thought the name would go well.

2) The mythology behind the forerunners, the flood (both from halo), the ancients (from stargate), and Unicron (from transformer), in my story are obviously NOT true; but I made them so, to better fit my story. So please don't hate if I exaggerate certain details and facts about the history behind each of these references, which are generally fiction in the first place.

For future notices, all of the content I will be using will be somewhat different than what they are, so please DON'T HATE! Now if there is some confusion with how the story is progressing thn please leave a comment or something, thank you!


	6. Episode 5 - He's Here!

CrimZon Universe Season 1 – Rebirth

Episode 5 – He's Here!

**_Midgar, Northwest gate…._**

The guardians and knights of Midgar observe the huge spectacle hovering far above their city, and were beginning to become hopeful as the beam of light represents their hope of evading an asteroid collision. Lan however, can see that something is amidst and uses his visor to scan the sky above him.

Thanks to his cyborg enhancements, along with the capabilities to control his ki flow freely with just his mind, he can also detect energy signatures electronically, and can measure power levels to an unbelievable scale. He can also scan people's emotional level through their respiration and residual energy fluctuation.

A typical A class guardian's power level is averaged to be around 100,000; a knight would be in the millions; and among the three of them – Ash, Tifa and himself – are each above 100 million in their base state. But in their super saiyan form, their base strength increases by 50 fold; the highest Lan could bring up is above 6 billion.

However, after observing and comparing himself to Erb, he can read his power level to be way above the tens of billions and the numbers keep getting higher and higher. A little shocked by this fact, he also notices the asteroid finally crumbling away, but inside it, his visor detects another energy signature climbing far above Erb's.

Within the blue gigantic beam of light, everyone could make out the shadow of a colossal being with red glaring eyes piercing out of the light. The next second after, an even bigger beam came out of the mysterious being, quickly engulfing Erb's and shooting him out of the sky. There, they spot his blacken body fall out of the black cloud of smoke and later, crashing in the middle of the forest far outside of the city.

Terrified by this revelation, Tifa leaps over the wall while screaming his name out loud, "EERRRBBBB!" Trying to stop her, Ash also does the same, "Hold on, I'm coming too!" But Lan immediately stops him, "Hold on, let her go on her own, we got a bigger problem now!"

Quickly understanding his point, he and the rest of the guardians take up positions over the wall and prepare themselves against the mysterious threat.

Emerging from the cloud, Thunderwing makes his appearance and quickly descends to the forest, causing a large earthquake to erupt upon his landing. The large gray and purple armored kaoticon stretches his limbs from his thousands year slumber, and starts to spot several energy signatures in front of him and one moving away.

He recognizes three of the four high power levels he felt, and is displeased to sense the one going away to be one of them. And what's more, he could not sense the dragon presence anywhere on the planet now, making him even more disappointed. But seeing as how he still had three left, he decides to start with them first; beginning with the one running away.

Thunderwing charges up a large amount of energy inside his mouth and was about to shoot it until two yellow energy disks zoom towards him. Withdrawing his attack, he jumps over the disk, completely dodging them through the process and slams back down in a thundering fashion. Growling out of frustration, he looks to origin of where the disks came from, but to his delight, the other two he detected earlier are now here.

The two energy disks – after passing Thunderwing – diverge and then rebound past the kaoticon and back to Ash, who thoroughly caught with the palm of his hands. Letting them hover vertically to his sides, Ash - along with Lan – stand their firm stand against the alien monster on the ground, whereas the knights and guardians stood behind them in the forest.

From their view, they can make out the creature having two pairs of horns – one pair attach across its forehead leading upward along the side of its head, and two individual horns sticking upward on the back – two large shell shape shoulders, a muscular dinosaur like body and tail, with armor plating's instead of scales, two large arms accompanied with claws, and surprisingly to them, the creature had no eyes.

A bit intimidated by how large the monster is – seeing its dinosaur/robotic body – Ash then says, "What the hell is that thing; another alien or something?"

Lan answers him back, "Whatever it is, it just took out Erb with one shot, and it looked as if it was going to fire something again in his direction. Good thing you stopped it in time."

"Yeah, but I wish I would have gotten him with my first attempt; Now it's going to be a pain. What does you visor read about him?"

Lan checks the stats on the monster and quickly gave Ash his answer, "His current power level is 7 billion now but its slowly climbing."

"Only 7 huh? Then I got dibs on it!"

"You sure you can do it alone?" asked Lan.

Ash replies back, "Don't underestimate bro, I'll just give it the run around! You'll see. And if push comes to shove, then I'll try and force that thing to reveal its bags of tricks for you handle later."

"Whatever then," said Lan.

But they soon hear the creature letting out a sudden and loud roar, strong enough to cause a sudden shockwave to flood around him. Using themselves to shield their comrades, Lan and Ash erect a barrier around them, and blocked the brunt of the shockwave. Unfortunately, their barrier wasn't big enough to protect the northwest wall behind them, which came down crumbling like a stack of cards from the roar itself, leaving the city open. After it passed, Lan looks to Roza and tells her, "Bring everyone back inside the wall, we'll take of the freak here."

Seeing his point, Roza complies, "Good luck then Lan, everyone else; retreat back to the wall, immediately!"

All of the guardians did as the commander ordered them to and begun to return back to the city, relieving Ash and Lan of the burden to protect them. The two saiyans then hear the monster speaking out loud as if it were talking out of a large microphone. "I AM THUNDERWING! ALL THOSE WHO DARE CHALLENGE ME, COME FORTH! I WILL GLADLY TAKE YOUr LIFE, ALONG WITH THIS WORLD WITH IT! COME AND FIGHT ME!"

A little impressed by Thunderwing's short out roar, Lan comments, "So it can talk, in our language no less – pretty surprising."

"But what a loud mouth, let's see if I can shut him up this time; try dodging my **Shredder Wheels** again!" Ash starts off by throwing back his two energy disks back at Thunderwing, but quickly forms two more using his feet and kicks them forward.

Seeing, one of the fighters throw back four more disks, the kaoticon decided not to jump like last time, and choose to parry them by shooting four energy balls from his mouth. But much to his astonishment, his energy balls were cut in half by the disk, thus exploding soon after. Now, seeing as how he had no time to dodge, he then erected a small barrier around him by increasing his energy output, and lets the disk hit him.

The disk then shatters into million pieces, allowing Thunderwing to dispel his barrier. "WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO HURT? YOU HAVE TO DO BETTER THAN THAT TO SCRATCH MY ARMOR!" But he then realizes that the pieces did not disappear and was wondering why, until he sees his opponent standing on the ground with a smirk on his face.

Ash stands confidently as he says, "Oh but that wasn't even it at all, just watch!"

Then in an instant, the tiny yellow fragments begin to swirl around the giant, enveloping him in a yellow storm of sharp razors. Ash could hear Thunderwing roaring out loud, and sees no way for the giant to escape, he begins taunting at it, "Not so tough no how, Thunder….whatever….you'll be ripped to shreds by the time I'm done with….."

But his hopes are quickly put down after another shockwave came bursting out from within the razor storm, pushing Ash back by several meters as a result. But what's even more worrisome was the fact that he sees the big monster without a single scratch on him, and hears him saying, "YOU WERE SAYING LITTLE BUG!"

Ash lets out a simple remark, "This…isn't good!"

"I AM THUNDERWING! I AM INVINCIBLE!" In a display of power, Thunderwings charges himself up, producing a purple aura around, and begun shooting out laser beams from all over his body in random directions. Parts of the forest around the two of them were annihilated from the blasts, forming crater after crater; Ash had barely enough time to dodge them completely. Despite how weak the beams were individually, they're speed made up the difference and putting them together could seriously hurt him; and what's worse, he can tell the beams are starting to become more accurate over time.

Then finally, all of the beams surround Ash, and hastily impact him upon contact, and engulfing the area in a purple cloud of debris. Satisfied by the outcome, Thunderwing lets out a maniacal laugh, sounding out his victory roar. However, he suddenly senses a life sign within the crater, and sees the cloud being blown outward by a swirling yellow sphere. The sphere dissipates to show Ash also unharmed. "This is my **Shredder Sphere**! I don't normally use this technique as a defensive move; more like a trap for my enemies to be ensnared in; like this!"

Ash then instantly wraps from the spot and reappears on top of Thunderwing, and sticks his hand out to form the same move in a much bigger scale. Within the next second, the giant being is now covered by Ash's **Shredder Sphere** and slowly becomes smaller and smaller, crushing and shredding him to pieces. "Let's see you can get out of this one, I made this technique to withstand monsters twice your size. So give it your best…"

Unfortunately, he gets proven wrong yet again after a single giant blast penetrates through the top of the sphere, taking out Ash in the process. The sphere then disappears with Thunderwing being completely fine and resuming his triumphant laugh. He then looks to his downed opponent, to only find him being held by a blue little being.

Lan has Ash under his arm and quickly tells him, "You did great man, everyone would be proud of you; now it's my turn to finish the job."

Showing off his confident smirk, Thunderwing then says, "DO YOU WANT TO HAVE A GO NOW, LITTLE BUG!?"

He then tells the kaoticon, "Yup, but wait here a sec till I come back." The next thing Lan does, is instantly warping back to the City and appearing before Roza who then says, "Lan you're back!"

He then asks her, "The fights not over yet, and Ash is down for the count; please take care of him for me Roza, and bye!" throwing Ash to Roza, he quickly warps back to where Thunderwing is, and speaks to him in a sarcastic manner, "Sorry to keep you waiting!"

"I'M STARTING TO GET BORED NOW, HURRY UP AND ATTACK ME OR ELSE I'LL BLOW THIS PLANET INTO SMITHERINS!" demanded Thunderwing.

"Hey if you do that, you'll blow yourself up along with us," replied Lan.

"OH BUT THAT'S WHERE YOU ARE WRONG! BUT ENOUGH TALK, LET'S FIGHT, SAIYAN!"

But hearing him say saiyan made him ask, "So you know about us, then I guess it is true."

"I SAID ENOUGH TALK, NOW FIGHT!" yelled back Thunderwing. Impatient and angry, the kaoticon spits out an energy ball from its mouth, and straight to Lan. However, the "little bug," simply takes the attack head on, and using all of his strength, he quickly repels it back at him. The end result was the kaoticon receiving a face full of his own medicine, but then resumes its laser barrage, aiming them all at Lan. But he in return just simply evades them around the force, while keeping his attention focused on him, forcing the kaoticon to follow him. Then finally, having created a big enough distance between the giant from the city, Lan starts his assault.

"Alright, if you want a fight; then you asked for it!" As Thunderwing sees the saiyan lifting his arm up, he is quickly bombarded by a series of beams and explosion, made by Lan. Roaring in pain, he tries to move away, but the explosions keep coming. Watching the light show, Lan begins talking to him over the sound of his own explosion. "You may have a pretty durable body, but that doesn't make you immune to my attacks. And from what my visor can read, you're max power level seems to be only that of around 30 billion. Mine however…."

Releasing a large amount of energy in one go, Lan's hair become spikier and his power output increases exponentially. Letting out an aggravating cry, he reveals his trump card, which happens to be his ascended form – Super Saiyan 2.

He then resumes his explanation, "My max power level is 55 billion; so have a bigger helping of my new and improved **Energy Belt**….**Blitz storm**!"

He then begins to snap his fingers in rapid succession, increasing the explosive rate of his attack by a tremendous amount, and thus making the blasts even stronger and more accurate. The entire area outside of the northwest gate began to tremble from the explosions, making everyone go into a panic as to wonder who is causing it.

Roza – standing by the open gate with Ash's arm over her shoulder – looks in bewilderment at how destructive the battle is becoming, and then hears Ash telling her, "Pretty amazing huh…..Lan's not pulling any punches now."

"I know, I remember how strong he was when I first met him; but this seems different, I've never seen him perform this much destruction before." The first time he had seem Lan transform into a super saiyan was when she first became the commander of the Knights and they were under siege by a colony of giant ants in an outpost, several miles outside of Midgar. She had ordered everyone to fall back and left herself behind to hold off, but that proved to be difficult when all of the bugs came after her at once. At first she was afraid of dying so she shut her eyes closed just before the ants got within reach of her. However, she then felt a swift series of explosions and bright lights, and open her eyes to see the entire colony obliterated, with a three individuals with golden hair standing on top of them like dominating beasts.

Soon after that, she discovered the trio to be Tifa, Ash, and Lan, and asa way to repay them, she hid the fact about them handling the ant colony for their safety since GHQ would deem them potential threats against the city.

Finished with her flashback, Roza then hears Ash answering her statement, "Well, that's because he pulled out his trump card."

Not knowing anything about a trump card, she simply questions him, "His trump card!?"

"No one can beat him when he's like that, because all of his techniques, power, and speed, have all increased to a level far beyond what I'm capable of. He'll beat that monster for sure." Noting on how determined he sounded, Roza believes him and waits for the battle to end; however she then detects someone missing amongst the group and is then reminded, "Hey, where's the little green one?"

Ash also realizes Bulbs absences and replies, "Huh? Now that you mention it, where is he? Oh shit, did we leave him behind!?"

Back at the battlefield, Bulb was observing the fight from afar and chooses to stay behind to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. Amongst most of the races he knew of, the one who terrified him the most were the vicious kaoticon's, especially powerful ones. From what he knows about them, and noting on the fact that he has both horns and skin color, Bulb knew he was obviously above a level 3, and most likely a level 4 - the highest officially recorded level thus far – unless the monster is unable to open its eyes. If the monster can't, then he Is simply a very strong level 3.

In his mind, Bulb begins to think, _"Out of all the monsters in the known universe, why did somebody like him have to come by; why couldn't be just some hot alien chick! Well at least Lan is making quick work of him, but I wonder how Erb is doing? I hope he isn't dead, because he's my ticket out of this place if things go banana's!"_

Leaping out of his cover, Bulb then squeaks out loudly, "GO GET HIM LAN, BEAT HIS ASS TO DUST!"

**_Midgar, northwest forest….._**

Tifa finally arrives to the crash site where Erb fell, and immediately begins digging through the rubble to find him. Spending the next several minutes turning over boulder after boulder, but not finding him, almost brought her to the point of shedding tears.

"Where are you, please be alive, please!" cried Tifa.

Though hardly knowing Erb for less than a day, she already considers him to be a friend because he understands the position she and her other friends are going through – not knowing where they came from and from who brought them into this world. Erb even tried to protect their home, and now the sheer thought of losing him after trying is like hearing a tragic ending of a hero in a fairy tale story – only this is real.

But as she digs, the memories of being trapped underneath piles of ruined buildings plagues her mind. The thought of dying alone with no one nearby to know you're there, haunts her even to this day, and she's thinks Erb is also thinking of the same. This gave her more than enough reason to swiftly move through the rocks. "You better not die Erb, you have to be alive; you have to be. You wouldn't die right off the bat on your journey to find yourself!"

Below a hundred feet of rock and dirt, Erb lies unconsciously in an underground ruin, with his sword in hand and his clothes in ruin. Deep within his mind, he finds himself walking through a completely white and black empty burning city, devoid of any life and even different color for that matter. He felt like he has been walking for ages, wondering through the streets aimlessly, hoping to find a way out of the city.

He soon arrives to what he believes to be a mall and decides to walk inside, only to find the interior to be in ruins as well. Upon walking down the steps, he takes notes of the broken pillars and black flames surrounding the bottom area, but out of the corner of his eyes he spots a moving shadow. Hoping to have found someone, Erb begins to increase his pace, gradually beginning to go on a full sprint. He then turns around the corner only to find the shadow standing at the end of a hallway.

"Hey wait, please wait!" But Erb's pleas did nothing, but scare the shadow to run into another hallway. Continuing to catch up to the mysterious shadow, he finally arrives outside of the mall and caught up to the shadow. But to his shock, taking a long good look at it, he finds the black shade to be him, standing frighten and confused in front of a much larger black being.

"What the heck is that?" asked Erb. He couldn't make out the face of the figure, but quickly sees its blood red smile and going after his other self.

"Oh no you don't!" said Erb. Trying to get between him and the shadow, he threw a kick straight at it, but to his horror he just simply went through, feeling nothing but air.

Jolted by his inability to stop the shadow, he then tries to pursue it, only to be lead back inside the mall. For some reason he could only run which bothered him because if he could fly then he could be able to catch up. But then things took the turn for the worse as both shadows then evaporate, making Erb both confused and a bit frightened while continuing to run through the mall complex.

Finally, arriving to what he thinks to be a food court, he spots his shadow looking up to the second one in the air, and fearing for the worst, Erb tries to get in the way again in a full dash, thinking, _"I won't make it in time!"_

He then begins to see the mysterious shadow slowly taking shape, exposing a white armored lizard monster within. The lizard then descends upon him, opening its mouth wide open as if it was going to chump off his head. In a desperate attempt to save his other self, Erb reaches his hands out and screams at the top of his lungs, "RRRRRUUUUNNNNNN!"

**_Midgar, several miles outside of the northwest gate…._**

As Lan continues his assault on the kaoticon, he can no longer hear it screaming except the sound of his own shots impacting on him. Then, his sudden kickoff finally takes its toll, as he now starts to become exhausted from energy consumption. He eventually stops snapping his finger entirely and then forms one basketball size ki ball in midair, and launches it into the creature, creating a large blue dome encompassing the entire area.

"That should be enough, by now he must be burnt to a crisp from that; though I should learn how to control my power output more efficiently next time, still can't use to using hands!"

The reason why Lan never bothers to use his hands to form ki attacks is because of his enhancements; since his arms are mostly composed of machines then flesh, being able to generate ki balls using his flesh parts as conduits proved to be too difficult since he would have to convert his energy into another type of energy only compatible for machinery to use; making it also dangerous to perform, in a populated area. But using his mind to perform ki balls and using his targeting system at the same time, allows him to shoot anyone within his range and can control how much energy to put in.

Snapping his fingers also helps him shoot out ki blasts as it allows him to release energy at a much faster rate while using up the excess energy he produces as quickly as possible; thus maximizing his damage.

To put it simply, imagine one cup with two separate sections – one representing the organic components of his arm and the other representing the metallic components. Water is then filled into the first section of the cup – representing his ki. But the second section has a cover, separating the two of them, with several holes on top, allowing the water to barely enter the bottom while the water begins to overflow – that is how Lan performs ki attacks with his hands; it would take too long to form a concrete energy attack while converting the energy to the correct properties.

But now imagine the same cup with just the organic parts, being filled with water and then gets quickly thrown out to be filled up yet again. This is how he performs his **Energy Belt **and **Lancer**, using just his entire body as a conduit to form energy attacks.

Now, whenever Lan goes to a Super saiyan 2, the amount of energy he uses is too much for him to rely on his enhancements to handle so picture a single cup but with a large gaping hole at the bottom. As water enters the cup, it then immediately exits out from the hole, which represents how snapping his fingers works – instead of allowing the energy to build up, he quickly uses whatever comes like a large machine gun eating away belt after belt of bullets. Unfortunately, like any LMG he needs time to reload – which is actually resting time for him - but using his targeting system to accurately aim his shots, he has become an expert long range fighter amongst the guardians.

As the smoke dissipates around his target, Lan sees the motionless kaoticon towering above him in a dormant state. He then says to himself, "I guess I over did it a little bit; oh well I better help out Tifa."

However, just as he turns away from his supposedly unconscious opponent, he then hears him moaning out loudly, and turns back to see Thunderwing cracking his neck and moving his limbs like as if he just went through a massage session.

Finally having time to stretch his limbs, Thunderwing looks to Lan and speaks out normally, "ARE YOU DONE? I WAS STARTING TO GET BORED OF YOUR LITTLE LIGHT SHOW, BUT THANKS TO IT, MY BODY GOT A BIT OF A JUMP START."

Horrified to see him unharmed yet again, Lan curse at him, "what the hell, how are not hurt after all that!?"

Thunderwing happily answers him back, "IT IS SIMPLE, YOU ARE A LITTLE BUG, WHEREAS I AM A POWERFUL CREATURE, BUILT FOR WAR AND DESTRUCTION. BUT I MUST COMMEND YOU ON YOUR SUDDEN POWER BOOST, FROM THE WAY YOU ENERGY IS FLUCTATING YOU MUST HAVE ASCENDED ABOVE A REGULAR SUPER SAIYAN. IN THE END HOWEVER, YOU ARE JUST A BUG, AND LIKE A BUG I WILL SQUASH YOU!"

As soon as he finishes talking, he tries to stomp Lan with his feet, but clearly misses. Lan quickly ran past him, ducking behind the sea of forest that hasn't been blown up yet. He pokes around the corner to see the monster looking around for him and then thinks, _"Alright, I should be safe here for now, but I better think up a plan quick before…."_

But his train of thought quickly gets interrupted as he sees the monster disappearing, making him wonder anxiously on where he went. However, he instantly gets his answer as he hears his grueling voice in a sadistic manner, "I FOUND YOU LITTLE BUG!" Lan turns around and looks above to discover the large creature hovering over the forest like a huge airship. The next thing he sees is the monsters mouth opening up and a purple light beaming down on him, obliterating everything Lan's cover.

Thankfully, Lan barely leaps out of the blast in time, though half of his upper body took the brunt of the blast. Having a hard time understanding what just happened, he thinks to himself, _"How can that over grown tank move so quickly like that; sure he's big, but that should hinder his speed…unless he was born that way! FUCK; I underestimated him."_

He then checks his visor to reread Thunderwings stats and still finds it to be 30 billion. _"This can't be right; he should be much higher than that….unless he also knows how to hide energy…which also fucking explains how he's able to find me! I really screwed up this time, but I better bring him away from the city – any city for that matter; there's no telling what he'll do, and if I can't stop him here, then no one can."_

**_Midgar, northwest gate…_**

The guardians have sent out scouting drones to survey the current situation, and using the onboard cameras on each drone, they were able to watch the battle taking place through their portable pads. However, watching Lan being overwhelmed by the monster, they all begun to panic and start to act apathetic on their chances of winning.

Ash was clenching his fists out of frustration and curses out, "just what kind of monster is that thing, both my **shredder sphere** and his **blitz storm** did nothing on him."

Roza also agrees, "It's hard to believe someone as strong as Lan is being pushed back so easily, we have to help him!"

"Theres no point now because if he can't beat it, then there's no hope for us," said Ash.

"How can you say that, he's your friend isn't he, you can't just leave him out there alone," asked Roza.

'I know that; don't think you know him better than I do just because you two went out on a couple dates!" Hearing him say that caught her completely off guard; she knew Ash to be a child sometimes, and a womanizer, but hearing him bring up their relationship hurt her pride a bit and he was right. Ash - realizing the fact that he just barked at her in such a rude fashion - retracts what he said in a humble manner. "I'm…sorry about that….I know I shouldn't have put your relationship up there like; I just know that he has to continue fighting alone without any obstruction from us. Just look at him, he's bringing that monster away from the city, what does that say about him?"

Roza answers him, "He intends to continue fighting alone!"

"And that's why we have to trust him, don't worry he won't die by that thing!"Roza completely forgets their little argument and agrees with Ash's assumption. But she then hears one of the other guardians calling out to her. "Ma'am we're receiving a video feed from the crash site where Erb landed."

Finally hearing s little piece of good news, she and Ash went over by the monitor and spot Tifa digging through the rubble, still trying to find Erb.

Ash then suggests, "Damn, she still hasn't found him yet, I better go and help."

Roza also agrees, "Alright, you do that; the rest of us will try to formulate a plan of attack from here."

"Sounds good to me, I'll be back then." Still wearing his worn out clothes, he begins to run to Tifa's whereabouts, in hopes to find Erb still alive and kicking.

**_Unknown….._**

After trying to save his other self, Erb quickly realizes that he is again, wondering through another city, only this time the buildings around him are in shambles and from what he can see out in the distance, very large walls seem to have been erected all around the city. _"Is this Midgar?" _thought Erb, continuing to walk on the empty white streets of nowhere and taking careful inspections of the buildings around him.

Though he only seen the city once as a whole, he distinctly remembers GHQ to be the most recognizable structure, and also the downtown area. But as he takes a closer look at around himself, the stores, shops, and even automobiles seem different than the ones he'd seen. He was starting to think that he was in another city in another world maybe, and his theory became true as he arrives upon the wall. He had remembers the walls being much curvy and less solid looking, and what's more the walls seem to have risen out of the ground rather than being built on top of dirt.

Then all of a sudden, waves of explosions from within the city caught his attention, making him run towards the commotion instead of away. From there, he discovers more shadows from before, fighting amongst themselves, or as a group.

But out of the shadows, he sees himself in his super saiyan state, fighting alongside another shadow and against a bigger one. At first he sees himself winning the battle, performing recognizable moves and pushing back the being with ease. He then watches himself shooting **Kamehameha** **wave **at the being, alongside the other shadow. But he then sense the being that was blown back to be still alive, whereas his self and the other one are thinking that they had won. Feeling the urge to help them, he yells, "HEY TURN AROUND IT'S NOT FINISHED!"

Sadly, like before, his words meant nothing, and in the next second he sees a spear made up of energy piercing the other shadow beside his own. Feeling defeated and hopeless, Erb falls to his knees and start crying out, "How could you let that happen!?"

Repeating the same question over and over again, slamming his fist to the ground and shutting his eyes to block his tears, the next thing he asks himself is, "Why am I seeing these things? What is this all supposed to mean!?"

At that instant, he opens his eyes to see someone lying on his arms, and quickly grasps that he is now in his shadows position. Thereupon, the black smoke covering the shadow then gradually goes away, unveiling the same blue hair girl he'd seen before when he first woke up in Yuuko's place. This time, he finds her wearing a blue suit of light armor instead of a white elegant dress, but her hair is obstructing her face. Too scared to even brush her hair away, the girl instead brushes his with her hand and places it on his left cheek. But to his dismay, he could neither sense her presence, the warmth of her hands, nor her body weight at all.

Now unable to hold back his tears, he begins crying depressingly out of sheer frustration; he wants an answer to all of this. Later, he finally sees the girl's lips moving, as if she was trying to convey a message to him; sadly nothing enters his ear. So instead he tries to read her lips, but even that proved to be in vein. "What are you saying, please speak louder; I need to know!?" said Erb, hoping to hear at least a peep of her voice. However, the girl's hand then slowly falls off his cheek and lands on her chest, where she then brought her face up to his, barely touching his lips and making him freeze on the spot. Not knowing what happen, he tries to fill in the blanks of how her lips would feel on his own, but then, she starts crumbling away, forcing Erb to say, "NO WAIT; STOP PLEASE! WHO ARE YOU!?"

Trying to grab whatever is let of her, he desperately gathers her remains, only to see it drift from his grasp, and thus bringing him back to nothing. Wanting to know the answer to all of this, he screams out loudly in pure rage, making him transform to his super saiyan state and beyond, dispelling everything around. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME YOU SICK BASTERDS!?"

**_Midgar, northwest forest…._**

Still running and planning, Lan is doing his best to make time for himself, while evading Thunderwings pursuit; which proved to be next to impossible. Not only is the giant fast, but he can also sense him and fly; which Lan sorely lacks. Firing his **lancers** at him did not slow him down nor did it hurt him; he's starting to seriously believe himself to be a bug trying to run away from the footstep of a child.

Charging up to a Super saiyan 2, he performs zig zag maneuver throughout the forest, trying to confuse the giant, which actually worked for a time. But all he did to stop his little maneuver was just blow up the entire area, which he did.

Unfortunately for him, while stopping in the air to shoot the area below him, he became wide open for Lan to launch his last resort. The lone guardian leaps straight to Thunderwing, extending both his arms forward, and transforming them into two large cannons allowed him to produce a large energy burst, toppling all of his other attacks in terms of power. "**Incinerator Cannon**!"

In one final effort, out from his cannons he fired a wide blue energy wave, pushing the roaring Thunderwing up into the clouds and falls back to the ground in a painful display. Exhausting all of his energy, Lan could no longer run and waits to see if his attack did the job; joylessly, it didn't.

Thunderwing immediately gets back up and shakes off his attack as if it were a minor headache. He then roars at him, "THAT WAS PATHETIC; IF YOU'RE DONE SCURRING AROUND LIKE AN INSECT, THEN LET ME SHOW YOU A REAL ATTACK LOOKS LIKE!"

Again, he charges his entire body to produce a purple aura around him, and the sight and sound of lightning crackling around him became even more frequent. Lan checks his visor once more, and finally sees his number rising at an exponential rate. Letting out one final roar, Thunderwing then opens his chest armor to reveal twin organic spheres and says, "**MEGASMASHER**!"

A dark purple energy wave which took out Erb, almost took Lan as well, but thanks to his visor he was able to predict when the shot would come and how fast. However, what he didn't predict was seeing a huge explosion taking place far beyond the end of the end. Battered and weaken, Lan is now running on fumes, having no more tricks to use.

Bored and somewhat disappointed by his little opponent, Thunderwing decides to prolong the battle, "TELL ME LITTLE BUG, WHAT DOES YOUR VISOR SAY ABOUT ME NOW, IF I REMEMBER CORRECTLY YOU SAID IT WAS AT 30 BILLION!"

Lan didn't answer his question since he already sees it blinking over and over again; the number read 77 billion.

"YOU MIGHT HAVE THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE STRONGER THAN ME BEFORE, BUT TRUTH BE TOLD, I WAS HAVING A HARD TIME TRYINGTO CONTROLLING MY ENERGY AFTER SLEEPING FOR SUCH A LONG TIME. BUT THANKS TO YOUR LITTLE ATTACK, I FINALLY GAINED A GRASP ON IT AND NOW YOU ARE SEEING JUST A FRACTION OF WHAT I CAN DO. AS A WAY TO THANK YOU FOR ENTERTAINING ME, I WILL INDULGE YOU BY SHOWING HALF OF MY FULL POWER!"

Once more, Thunderwing flexes his muscles and starts to let out a slow, grueling growl which then leads to a deafening roar. The sky turns black, tornadoes take shape, and the entire world starts to shake uncontrollably as he slowly becomes the new center of mass.

Lan's visor begins blinking rapidly as it tries to keep up with the changing environment, but eventually he turns it off and focuses on keeping himself planted on the ground. Thunderwing then lets out a final roar, producing another shockwave large enough to clear the entire area into a flat barren wasteland. Lan held his ground against the wave, but is now too weaken to run and has nowhere to hide.

Thunderwing then tells him one last thing, "YOU SHOULD BE PRIVELEGED TO BE KILLED BY NONE OTHER THAN ME. NOW I WILL RIP YOUR BODY LIMB BY LIMB STARTING WITH YOU INJURED ARM!"

But just after taking a one step forward, Thunderwing suddenly senses a massive power level emitting from where the first one he sensed earlier was, and instantly recognizes the massive presence to be the dragon. "IT IS HERE, FINALLY A WORTHY OPPONENT!" declared the kaoticon. Over by where the presence is, he watches a golden pillar of light burst out of the ground and into the sky like a gigantic geyser.

Lan also spots the phenomena and quickly remembers Tifa being over there where Erb crashed. But what surprised him the most was that the source of the golden light is from Erb; and from what he's reading off of his emotional statues, he's very angry.

He then sees Thunderwing levitating up and making his way to the pillar, so Lan tries his best to move, but he can no longer walk – much less stand. But as if all hope is lost, he sees the pillar disappearing, and watches a large golden ball of light pummel the giant kaoticon head on, thus slamming him to the ground.

Confused by what just happened, Thunderwing struggles to get back up from the ground to see the dragon, but instead he spots a lizard super saiyan hovering above him, calling out the name of his race in a vengeful tone of voice, "KAOTICON!"

This is the end of episode 5, I hoped you enjoyed it, and please rate, review, comment, or favorite it; thank you!

There are no new characters I've added.


	7. Episode 6 - Awaken! Level 5!

CrimZon Universe Season 1 – Rebirth

Episode 6 – Awaken! Level 5!

**_Midgar, heading to the edge of the northwest forest….._**

Running through the forest like a bullet, Ash makes his way to Tifa's location while trying his best to not get blown away by the shockwaves, produced by Thunderwing. Trees, dusts, rocks, and even the wind kept getting in his way to reach his objective. He curses at his own luck, "Will you stop for a god damn minute you! Can't you give me a break?" But his plea didn't quell the ever changing landscape, so instead he transforms to his super saiyan state and forces his way through the obstructions.

Using his speed to dodge and weave through the falling trees and rocks, and cutting through dust storms and tornadoes, he finally arrives to a large hole in the ground, where he sees Tifa still digging with her life depending on it.

The saiyan girl did not pay any attention to her surroundings and was primarily focusing her efforts to reach Erb, until she hears Ash calling out to her from above her hole. "TIFA!"

Tifa looks up and spots Ash in his super saiyan form, sliding down towards her; asking her in a tired tone, "Did you find him yet!?"

But she responds coldly, "What do you think!?"

"I'll take that as a no; Well stand back, you did a good enough job, so I'll take over here, you should rest and…" But then Tifa steps in with, "No I can still go on; he's close by, I know it."

She continues to frantically dig through dirt and stone barehanded, piercing the earth itself, until Ash pulls her away and tells her, "Tifa, look at yourself; look at your hands!"

Noticing his frightful tone, she did as he asked, and took the time to examine herself; she then horrifyingly realizes that her body is covered in cuts and bruises, and her hands were colored in her own blood. Ash tore off both his sleeves and wraps them around her hands and orders her, "You can't continue like this, you'll kill yourself before finding Erb. Just rest for now, I can dig a lot faster than anyone in the world so please! I'm asking kindly."

Struggling to get her act together, she stutters, "A…alright…I'll just…stand over there."

"Good, thank you Tifa," said Ash, showing off his reassuring smile and proceeds to take her place; when suddenly, the entire hole is now undergoing what he believes to be a cave in. "What now!" said Ash annoyingly. Then the ground beneath him begins to crack open, unleashing a violent golden aura as if the two of them discovered a geyser.

But out of caution for the both of them, Ash quickly grabs Tifa and leaps his way out of the hole, and a second after he got to the top, the two of them were blown out as a golden pillar emerges.

Dazzled by the light, Tifa snaps out of her depressive state, and looks around to ask her friend, "What's going on, what happened!?"

Ash replies, "Shit happen, that's what!"

But that wasn't the answer she wanted, "No I meant what happened to the forest?" After digging for the past hour, she hadn't really notice the environment around her to have changed so dramatically, which left Ash in a tight spot, "I'll explain later, but now, RUN!"

The golden pillar is starting to widen itself, and Ash didn't want to be in it when it touches him or Tifa; so now the two of them run of to safety, away from the pillar. But Tifa suddenly stops as she looks back to find a shadow within the pillar, rising out of the hole. Knowing that Erb was still somewhere in the hole, she concludes that the shadow is him and tells Ash, "Hey, it Erb! He was alright this entire time!"

Ash also turns around to see his friend to be correct, but for some odd reason, he was still acting cautious despite that fact. "Wait, something's not right?"

"What do you mean?" asked Tifa.

Ash explains, "I mean Erb! How is he able to produce this much energy after getting hit by that blast!? He should be half dead."

But just after his explanation, they then watch the shadow moving, accompanied by a loud and resounding roar, creating another strong wave, much stronger than what Thunderwing had produced thus far. The two saiyan and the surrounding forest were then pushed back by the seismic wave, making Tifa scream in the air and Ash remembering a certain scene from his past. From all his experience from hunting monsters and whatnot, he has only heard of one beast that could make a sound similar to what Erb made, and that was the great ape.

The roar is recognizably similar and yet, more dreadful than what he remembers, leading Ash to believe there's a connection between the two.

Grabbing hold of Tifa with one arm and using his **shredder wheel** to cut through the strong gust of wind in front of him, he was finally able to safely land back down on the ground while holding his ground against the strong pressure. Tifa – having her eyes closed the entire time – peels them open to find the pillar still going, and asks Ash, "What happened? Where's Erb!?"

"I don't know, but we should just stay put for…aaaahhhhhh SHIT!" Ash looks back to find the kaoticon in the air, and flying to their location. Tifa spots the giant and now ask, "What is that!?"

"You're full of questions today aren't you? Well long story short, that thing came out of the asteroid after taking Erb out, and now it's coming to us; and it probably beat Lan as well if it's coming this way," said Ash.

"No way, Lan was beaten; then what are we going to do!?" questioned Tifa.

"Yup, sad to say, but we're the only fighters left to stop that thing," said Ash. She knew that Lan was much stronger than both herself and Ash combined, so she starts to doubt their efforts as she wonders how the two of them were going to handle a being stronger than Lan, until she remembers the pillar.

"Wait a second, wheres…" But her questions is suddenly cut short after the pillar vanishes from the spot, but out from it a golden flare flew straight to the kaoticon, thus pummeling it straight to the ground. From where they sat, Ash and Tifa finally spot Erb in the same state as Lan's super saiyan 2 – noting his spikier and longer hair and the sound of thunder crackling around him – but knew something was wrong after hearing him call out to the monster in a vengeful way, "KAOTICON!"

**_Midgar, what's left of the northwest forest…._**

Lan couldn't believe what he's seeing both from his visor and the explosive scene between Erb and Thunderwing. From his visor, he read Thunderwings power level to be 140 billion – almost 3 times his own – but getting Erb's current stats; he discovers his power level to be at a whopping 310 billion and still climbing. Now from his view point, he can see his friend to also be an ascended Super Saiyan just like him, but clearly much stronger than his, and his eyes were completely red instead of emerald green.

"Whoa," was all Lan could describe the spectacle, but then hears someone else telling him in a exaggerating tone, "Whoa would be an understatement!" He shifts his gaze to whatever was behind him, and sees Bulb sitting behind a small rock with his shocked face peering out of his cover. "Bulb!? Why are you here, I thought you went back with the others?" asked Lan.

"I was, but I wanted to make sure that thing wasn't what I thought it was, and sadly, it is," said Bulb.

Lan then asks about his comment, "Wait, you know what that thing is?"

"Huh...oh oops," admitted Bulb, realizing he just said a bit too much already – about them being aliens and all. He then adds, "Well, like Erb and I, that thing is also what you refer to as an alien; but their kind are called Kaoticon."

"I figured the alien part out long ago, but what the heck is a kaoticon!? Are they all this strong!?" asked Lan.

"Not all of them, but there are a few; though I guess this planet was unlucky enough to have encountered one such as him out of the blue."

"You guess!?" said Lan frustratingly.

"Hey, I'm just saying that for someone like him to come here, there must be a reason why; a kaoticon as strong as him wouldn't bother coming to a planet if there are being weaker than it…..oh crap!" Bulb then slaps his forehead with his paws in pure stupidity, leading Lan to ask, "What did you do?"

"Sigh….it's not what we did, but what that monster said. Did you hear what Thunderwing said just after the pillar appeared?"

"Yeah, something about…a dragon!"

"For some reason, out of all the beings the Kaoticons fought with, the dragon race were said to be the only other race to have towered above most of them; and if what I'm thinking is correct, then Thunderwing thinks…"

Lan then finishes his statement, "That Erb is a dragon!?"

"Exactly, which also means…..that we….oh double crap!... we're the ones that he's after!? Since we came to this world, he probably sensed Erb's presence and made his way here! Oh no, it's our entire fault!"

After saying that, Bulb expected Lan to yell at him and throw hateful remarks, which is understandable in their point – they have the right to be yelled at for bringing such a menace. But instead, he unexpectedly hears him say, "Don't go blaming yourselves yet little guy, no one's dead yet and I'm sure as hell no one will. But, if you're really sorry about making all of this; then can you do me a favor….and warn Tifa and Ash about what you just said."

"Huh?"

"Those two are where he is, and since I can't move my legs, and it hurts just to stand; I want you go and warn them. Now if you're up to it, then I'm just gonna let my body fall." Lan then falls to the ground, making Bulb run to his side, hearing him say, "My visor picked up their presence at least 10 miles in front of us, go to them and tell them to run back to the city. Just leave me here for now, I'll be alright."

Hearing his request loud and clear, Bulb nods his head and did as he asked, except for one tiny thing. Lan – thinking that Bulb had started running by now – instead felt something slithering around his waist, which lead to him being picked up. "What the heck!?" alarmed Lan.

Bulb uses his vines to pick up Lan and tells him – in a tough but squeaky tone, "You're coming with me as well!"

"I said just leave me here," argued Lan.

Bulb then tells him, "if I left you behind, injured no less; Tifa would hate me, and I don't like pretty girls hating me! I'm a gentleman after all."

"But how are you going to run and carry me at the same time, you're…vines….are already quivering from just holding me up?"

"Who said anything about carrying you," replied Bulb. The bud on his back then begins to glow, and slowly opens up to reveal something that made Lan say, "HOLY MOTHER OF ALL SHIT!"

To where Thunderwing is lying, as he struggles to understand why he sees a saiyan lizard in the air, in place of a dragon, his entire body gradually became numb from the sudden shock. But what's more, he couldn't fathom how the little creature put him down so easily. In a pure display of will power, he brought himself back up to his feet, only to receive a punch to his face by Erb.

Faltering back, Thunderwing tries to swat him, but misses and then receives a punch to his gut, then to his chin, the back of his head, his legs, arms, and then finally – once more – his face. Unable to keep up, Thunderwing continues to be barraged by the lizard super saiyan unguarded, hearing him roar out, "DIE, DIE DIE DIE!"

Erb is blinded by a misplaced rage, only thinking about killing every single kaoticon he could find. From what he experienced in his dream, he only found bloodshed and death, all made by the armored lizard beings known as Kaoticons. And from his dreams he gained a grasp no how their energy signatures are and in fit of pure madness and instinct, he starts pummeling what he believes to be a giant kaoticon with powerful and swift punches and kicks, flying around him like a hornet stinging its prey to death.

After each successful hit, he can hear the kaoticon roaring loudly in agony, and he relished at it. Erb wanted to make the giant pay, wanted the kaoticons pay; but for what he doesn't know. All he believes right now is that they are the reason why he lost his memory and his old life, so he's going to take his frustration out on the single being.

Thunderwing – unable to withstand the beating – went down on his knees and breathes heavily in pain, while still getting a beating of his life. But no thanks to Erb delivering an uppercut to his chin so hard, his entire body up got lifted off the ground and lands back on his feet.

Leaping up to a hundred meters in the air, Erb brought his hands to his sword, and pulls the trigger to recoil himself straight down on Thunderwing in a chainsaw fashion; delivering a huge cut vertically down on the kaoticon's left chest.

But he wasn't finished there, upon landing on the ground hard, he then leaps through the giant's legs, sheathes his sword back and pulls the trigger again to turn himself in a 360 motion, slashing both of Thunderwing's legs repeatedly.

The kaoticon once more fell on his knees, while purple blood spewed out of his exposed chest and legs. In his agonizing state, he kept asking himself, _"HOW IS THIS LITTLE SAIYAN BRINGING ME TO MY KNEES? AND WASN'T HE THE ONE I TOOK OUT EARLIER? WHERE DID HE GET ALL OF THIS STRENGTH? WHY DOES HIS PRESENCE SEEM THAT OF A DRAGON? WHAT IN UNICRONS NAME IS HE!?"_

Making one last stand against the insane saiyan, Thunderwing brought his arms out to produce an outgoing wave all around him and declares, "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE YOU LOWLY SCUM, DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM; I AM THUNDERWING! AN AGENT OF OUR GOD UNICRON! I WILL RIP THE VERY LIFE OUT OF YOU AND OFFER IT…"

But he is quickly silenced after seeing Erb spinning towards him like a top, along with a devastating golden aura trailing behind him. Upon arriving mere inches away from Thunderwing's chest, Erb threw his fist while letting a roar, saying "**Dragon's Fist!**"

A powerful hardened red and gold energy blast spewed out of his fist, and through Thunderwing's chest, obliterating everything in its path. The blast travels above where Tifa and Ash sat, and soars through the sky for everyone else to spot in awe. As the energy begins to dissipate, Thunderwing flew back from the blast and is left with a gaping hole in his chest; thus falling to the ground motionless.

**_Midgar, edge of Northwest forest…._**

Watching Erb put a hole in the once invincible Thunderwing, made Ash leap in the air out of pure joy. "ALLLLLRIGHT! ERB WON! YAHOO!"

Despite not being able to beat the creature himself, Ash still revels at their victory, cheering for Erb's success; but Tifa on the other hand, is now concern for Erb's sanity. Ash notices her uneasiness and tries to cheer her, "Why look so down, we should be celebrating; sure most of the forest is gone and a part of the city wall is destroyed, but we can fix all that up later. Come tifa cheer up, no one died so don't look so down; just hear his war cry, he must be really happy after beating that monster."

Hearing his attempt to enlighten her, Tifa nonetheless makes a worried look and corrects him, "that isn't a war cry."

Preplexed by her remark, Ash ask, "Huh!?"

"He isn't roaring like he won…..he sounds as if….he's letting out all of his sadness….he's…. crying." When she first heard him roaring; she instead describes his outcry to be that of despair, confusion, and pure rage, rather than victorious. In an act of involvement, Tifa then dashes to where Erb is, leaving Ash to desperately stop her, "Hey wait, Tifa!"

But before he could run after her, his attention is then directed at the sound of a large engine coming his way. He directs his stare in the direction of where the sound is coming from and to his bewilderment; he discovers a large black vehicle and the sound of a high pitched squeaky voice telling him, "GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

Doing what the voice said, Ash ducks forwards just before the vehicle passes him and then sees it skid on the dirt after stopping. Recollecting himself, Ash dusts off the dirt on his body and sees a large and sender black and bronze motorcycle with Lan holding the driver seat and Bulb sitting on the front. The two of them then say, "Yo, how's it hanging!?"

Ash angrily responds in a cartoonish manner, "HOWS IT HANGING MY ASS!? YOU ALMOST RAN ME OVER WITH THAT MONSTER!"

Bulb then says, "You mean Fenrir, she isn't a monster, she's a beauty!"

"A beauty. Nah, she's a goddess in my mind; I've never driven a motorcycle so fast and smooth like her," said Lan.

"Oh great, now you're being friendly with him; what happened to the boobs and stuff! I thought we had something special Bulb," said Ash pathetically.

Bulb tells him, "I liked pretty girls don't worry, but I equally like fast cars and vehicles; but speaking about girls, where Tifa!?"

Ash then tells him, "She just ran off to where Erb is! But more importantly…" He then takes a good long look at Lan and notices something off about him until he quickly realizes, "Hold up, how are you not injured anymore!? And where in god's name did you get this bike?"

Lan just gives a smirk and happily answers him, "if you want to know then ask this guy?"

Ash then looks to Bulb for an answer, but then hears him say, "Enough dilly dallying, we have to stop Tifa first!?"

"Why?" asked Ash in a simple manner.

"If she's going there, then she's in danger!" replied Bulb.

"I don't think Erb will hurt her; sure he's going a little crazy but…" However he gets cut off by Bulb with, "I'm not talking about Erb, I'm talking about Thunderwing; he isn't dead yet!"

Hearing his response, both Lan and Ash then let out a frightening, "WHAT!?" This left Bulb further explaining the situation, even though they had little time left.

**_Midgar, what's left of the northwest forest…._**

After finishing off Thunderwing, Erb stays hovering in the air, but is now breathing heavily while retaining his beastly attitude. Though he had defeated his opponent, the scenes he'd seen from his dream continue to repeat in his mind without his permission, making him go mad and even shed tears of despair. Watching the girl dying before him on his hands over and over again made his mind break down, and he starts to insanely crave for more power, more blood. Charging himself up even higher, Erb lets out a scream causing the entire planet to shake once more and his body to rip itself apart from just the sheer amount of energy he's producing.

As Erb continues to power up, his skin begins to peel off, and his body undergoes a painful chain reaction as his cells explode one after another. Right now he just wanted to disappear and rid himself of the memories, so he unconsciously allows his body to deteriorate.

Having no oppositions in his way, he continues to let out more energy and was at the point of no return until he felt a warm and gentle presence clench on his back, with a female voice telling him, slowly, "Don't Cry Erb!"

Hearing the single phrase made all of his sadness and frustration quickly flush away, and for a strange moment, he plays the phrase over and over again; trying to figure out where he had heard someone telling him that. But the scene with the girl then pops up, and carefully places the words on her lips; and to his calmness, the words fit, causing him to shed one last tear and stop soon after. Now he knew what the girl was trying to tell him, and now that he thinks about it, everything made sense; he believed that on the spot where he held her, his other self was probably thinking the same thing he did – why didn't he save her, why did he act so stupid and careless? But the girl knew that he's blaming himself for her death and graciously told him to not cry with her last words and gave him a kiss to seal his sadness away.

Though the kiss still eludes him, he finally comprehends what she meant and that was enough to make him snap back to reality. Feeling as if it's been ages since he calmed himself down, he looks at himself, and realizes his energy to be stabilizing now. At last, he sees two arms wrapped around his chest and looks back to discover Tifa all battered and bruised up, while clenching onto his back.

_"Tifa? I get it now, you were the one telling me not to cry; thank you!" _thought Erb happily, yet dismally at the same time.

She went through much pain in order to get through to him and convey her message, since she had to overcome the pressuring aura he emitted in her weaken state. Now that he finally stops, she opens her eyes to see Erb looking back at her with a worried look, and says to him, "Good, you've stopped crying!"

Losing all of her strength, she finally loosens her grip and falls from the sky, but is quickly caught by Erb who then says, "Tifa, Tifa! Wake up!"

Concern for her wellbeing, Erb tries to wake her up, but he quickly discovers that she was simply sleeping out of pure exhaustion. He sighs in relief from this fact, and was about to power down until he felt an evil aura emitting in front of him.

There he watches the kaoticon, known as Thunderwing, rising back up with a gaping hole in his chest and bearing his teeth in an enraged manner. "YOU INSIGNIFICANT….LITTLE…..INSECT!"

Deafening every ear nearby, Thunderwings lashes out a gigantic amount of aura and continues to roar out loudly, which later led to a bizarre twist. "AWAKEN!" After saying one last word, the kaoticon then opens its eyes, showing its red abominable glare and hastily covers himself with a pitch black aura, engulfing his entire body and creating a black pillar much like Erb's.

But within the black pillar, Erb can make out the same red glare he had seen before when he tried to shoot the asteroid. Feeling Thunderwing's ki skyrocketing, he had to land on the ground and decides to place his friend somewhere safe, until he detects three other presences arriving to his location. Nearby, he locates Lan and Ash riding on a single motorcycle, with Bulb sitting on the front of it.

Finally, all four saiyans have regrouped since they've last met after leaving GHQ. Lan, Ash, and Bulb hop of their ride, Fenrir, and run to their friends. Worried and confused by the recent events, Lan asks Erb, "What happened to the monster, and Tifa is she alright?"

"Tifa is just tired but she needs medical treatment now; as for the kaoticon, I have no clue, but it's nothing good that I can tell you for sure," said Erb.

But then Bulb asks him, "Hold on, you knew that it was a kaoticon!?"

Erb replied, "Uh yeah, sort of; the name just popped up for some reason."

_"That's strange, everything he knew from his old life should be gone, and yet he knew what Thunderwing is…did fighting that monster trigger a small part of his memory somehow,"_ thought Bulb.

Ash then tells him, "Well never fear, we're here to help you out; hey Bulb can you heal up Tifa and Erb for us?"

"Heal?" asked Erb curiously.

Bulb complies with Ash's request, "Fine, fine, but I'm doing this for Tifa since I like her."

The little green creature then leaps off the bike and then his bud begins to glow and opens up to sprout out tiny green and yellow lights, which then hover around Erb and Tifa. Within a few seconds, both of their wounds have healed and Tifa quickly wakes up to finds Erb carrying her on his arms. "Whoa!" was all she said after accidently tumbling off of his arms and fall to the ground out of shock.

Tifa then says, "Ow, what happened, what's…that thing!? But Erb then asks, "I didn't know you could do that Bulb?"

Bulb replies to his response, "and I didn't know even know you can fly, no less go ape shit on a level four; but enough of that, things are about to get worse now!"

The four of them then see the dark pillar vanishing and out from it, they spot Thunderwing staring down on them with gigantic eyes, ready to strike at any moment. Upon his transformation, they spot significant differences all over his body. For one, he now has wings coming out of his back – both being at least twice his original width – his shell shaped shoulders now have twin cannons sticking out, his chest is now completely healed, has several long blades sticking out of his arms, and at the end of his tail is another mounted cannon.

Lan checks his visor to measure the newly formed Thunderwing, but trembles by it. "Guys, I don't want to be the bearer of bad news but, this thing's power level is now at 3 trillion!"

"3 TRILLION, are you kidding me!" yelped Ash.

"Hey is it just me or is he missing a hole through his chest?" Tifa called out.

"That's one of a kaoticon's special abilities; when most evolve into a level 4 they gain incredible regeneration ability, making them almost impossible to kill unless you destroy them entirely," explained Bulb.

"Whatever, who cares about all of that, he still standing and we're also here too; alive and kicking," said Erb.

But then Lan asks him, "I wish I can agree with your enthusiasm, but I'm afraid you're just as useful as me now; that power you had before, can you bring it out again?"

"Uh…no...I can't…._that's weird, where did all of that power go!?"_

Lan then adds, "As I thought, you can't; guess it was just a one-time thing. I can read your power level to be 70 billion, but that's probably the highest you can reach right now."

Erb dwells on this fact for a while, but regardless he then strengthens their resolve by saying, "That doesn't matter right now, all we have to do is beat it and that's what I intend to do! Sure he may be strong, but who else is there that can beat it! If we lose, then all of the people of Midgar….no…all the people of this world are dead. So stop worrying and let's get this bastard already!"

Hearing Erb give out his short speech left Lan to say, "I can't believe I'm hearing the words of someone who isn't from this world, lecturing us who've been here since birth; but you know what, you're sure fucking right, and power levels don't mean shit anymore! So I'm sure as hell with you!"

Ash also complies, "hey if the worlds going to end, then let's see it go in style!"

"I don't care much about style, I just want a whack at him; I haven't even fought him yet!" said Tifa.

"Then let's kick his ass!" said Erb.

Then his new found comrades yell in unison, "Right!" and they all powered up to their maximum level. Though Bulb on the other hand continues to worry, as he just realizes what he just seen could shake the very understanding of the kaoticons. _"I've heard of the kaoticons to go as far as level 4's before, but for that thing to have wings now, this isn't normal. Plus Lan said Thunderwing's level is above the trillions, and yet a little while ago, his power level was 140 billion, half of his supposedly maximum power. Now either that thing sucks at math, or this is a new level! And if that's a new level, than he's no longer a level 4, but maybe a level 5! And what's that thing saying about Awaken, this is too confusing! What a way to start a new journey by encountering something insanely strong as this thing, thanks a lot Yuuko!"_

Nonetheless, he still places his hopes on the four saiyans, but immediately gets behind the motorcycle for cover.

**_Midgar, city shelter…_**

Within the shelters, everyone is currently watching the televisions, showing the four golden warriors and the gigantic purple beast. Amongst the crowd, Father Gabriel and the oprhans were huddled together and rooting for Erb, Tifa, Lan, and Ash to prevail against the new menace.

Father Garbiel then notices Marlene not cheering and asks, "What is the matter my child? Is something wrong?"

The little girl quickly replies to him, "It's just that….I'm afraid!"

"Afraid….afraid of what Marlene?"

"I'm afraid that they might lose, and if they lose then Tifa, and everyone else will die, we will die! I don't want to die father!" The little girl then begins to cry out of despair, whereas Gabriel tries to comfort her, "Marlene, there is nothing to be afraid of, and do you know why?"

Wiping away her tears, Marlene asks, "Why, because their strong!? That's what Erb said, but look at them now!"

"No, not because of that my dear; anyone can be strong; it just all depends on their resolve and will. If someone is strong but his or her resolve is weak, then they will lose. But as you can see, in my eyes, I see their resolve burning brightly like a torch and that is why I believe in them, and so do the people of Midgar and every other city. In their minds, there is no other group who can save us from this catastrophe beside them, so all hope isn't lost. So believe in them Marlene, believe they will win."

Gaining a little of her courage back, she replies confidently, "Yes father! I believe in them!" Marlene then cheers their name with her newly found motivation, making Father Gabriel proud.

However, all of a sudden, he felt a sharp pain penetrating his chest, and belles over to the ground, causing everyone around him to go into a frightful panic. All of the children stop their cheering, and look to father Gabriel with dishearten stares, asking him to wake up.

But in his mind, all he thought about was the events from when the great ape appeared, and silently utters out, "No…not yet….please….not…yet…"

This is the end of episode 6 so please leave a comment, review, reply, rating, or something down below where ever I post this onto. And please favorite it if you want, thank you!

P.S - sorry if this episode seems a little rushed, i sort of spent less than half the day writing and checking it, so please enjoy it.


	8. Episode 7 - Victory and Tragedy

CrimZon Universe Season 1 – Rebirth

Episode 7 – Victory and Tragedy!

**_Midgar, GHQ…._**

Guardian headquarter is in an uproar after the many recent events which have surfaced over the past hour, such as the fact that Guardians Lan, Tifa, and Ash, along with their accomplice Erb, have made their presence very clear. In the entire history of the Guardian core, no one has ever attained a level of power like they have, and no one has ever faced an adversary such as Thunderwing – none of the monsters in the entire world could compare. All of the higher ups within the core have gathered themselves in one big conference room, discussing what they would do if either the four super saiyans prevailed, or the kaoticon.

They have learned of their origins from their drones, fully equipped with the latest audio recording device and were shocked by their findings. From the conversation about Erb and Bulb being from other space, and the two alien races known as Saiyans and Kaoticons, have both intrigued and frightened them.

All this time, the city of Midgar has been harboring three aliens, who are fully capable of annihilating their city or even the entire planet in a matter of seconds, another of their kind coming from space no less, and an evil beast who just flatten the entire forest from just his scream alone.

One of the officials, a bald old man wearing a formal suit, addresses the matter in a discouraging tone. "How in god's name have we not known about this until now, aren't the guardians supposed to oversee their records and findings. Why is it that we just learned about aliens living among us from one of our drones, I would like an explanation, Commander Roza!"

In the middle of the room, standing behind a podium, the commander of both the knights and the guardians - Roza - speaks out, "The guardians only serve to protect the city, not investigate our own out of pure suspicion of whether or not they are aliens. That job belongs to the local police, mister Mayor!"

The mayor of Midgar, also known as Mayor Hatric, then tells her, "But is it not the responsibility for the guardians to quell any potential threats within its core. Do you not remember why we placed the ranking system for this particular reason!?"

She then unexpectedly barks out, "Of course I do; I know the whole reason behind the system better than anyone else within this room. My grandfather, Alexander Vanling, is the one who even made it and implemented it. The role of each class is to balance out with one another which are why there are only 8 knights in total; in case there was ever a revolt amongst the ranks. So do not think for a second that I, his granddaughter, do not know what the purpose is for! Are we clear mister Mayor!?"

As a response, Hatric just grits his teeth out of pure frustration and hatred, giving Roza the opportunity to add, "But enough about this petty talk, we have to decide here and now on how to deal with that monster out there. We must do something to help Lan and the others win!"

Troubled, and appalled by her attitude, Hatric then says, "You dare change the subject; I decide when to change the subject, not you young girl!"

Insulted by his cocky behavior, Roza was about to lash at him once more, until another man agrees with her. "She is correct you know mister Mayor, there's no point in dragging on this agreement about whose fault is who and who is what; we should concrete our time and resources on how to deal with that monster, known as Thunderwing."

Now knowing that someone else is taking Roza's side, the mayor then reluctantly ask, "Then what do you suppose we should do then, Mister Shinra?"

Rufus Shinra, current president of Shinra electric power company – the biggest electrical industry in the entire world – then speaks out for everyone to hear. "For the past several years, my company has been secretly developing a weapon for such an occasion such as this, utilizing the entire city's power grid. Observe the screen behind me."

Just as he said, everyone looks behind him and quickly discover one giant plasma cannon, the size of an air ship. Though everyone was impressed by this new development, Roza however, then asks, "Why haven't you released this information before, we could have used this weapon to wipe out the asteroid along with Thunderwing in it?"

Rufus then explains, "That can be easily explained with four words commander; it is not finished. But never fear my engineers are close to completing the cannon within the next half hour, and by then it should be ready to fire!"

"But has it been tested yet," asked Roza.

"No, it has not, but do not worry, this cannon uses clean, and pure energy, which is harvested from our very own planet, Gaia."

Piecing together his riddle, Roza discovers a terrifying truth and questions him, "The planet….no….you couldn't be using the lifestream; that energy is Gaia's life force, not for us to tamper with!"

"Oh but on the contrary Commander, so far we have been using the lifestream for a while now to power most of the cities, including Midgar; and there have been no adverse effects.; there is no risk involved in using it!"

"But that doesn't give you the right to use it, and why has your company, an electric company no less, been secretly building a device such as this without our consent?"

"Tell me commander Roza, if I had told you about this earlier, would you accept the project?"

"….I see where you're getting at mister Shinra; but still, putting the planet's life force into a weapon will still bring about some sort of long term consequences, there's no telling what'll happen!"

"The guardians are too dutiful when it comes to the protection of the city, but equally too strict when it comes to developing weapons such as this; which is why I kept it a secret until now."

Mayor Hatric then enters with, "Well I approve of your actions mister Shinra, but would it be strong enough to wipe….all of them out!?"

Roza immediately protest against Hatric, "Wipe them out, how could you say that; what is the council thinking? Those four heroes are putting their lives on the line to protect us, and this is how you repay them!?"

Hatric replies back, "We cannot take the risk of letting them live on; what do you think they'll do after this is all over, surrender peacefully under our laws. I don't think so."

"We wouldn't have to let them surrender, they can continue on living normally!"

"They can never live a normal life any longer; everyone knows this fact by know from just listening to their conversation. No we must put them down before they become a threat to us all! Mister Shinra, is it possible?"

Shinra answers him, "Yes, maybe with one shot, two just to be safe."

"Good, then it's settled, after the completion of you cannon, we will immediately open fire on the aliens; does everyone agree on this verdict?"

All of the hands in the room – besides Roza's – are then raised, indicating a unanimous vote. "It is decided, this meeting is adjourned."

"No it is not adjourn; please, I urge everyone here to rethink on this decision, if we allow this weapon to fire, it would mean the end of this planet!"

"Silence commander! You do not have a say in this matter due to your relationship with Lan; and yes we know. So if you continue to argue, then I will gladly relinquish your position as commander, are we clear!?" ordered Hatric.

But Roza then surprises everyone with her response, "You won't have to, because I quit! If everyone here is too blinded by fear – a fear that will never come true – then there is no point for me to be here anymore!"

Annoyed by her defiant attitude, Hatric makes a remark, "What a little brat, how dare she treats us like fools?"

Even though she marches out of GHQ in a furious fashion, she calmly quells her emotions after noticing her fellow knights to be trailing behind her. She turns around to tell them, "My fellow knights, you do not have to follow me any longer, I am not your acting commander so please…"

But she then hears Yadar cutting her off, "Well sorry to disappoint you commander, but speaking on behalf of everyone here, we will still follow you no matter what! Those higher ups are pricks if you ask me."

All of the knights then gave a salute to their leader who in return says, "Everyone…..thank you!"

Then one of the knights, Arum asks, "What are you orders commander?"

Hearing her subordinate ask, she immediately orders them, "First, I want you all to gather as many sympathizers to our cause, and have them gather by the down town area in the next 15 minutes; after that, we will march to Shinra's power plant, where they will fire the weapon from, and use it to help the super saiyans. However, if the cannon proves to be unneeded, then I order you all to destroy it; one way or another, this weapon cannot be used unless completely necessary. Are we clear knights!?"

"Yes ma'am," replied everyone.

"Then move out!"

**_Several Hundred miles away from Midgar…._**

What used to be a haven for monsters and raiding tribes, is now reduced to a barren wasteland full of craters and thunder strikes, due to the constant battle being waged between the four saiyan warriors and the awaken kaoticon. Tifa, Lan, Ash, and Erb have done their best to bring Thunderwing far away from any city within several hundred miles, whereas Thunderwing, now in his prime, roars out to the saiyans, saying, "FEAR MY WRAITH PUNY SAIYANS, NOW YOU WILL WITNESS THE TRUE POWER OF A KAOTICON, BE HONORED TO BE KILLED BY NONE OTHER THAN ME, THUNDERWING!"

Out of the four saiyan standing on the ground, Ash lets out a sudden comment. "You know, for such a big ass monster and a bad guy, he doesn't seem all that threatening anymore now that you take a better look at him!"

Lan then adds, "And he talks too much for one. Doesn't he ever stop gloating about himself?

Tifa then joins in on the conversation. "Well I for one haven't seen him in action, so I got nothing to say."

Sadly, Erb doesn't share their relax behavior, and points that out with, "HOW ARE YOU PEOPLE SO CALM AT A TIME LIKE THIS, WHAT HAPPENED TO WANTING TO FIGHT HIM!?"

Lan simply tells him, "Because that's how we always act, there's no point in rushing to a fight; though I would love to shut him up for once!"

"You can say that again, and I think I can smell rotten eggs coming from his breathe, disgusting!" added Ash.

"I wonder how everyone's doing back at the shelter though; hey Erb, were father Gabriel and the kids able to find shelter?" asked Tifa.

Still unable to understand why they were acting this way, regardless, he answers her, "Yeah they should be fine; last I checked, their hold up somewhere in the middle of the city."

"That's good, thanks!" said Tifa.

"You're welcome…I guess."

"Alright I think it's about time we get this show going, our big friend there seems to be getting a bit restless," said Ash. He then kicks his feet up swiftly, only to reveal two semi-circle bracelets coming out of his shoes. Catching them as they land, Ash then whips them open, only to turn them into circles, and whips them again to expose four swords coming out of the circles like giant shurikens. Surprised by the new weapons, Erb asks, "You were hiding those in your shoe the entire time!?"

Ash then simply says, "Not all the time, only when I leave the church; just in case."

"Well if you're whipping those out, then I better bring out mine!" said Lan. His two arms quickly transform back to cannons, which made Erb ask, "You too…..how about you Tifa?"

Tifa just puts on a pair of black gloves and shows them to Erb; though he wasn't impressed. Lan then starts to explain the battle plan, "Ok, if everyone's ready, here the plan; Ash and I will bombard that thing from afar while you two go up and personal."

Everyone complied with the formation without question, and so Lan continues, "Ash, I want you to aim for his upper body to confuse him, and I'll take out his footing."

"Right, leave it to me," said Ash.

"Erb, since you got a sword, try your best to open up as many wounds as possible, if you do that, then we'll be able to inflict more damage in his insides, better than his outside."

"Sure thing," agreed Erb.

"Tifa you'll run decoy and annoy the hell out of him. When you see an opening, you take it, and throw your strongest punch to where ever you want; hit him in the balls...if he has a set."

"Haha, why not," said Tifa.

"Alright then….let round 2….begin!"

Thunderwing was becoming increasingly impatient as he waits for the four saiyans to make a move, so he decides to taunt them, in order to make them at least walk, "ARE YOU GOING TO FIGHT OR CRAWL AROUND LIKE BUGS! OR IS IT THAT YOU'RE SO AFRAID OF MY POWER THAT YOU DECIDE TO GIVE UP; EITHER WAY YOU WILL…"

Bad news for him, since he really talked too much, Lan lands a direct hit in his mouth, thus shutting him up.

Taking advantage of his stunned state, Erb closes in quickly in his second super saiyan form, and begins slashing away at Thunderwing, first on his arm and then travels up to his face and upper body. Tifa begins punching and kicking his legs in order to get him off balanced, which actually made him stumble for a bit. Ash threw a flurry of his **shredder wheels** at his face, blinding his eye sight entirely while inflicting damage on his face as best as possible. Lan positions himself by a high hill and starts shooting away while making sure not to hit Erb and Tifa thankfully his precision is spot on.

Though Thunderwing may be stronger than before, he is still unable to keep up with their movements and tiny bodies due to the fact that they were crawling around him like bugs, making them much harder to hit, especially if he doesn't want to hurt himself in the process.

Erb flies around Thunderwing's back, and tries his best to open his armor up, but is unable to cut through it; Tifa, though dodging his gigantic legs perfectly, couldn't land a solid hit thus far; Ash's **shredder wheels **were starting to make no effect on his senses, since he can just sense their energy; and Lan is unable to impair his movements since his armor is much thicker than before.

Erb - noticing their plan not going as well as thought, - then thinks, _"Shit, I can't cut, Tifa can't hit him, Ash can't blind him, and Lan can't hurt him…..how the hell can we stop him!?"_

Seeing as how things couldn't get possibly worse, Erb is then reminded of his short insight after Thunderwing lets out a shockwave pushing everyone outward. After that, he then unfolds his wings and starts shooting out a massive number of lasers in every direction. The four saiyans did their best to evade the shots, but they were nonetheless hit by a few of them.

As Ash continues to dodge, he spots Lan to be right beside him and says, "So far, this plan is going to shit; got anything else in mind mister strategist!?"

Lan then tells him in a sarcastic manner, "How about you get inside his belly and shred him from there, how's that?"

"Oh real smart…..hold on…." Ash then ponders at an idea thanks to Lan's suggestion, but Lan is getting a bad feeling from his pondering.

"You're not seriously thinking of actually doing that are you?" asked Lan nervously.

"What, of course not, who do you think I am? But remember how that thing opens its chest before when it shot that **megasmasher **at you?"

"….I'm starting to get your idea!" said Lan gladly.

Ash then continues to add, "And if Erb can cut through his chest like that time, only at a greater speed and velocity…"

"Then we got a chance; never knew you were this smart, why can't you be like this when you try to pick up chicks!?"

"Oh shut up! And just for the record, I can pick up chicks without using my brain!"

"Maybe on pc games, haha! No wait you still need brains for that!"

"ARGH!" Ash proceeds to make a hateful stare to Lan, but quickly reverts attention back to the battle as he felt several explosions impact behind him.

"Enough kidding around, I'll distract that son of a bitch for you tell Erb and Tifa the plan!" order Lan.

"Ok then, just make sure not to die!"

"Hey! Now who the hell who you think I am!?" said Lan. He then receives a childish grin from Ash and then says, "Thought so!"

Ash did as he asked, whereas the cyborg saiyan turns around, and parries the beams with his **lancers**. Thunderwing continues to approach them in a slow pace, but then detects the one of them coming at him – it was the cyborg. "HERE FOR ANOTHER BEATING, THIS TIME I WON'T GO SO EASY!" said Thunderwing.

Lan then argues, "Don't you ever shut up you stupid…UGLY…SON OF A BTICH!" Warping himself right at Thunderwing's face, Lan unleashes his **Blitz storm**, making the kaoticon open its' mouth to spit out a blast as a counter attack. But unfortunately for him, Lan quickly directs his attacks into his mouth, thus causing a chain reaction to erupt in his body. He then pries his mouth wide open and continues to aim his shots directly into his throat. "I…..HOPE…YOU'RE…..FUCKING….HUNGRY!"

However, Thunderwing eventually spits out an energy blast overwhelming his **blitz storm**, and almost took out Lan in the process - if it weren't for Erb grabbing him away from his mouth just in time, he would have been finished. Happy to be saved, Lan says to him, "thanks for the save!"

"No problem, Ash told me the plan so if you're ready, I kinda need your help," said Erb.

Lan then asks, "Ok, but what's the problem?"

While Erb and Lan discuss an issue, Ash and Tifa are left with being decoys, which proved to be much more difficult to accomplish due to the fact that Thunderwing can sense their movements more easily now. Ash threw his shuriken blades, laced with his energy and begins cutting away at his armor, while controlling them with a pair of strings. After the shuriken blades make one final lap around the kaoticon, he is then trapped by a network of strings attached onto them, allowing Ash to surf around his body by using the strings, and inflicting quick strikes on his body. Tifa then begins to shoots her **Meteor Shower** with her punches, impacting on contact with his body. Sadly, both of their efforts did little damage, and only made Thunderwing even more enraged.

"Tifa, back off for a sec," asked Ash.

"Ok," replied Tifa swiftly.

"Let's see if this works, **Chain Blades**!" Leaping to the air above the kaoticon, and using his strings to channel his energy, he forms energy blades all over the strings and pulls them in to tighten around the giant. Then he moves the strings in a chainsaw fashion, which made a satisfying grinding sound, causing sparks to be produced on Thunderwing's armor.

But in response, the kaoticon quickly breaks free, shattering Ash's **chain blades** and directs one of his cannons to fire three energy shells at him. Ash dodged the first two, but had to use his **Shredder sphere** to protect himself against the third, thus receiving significant damage from the blast. Ash stumbles back to recover but Thunderwing didn't give him the chance; instead the giant threw a punch to the ground so strong, he made a fissure wide enough for Ash to fall in. Thankfully, Tifa grabs him just in the nick of time and leaps out of the fissure.

Ash then let's out a remark, "Well that didn't work!"

"Come on we have to keep moving," urged Tifa.

"I know, I know….oh shit! Leap Back!" Tifa did as he said, and the both of them leaped away from each other just before a purple energy slash zooms past them. They look to where it came from, and are shocked to find Thunderwing throwing several more using the blades on his arms as mediums.

"So that's what there for," said Ash.

"I don't think this the time to be impressed!" warned Tifa.

Thunderwing stomps his way towards the two saiyans, while throwing his energy blades at them. But after taking one last step, something immediately hooks onto his legs and is now unable to move forward. He looks down to see several blue ki balls stuck onto his leg, making him struggle to free himself.

Lan set his **Energy Belt** to non-explosive mode and placed them around Thunderwing's legs to block his movements in order for Erb to successfully aim his slashes onto his chest. Unlike before, Erb wasn't in control of his own movements and was blindly slashing away the kaoticon out of pure instinct; if he had done that again without the help of his instincts, then he would probably fail. Plus Thunderwing would detect him coming and dodge if he came to close. So to maximize their chances, Lan tries to keep his attack not exploding and instead use them like cuffs around the giants legs.

In an attempt to free himself, Thunderwing tries to rip them off with his arms, but the string which intangible him before have suddenly wrap themselves around his arms, thus bringing them back. He looks back to find the source and discovered the two weaker saiyans from before pulling the shuriken blades back.

Wondering why they were restraining him instead of attacking, the kaoticon then detects the lizard descending upon him quickly from above.

Erb flew all the way above the planet's upper atmosphere and lets his body fall back down, while triggering his almost limitless shots on his swords, thus twirling him faster and faster – adding the recoil to his momentum. Applying his energy to completely coat his sword, his red katana is now a mixture of red and gold, which brighten his path down. Sheathing his sword and quickly putting it after each trigger almost proved to be too much for him, but he quickly masters it, and continues to spin without any interruption.

In a last attempt to take out one of them, Thunderwing roars upward and fires all of his cannons and laser beams straight up, but they either miss him or they get quickly deflected by his sword.

Reaching an almost insane light speed rotation, Erb definitely makes his mark; upon making contact with Thunderwing's chest, his sword finally cuts through, deep enough for blood to gush out soon after. In a dazzling display of red and gold sparks, made from Erb's sword cutting through his armor, the giant makes an agonizing face, allowing Lan, Ash, and Tifa to unleash their attacks on the open wound.

Tifa is the first to attack, throwing at the open wound with a powerful energy punch. "**Final Heaven**!" Gathering all of her ki into her left fist, she throws her punch onto the wound, forming a large explosion which further opened the gapping flesh.

Ash then continues the onslaught, raising his hand to form multiple **shredder wheels **and then compresses all of them into one. "This is for ruining my day to bag some chicks! **Destructo Disk**!" Throwing the fatal disk straight into the exposed area made a gruesome and gory crunching sound as the flesh inside was being cut rapidly by a giant bonesaw. The disk quickly came out through the other end, causing Thunderwing to desperately guard his wound from any further attack.

The giant then moves his other hand to open up his right chest to fire his signature move, but his insides start to explode as Lan enters the fray with this **Blitz storm**, places his shots on the exposed back side. But instead of staying back, Lan was closing in on to finish the job, while extending his arms back and snapping his fingers away. Arriving to the now torn up back area, Lan then quickly smacks his arms together to form one large cannon, and sticks the end of it into the flesh. "Eat this, **Megabuster**!"Out from his cannon, a blue beam pierces through his upper body entirely and left another gaping hole for Thunderwing to heal. The giant finally fell back, allowing time for the three saiyans to regroup and closely observe their work.

But to their dismay, Thunderwing then lets out a low growl as he stands back up and proceeds to regenerate his missing chest area. He then screams at them, "DO NOT THINK FOR A SECOND THAT YOU WON JUST BECAUSE YOU DID THIS; I CAN EASILY REGENERATE THIS WOUND. NO LEVEL OF DAMAGE COULD YOU POSSIBLE PRODUCE COULD EVER HURT…..WHAT!?" Noticing that one of the four is absent, he quickly tries to sense his presence, but that proved to be in vain after he detects the fourth one already passing him after being cut in half from the waist.

After Erb performed his first slash, just before he lands, he quickly lets out a short but powerful **Kamehameha wave **by using his feet in order to stop himself from hitting the ground, and then using the blast to continue on spinning - passing everyone else. Since then, he has been gaining more and more momentum as he quickly travels around the world, and gradually pours more energy into his katana in order to extend the size of the coating; practically forming it into an extremely long blade.

Twirling around like a fast moving top, he finally spots Thunderwing's back and let's out his war cry as he slices him from the waist down.

Just before he arrived, Lan had ordered everyone to back away for their safety, which allowed Erb to continue on with his assault.

Instead of stopping himself, he then shot another **Kamehameha wave **to stop and spin in the opposite direction and cuts off his right arm this time, and then turns back to cut his left leg, then his left arm, his left leg, his chest, and then again and again and again and again – and he did all of this right before a single piece of Thunderwing's body could hit the ground. Though Erb's body was beginning to strain from the speed he's going, he nonetheless wanted to cut down the giant in as many pieces as possible, slicing him horizontally, vertically, in any angle.

In an impressive display of swordsmanship and carnage, the three other saiyan watch in awe as the once invincible enemy is slowly becoming minced meat. Thunderwing couldn't even utter a sound anymore since his head has now become chunks of flesh and brain matter, signaling the battle to be over.

Erb finally stops himself from spinning, but had to crash onto the ground very painfully in order to do that. "oooooowwwwwwwwww, ugh….I'm….never….doing…..that…barf!" Standing back up was a bit too much for him to handle since his mind became so disoriented, that he started to puke, which made the others respond in a disgusted tone, "EEEWWW!"

But despite the creepy scene, the trio then leap in the air out of joy and triumph, and hurried over to congratulate Erb. "You were awesome man, I can't believe you can spin that quickly," said Ash.

"But man oh man, the way you cut him in pieces was like a work of art; remind me to never piss you off!" said Lan.

"YOU WERE AMAZING ERB!" hollered Tifa, wrapping her arms around him in a delightful manner.

Overwhelmed by their appreciation, Erb simply says, "Oh it was nothing! Now Tifa can you let me go, your bear hug is killing me!"

The four of them then laugh once more as they relish their victory…..but Bulb quickly gets of his cover and reminds them in a horrified manner, "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING!? FINISH THE JOB ALREADY!?"

Confused by his request, Erb replies, "But we already did, he's right there so don't get your tentacles in a twist!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? HE'S NOT DEAD YET! DESTORY THE PIECES THAT ARE LEFT OF HIM!"

Now a little concerned, Lan then says, "I don't think there's anything to worry about little guy, there's no way he could regenerate from being like that; hell Erb just chopped his brain into a million pieces."

However, Bulb continues his best to urge them, "BUT HE CAN REGENERATE, IT DOESN'T MATTER IF HIS BRAIN IS DESTORYED; UNLESS YOU DESTORY THE PIECES THAT REMAIN, HE WILL COME BACK NO MATTER WHAT STATE HE'S IN!"

Now a bit frighten, Erb continues to speak in a nervous tone, "You're just pulling our chain aren't you, haha good one. You got us so enough kidding around and…."

But the presence of a gigantic black pillar – very much like the one before - then reappears behind them, where Thunderwing's remains lay. From there, they watch their hope quickly crumble, as an ominous colossal shadow begins to form in the middle of the pillar, and quickly disperse to show a completely healed giant.

Frightful beads of sweat then slowly travel down their heads, making them regret ever doubting Bulb's assumption, and for being so stupid to have let their chance of victory slip away due to one simple mistake.

Completely whole again, Thunderwing stretches his new limbs and for a moment he looked calm and emotionless; but as if he held all of his rage inside him since the start of their battle, he then yells upward and engulfs everything around him into one huge explosion, almost taking out Midgar and every other city in the process.

**_Midgar, shelters…._**

The entire area above the shelters are now either in ruins or completely destroyed from the resulting blast, making the temporary public bunkers the only place still functioning and intact. Most of the people who were above are also either dead or injured, but some of them have taken refuge in some of the nearby bunkers.

One particular group, the knights of the guardian core, have luckily dashed into an open shelter just before the blast could take them out. Roza, the current leader of the now ex-Knights, speaks out, "Everyone…cough…sound off!" She receives 7 other voices replying to her roll call, which gave her some comfort – no one in her group died yet. But she wished she could say the same for those who were weren't so lucky.

Now her plans to take over the shinra cannon became much harder to accomplish since most of the guardians were stationed by the wall, so she has to rethink their approach now. She then takes notice to the civilians in the bunker with them, all looking worried and frighten. From what they've seen so far in the battle, the fight looked as if it was over, but that all changed after the giant unleashed a devastating explosion, taking out everything – including the drones – within a large radius.

Then all of a sudden, all of the civilians then pour out their doubts to the Knights, asking them, "Are we all going to die? What happened to the golden fighters? What are the guardians doing to stop this?"

Roza could not give a definite answer after watching Lan and the others disappear within the explosion – she hopes they're safe and alive. So instead she tries to calm everyone down, but they were at a point where petty talk meant nothing to them; they were scared shitless. Some of the knights tried to assist her, but even they were at a loss; hope seems to be drifting away further and further as the fight continues on.

Roza then felt someone tugging her right arm and looks down to find a little girl wearing a red ribbon on her hair, urgently asking her, "Miss knight, can you please help me, our father is feeling ill, please!"

Though she didn't know who she is or who her father is, Roza couldn't say no to a little girl. "What is your name little girl?"

"My name is Marlene miss."

"Marlene, a fine name, can you show me where your father is."

Marlene gladly nods and quickly drags her away from the upset crowd, and to a bench showing other children and an old priest who was in agonizing pain. But after taking a careful look at him, the old man seems dangerously familiar to her, and asks Marlene, "What's his name?"

Marlene replies, "We all call him Father Gabriel. Please you have to help him!"

_"Gabriel…Gabriel….no….he couldn't…..or could he…..oh my god!" _Roza then takes out a pendant she wore, and opens it up to see a picture of man she once knew and then compares the old man's face to the one in her pendant; and sure enough, they look identical. And to further prove her hypothesis, she also discovers the same looking pendent around the man's wrist and cautiously opens it up to show a little blonde hair girl.

Marlene sees Roza closely examining the pendant which Father Gabriel cherishes very deeply, and then notices her shedding tears. She then asks, "Miss, is father Gabriel going to be okay?"

Roza tries to hold her tears back, but the crushing feeling of finding the one she holds dear is right before her eyes. "Father….will be alright Marlene, can you and the kids…gather some water and blankets please?"

The kids did as she said and immediately went off to gather the items, leaving Roza alone with her long lost father. "Father…..father…please wake up…it's me, little rose! Please….dad….please wake up."

Hearing a familiar and warm voice calling out to him, Gabriel slowly peels his weary eyes to find a blonde hair girl laying her head on his chest, slowly crying her heart out for him. But he too quickly realizes who she is – he has been watching over her for some time now while taking care of his other children - and replies back weakly, but clear enough for her to hear, "little…rose!"

His voice sparked a nostalgic feeling which she hasn't felt for the past 10 years, and now her old self is starting to resurface through her tears. She looks to see his smiling face, and then cries out, "Daddy!" Sitting upright now, Gabriel embraces his daughter's joy and in return he starts to shed his own.

For as Long as Roza could remember, her father used to be the former commander of the knights for 20 years and running, and he was the only family she had. Her mother died after she gave birth to her, so she could only look up to her father, Gabriel Vanling, for support. But for some reason, after the great ape incident, GHQ had reported him MIA or missing in action, which lead Roza on a personal mission to find him; by becoming the new commander of the knights. Achieving her statues as commander at the age of 15, and being perceived as the most talented, wise, and youngest knight to ever be nominated, she had then begun her secret search on where her father could be. But for the past 3 years she found no such clue, and she began to think that her efforts would lead to nothing. However, out of all the places to find him and at the worst possible timing, she finds him lying on a bench with several other children, and looking as if he's twice his normal age now.

After crying the last of her tears, she then let's go of him, kneels by his side, and looks to her father with a straight forward question, "Where have you been all this time? I thought you were dead or worse!"

Understanding her confusion and anger, Gabriel replies, "I am so sorry for keeping you in the dark, I never meant any of this to happen? I'm so sorry that I left you all alone."

"You should be I've struggled so hard to find you, hoping that you were alive. I went to become a guardian and then to a commander in order to know what happened to you. But no matter how hard I tried, I came nowhere close to where I am now, no thanks to you!"

"And for that I am proud my little rose, I am so proud to know that you've risen so high at such a young age. When I first saw you get inaugurated as commander of the knights, I was bursting in tears; your mother would have been equally proud, maybe even greater."

"BUT WHY, WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME; WHY HAVE YOU BECOME A PRIEST, WHY HAVE YOU BEEN TAKINGCARE OF OTHERs BUT NOT ME, WHY WHY WHY!?...why!?"

Again, Roza resumes her sobbing, clenching her fist on his robe, and making him explain to her, "It is a long story my dear; a lot has happened after the giant ape incident."

She then asks, "But…what about it…what was so significant about that monster!?"

"The giantt ape is not what's important, but what I did in order to stop her, and that monster is no monster all."

"Her….you mean, that thing was a human?"

"No, not human, but she is remarkably close, as well for her two friends. You might know them actually; they're the ones who are fighting to…protect us."

"….no…no you couldn't mean…..Tifa! But…how….and why have you kept it a secret?"

"If I had let her existence - along with the others - to be exposed; then the higher ups would immediately dispose of them on the spot. Isn't that what they're planning to do with them after this is all over?"

"I don't think that'll be a problem anymore?"

"What?"

"Either the officials who order the cleanup are dead by now from the explosion or….Tifa and the others…were already killed by the monster."

"No…no you are wrong, they must be still alive!"

"But how do you know, all of the monitors have been taken down from the blast. We're practically blind now."

"I know because I am still alive; Roza, the reason why I have relinquished my duty as commander is because….OHH!" The same pain he felt before came back again, only much more severe than last time. Seeing him in pain made Roza cry out, "What's wrong father, are you having a heart attack? I'll ask one of my men to…"

But Gabriel stops her just in time for him to say, "I've put….a spell….on her tail! It's her tail and the moon that made her do it..…she's not to blame….she mustn't look at the moon."

"Spell…no…you didn't…then that would explain why you look so old. But why did you use it, on her especially?"

"I….had….no choice…." Gabriel then went back into a comatose state, making Roza call her medic over to help heal his afflictions.

**_At the crater site…._**

Death and defeat filled the atmosphere around the crater which Thunderwing had made not too long ago. Though he wished he had done this before since he was just cut up into pieces by the lizard super saiyan; being able to do it now seemed more than adequate. But just the thought of it made him furious and humiliated; despite being at such a high level, he allowed the saiyans to cut, blast, and smash him up, making him boil to the point of having to transform into his awaken state – level 5.

But now that he sees nothing but dirt all around him, he begins to laugh demonically over the deaths of his annoyance; sadly he was quickly proven wrong. Within the sea of dust he senses the four saiyans, to be very much alive; but barely. Ticked off by their persistence, he yells in the air saying, "RRRAAAHHHH WHY WON'T YOU INSECTS DIE ALREADY!"

Ash, Tifa, and Erb were recovering themselves from his initial blast but we're knocked back to their normal state now.

"Ah….ah shit that hurt!" exclaimed Ash, suffering burn marks on his cheek and arms.

"I…I can't believe…we're still alive," blurted Tifa frighteningly, while having minor cuts and bruises.

Erb – feeling sore and bruised all over and losing his sword from the explosion – tells his friends, "You can say that again…cough…..hey Lan you alright….Lan….oh no!"

Standing before them was Lan pouring out aura in his Ascended form, sticking his arm out and using his body as a shield to block most of the blast for his comrades. The three remaining fighters then examine the multiple cuts and bruises all over his body, along with a steady stream of blood flowing down to the dirt he stood on top of.

Slowly tilting his head to see everyone fine, Lan utters out, "G…goo…d…..i..m….glad…..yo….ur…." Tragically, Lan reverts back to his normal form and falls to the ground face first, unable to convey his message to them. If he hadn't done that in time, they all would have been in the same state he's in or worse.

Watching their friend fall, they all beckon his name out loudly, leading Ash to ask, "No way, you can't be dead man; yo wake up….Lan…..bro…"

Ash's tone then quickly changes to that of panic, "No way; you can't die here, you can't leave us man. What about Roza, the kids, everyone… WHAT ABOUT OUR BET MAN, WE STILL HAVEN'T FINISHED IT YET!"

Tifa then grabs hold of Ash and tries her best to keep him calm while keeping herself from going insane, "Ash let him go, please; don't make this harder than it should be."

As the two saiyans let out their anguish, Erb sat speechless, and begins to process what could have happened if he had listened to his guide.

If he destroyed what remained of Thunderwing, then he wouldn't see Lan lying on the ground, dead.

If he had taken his place instead of Lan, then he would have probably survived, whereas he – himself – also be alive.

If he had been stronger, then none of this would have happened.

From what Bulb had told him before like he did with Lan; the only reason why the kaoticon came to this planet was because of him and his dragon, and so all of this wouldn't have happened if he hadn't bothered to take Yuuko's journey.

If Erb had just died before all of this had happened, then no one on this planet would have died because of him.

Thinking of all of the possibilities, brought him down to his knees, blaming himself repeatedly, and even says it out loud, "this is all my fault, how could I let this happen, why…..why….why can't I do anything right. I messed up on my old life and I've been given a new one by some strange ass lady, and she told me to go on this stupid journey of self-discovery; why the hell couldn't she had let me die back then, why did she had to take my memories away, if I'm only going to relive them again and again?...why did Lan had to die!?"

After saying all that he could, he then sees Tifa landing beside him and watches Ash run towards Thunderwing in a fit of rage. Tifa sits back up and begs him, "STOP ASH!"

But Ash ignores her plea and curses at the kaoticon, "I'M GOING TO RIP YOU TO SHRED YOU MOTHER FUCKER!"

Producing a **Destructo Disk** on one hand, he threw it violently at Thunderwing, but in response, the kaoticon simple shatters it with just a swat and brought down a hail storm of lasers down on Ash. He screams out loudly as his body is barraged by energy blast, leaving Erb holding Tifa down from trying to get herself killed. As soon as the screaming stop, so did the explosions, and there the last two fighters spot Ash's body – surprisingly still in once piece - lying on the ground with a dead blank look across his face and burn marks all over him.

Finally finishing off two of the saiyans, Thunderwings hollers out loudly, expressing how please he is of his own work. "TWO BUGS DOWN; TWO MORE TO GO. IT'S TIME TO SAY GOOD BYE!"

Terrified and crying, Tifa grovels on the ground, uttering her friend's name over and over again, wishing for them to come – wishing for all of this to be just a bad dream. Seeing as how they have no hope in winning, she then sees Erb's back in front of her and realizes that something is wrong. "Erb what are you doing?" she asked, wiping her tears away to get a better look at her friend.

In a sincere and apologetic tone, he then replies to her, "I want you to go back to the city, and be with your family."

Not understanding his reasoning, she protests, "What, no I'm staying, we can get through this!"

But she is then reminded that she only knew him for a day after hearing him scream at her in a cold tone, "NO WE CAN'T, STOP SAYING WORDS THAT DON'T MEAN ANTYHING ANYMORE! LAN AND ASH ARE DEAD AND SO IS EVERYONE; FACE IT WE LOST!"

Shocked by his sudden expression, Tifa didn't say anything else, leaving Erb to finish, "There's no way we can beat him anymore; we lost this war; I'll buy as much time as I can so that you can at least be with your family when this is all over."

"But…" was all she could say after Erb cuts her off, "No buts, I got no one to go back to but you do, so just do as I say and run back."

Thunderwing – wanting to end the lizard saiyan as quickly as possible – covers one of the blades on his arm with his purple aura and then throws it right at him. Seeing the attack coming, and not having his sword around to deflect it, Erb was prepared to use his bare hands to catch it and says, "Hurry and get it over with…."

But to his horror, she then shoves him out of the way, making him see the attack slashing her back and cry out loudly in despair, "TIFA!"

**_Yuuko's shop…._**

Inside her room, the dimensional witch Yuuko Ichihara, is currently watching the battle unfolding through her crystal orb, and is rooting out for Erb to win as if she's watching a football game. "Give him a left punch…no my left…..then a kick….no not a slash….why does he make things so difficult?"

Her fun is then interrupted by her servant and partial apprentice, Watanuki – poor dude. "Yuuko…oh Yuuko…..Yuuko….YUUKO!"

"Oh what is it now, can't you see that I'm enjoying this show; it's a once in a life time special," said Yuuko whiningly.

Watanuki responds, "Well maybe if you bothered to record it then it wouldn't be a one-time special. That guest you were calling for is here though, and he's pretty…..pissed."

Her interests have finally drifted elsewhere from her orb after telling her servant, "Why didn't you say so, bring him inside."

"He's actually standing next to me," said Watanuki, sliding the door open to show a muscular boy – slightly older than him - with short purple hair, wearing just a purple blue jacket, a black tang top and jeans, and carrying a sword on his back. The mysterious boy then enters the room and settles himself on the mat, leaving the Asian boy to say, "I'll leave you two be….good luck!"

Yuuko turns around to face the boy, and he in return sat quietly with his arms folded. The witch then starts off with, "You do know why you're here correct?"

The boy didn't respond back, so Yuuko then adds, "The silent type huh, well not surprising; you must be pretty angry at me after….I dragged you out of your home. But really you should blame your mother for building such a device in the first place; being able to travel back in time is quite a feat. However because of that you have changed the timeline of one world and created a new one, and for that, you need to pay a price."

She sees the boy flinching a bit, so she continues to press on, "I could have taken your mother and force her to pay up, but unfortunately she has passed away from your time. Now the price I'm about to bestow upon you will be a bit harsh, but at least this way you might have the possibility to return back home, and maybe even visit some old friends. So before I move on, do you have any questions you like to ask me?"

At last, the purple hair boy lets out both his response and his resolve, "Yeah, I have two; what do I do and when can I go!?"

Yuuko smiles at him and simply says, "Tough and handsome; well listen closely because I'm only going to say this once - there isn't much time left before the evil in your time comes true."

This is the end of episode 7; I hope you enjoyed it; though I find this episode to be somewhat depressing. Luckily things will get better soon…I hope!

Please leave a comment or something down below, or down anywhere for that matter. Thank You!

Here are some characters I put from other contents:

1) Rufus Shinra – Final Fantasy 7

Here are some characters I put which are my own:

1) Mayor Hatric


	9. Episode 8 - Great Ape

CrimZon Universe Season 1 – Rebirth

Episode 8 – Great Ape!

**_Shinra power plant….._**

The Shinra power plant is far from any city within a few hundred miles, located deep within the a large region of mountains - making it an ideal spot to conduct experiments and research projects without any prying eyes from the public. Within the complex, a group of scientist and engineers are making the final adjustments on their new cannon based on the lifestream energy source, thanks to Rufus Shinra's permission.

On the top most office room in the entire facility, the president himself – Rufus Shinra - is in his office overlooking the cannon's preparation, after arriving back from Midgar; just before the city was almost flatten by the explosion.

Speaking through his office telephone, he calls the head of the project in speaker mode and asks, "When is the cannon ready to fire?"

The scientist replies back quickly, "It'll be ready within the next few minutes, but sir there are still some concerns about the power readings."

"Don't worry about, it's just the seismic activity that's causing it, continue on finishing whatever is left."

The scientist then urges him, "But sir!" However he is quickly cut off by his boss, "No buts; do you want this planet to be destroyed by that monster or do you not?"

"Uh…no sir!"

"Then finish the cannon, we need to fire it immediately before things get out of hand out there."

"Yes sir!" said the scientist nervously.

The call ends shortly after, and Rufus looks towards a monitor showing satellite video feed of the crater's activity, spotting Thunderwing and the four saiyans beaten and battered. Though the idea of taking all of them out seems logical, he felt somewhat sorry for the young teenagers due to the fact they were still young. In all honesty, he had the same compassion for them as Roza showed from their meeting not too long ago; however, he still thinks that the lifestream can be used for humans to harvest, and in order to prove that, he plans to show the world that his cannon can prove the risks to be false – nothing more than just speculation.

Yet, he then speaks to himself with some doubt in his tone, "I hope I'm doing the right thing; though these kids aren't normal, they have risked their lives and secret to protect city….no, not just the city, but the world as well. However, this is also for the sake of Gaia, for our sake as a species. I hope they will forgive us of our sins, but more importantly, will the people they know forgive me."

A few minutes after pondering on what the potential outcome would be, he then receives a phone call from the head scientist and for a moment he hesitated to even touch it. Regardless, he eventually picks it up and says, "what is it?...Good, but do not fire it yet until I arrive."

**_The crater….._**

After seeing Tifa heroically push him aside but receives a grave wound on her back in his place; Erb underwent an eternal feeling of guilt and pain, wondering, _"Why did she do that!? I could have…..no!"_

Though the entire time he spent looking at her until her body lands flat on the dirt felt more like hours rather than seconds, and for once since he set off his journey, he found himself to be useless and weak despite his great strength and speed. As he mind finally returns to its normal processing speed, he immediately ran to her side, only to find her in a pool of her own blood. Not knowing what to do, he instead lifts her up to his chest and asked her, "Why did you do that!? Why Tifa!?"

Strangely enough, feeling nothing but a creeping chill taking possession her back, Tifa stutters, "Erb, you said…..you have no family….so you risked your life….to allow me to…..meet my own for the last…..time…."

"Please Tifa don't waste your energy, save your strength, Bulb can feel you up! Where is that little bastard!" cursed Erb.

But she continues to speak after taking long deeps breathes, "But Erb…..you're wrong about…not having one…though we….hardly known you…you're by far…..the closest thing…..we…know about…about our real selves…"

Erb tries to stop her from talking anymore, "Please stop talking, you're losing too much blood. BULB WHERE ARE YOU!?"

But she finally says something to make him stop his efforts, "you may not….have noticed…..but the three of us…already….consider you to…..be….family…so leaving you here…..is the same….as leaving my family….so please don't….cry…..Erb!"

Erb then asks in a heartbroken manner, unable to stop his eyes from crying, "But how can I; you and everyone else are going to die because of me, I AM RESPOSNIBLE FOR ALL OF THIS! SO WHY DID YOU SAVE ME!?"

"Dilly dally…shillly shally…" Upon hearing her words, his tears have halted as he remembers the meaning behind her phrase – stop wasting time and move on.

Tifa then conveys one last message, "I believe…you can beat him…which is why you….can't die…..not after starting….your quest….stop dwelling on your mistakes…..just survive…besides…..isn't this….what families….."

Watching the light in her eyes fade away and not feeling her heart pulse, Erb is at last, and once again, alone. Like the dreams he had, everyone he knew disappears, and he is left with nothing but regret and misery. Hugging her tightly to his chest, Erb lets out a cry so agonizing; rain had begun to pour around him.

Almost letting his insanity take over once more, he lays her body down, and looks to Thunderwing with maddening eyes, and gritting his teeth to the point of almost breaking them. The kaoticon marvels at his progress thus far, and was smiling blissfully as he watches the last of the saiyan warriors glaring at him with utter resentment. "THOSE ARE GOOD EYES, I AM IMPRESSED TO SEE SUCH VEROCITY IN ONE SO SMALL; BUT I SHOULDN'T EXPECT LESS FROM A BEING CLOSE TO A DRAGON."

Not wanting to hear any more words, Erb powers up to his ascended form, lets out a war cry so loud, the cloud quickly disperse around the area, showing the clear moon of the planet Gaia. "You will pay…you will pay….YOU WILL PAY!" he hollered.

"Wait just a second you moron!" Just before Erb charges at Thunderwing, the motorcycle - Fenrir - came bursting out of the ground with Bulb making a miraculous appearance and smacking some sense into his red companion – he literally smacks his head.

Completely surprised by his friend, all of his hatred and vengeance are quickly suppressed as he directs his attention to him. "Bulb, where have you been all this time!?"

The little green creature replies, "Where have I been; I've been stuck underground, trying to dig my way out with my life on the line; and is this the thanks I get after trying to stop you from killing yourself?"

Erb then tries to say, "But he…." Until Bulb cuts him short with, "WHAT HAPPENED TO TIFA!?"

Bulb immediately went to work, whereas Thunderwing resumes making his move on the two travelers.

Wanting to spend no more time on Gaia, Thunderwing prepares to fire his strongest technique into the planet's core just out of spite on all of the inhabitants. "IT'S BEEN A THRILL KILLING YOU BUGS, BUT NOW I BID YOU AND THIS WORLD FAREWELL!"

Sucks for him though, Bulb had already placed a trap for him. "A yeah um….take this! **Solarbeam**!"

Aiming the top of his bud to Thunderwing, a bright beam of solar energy explodes on his face, making him yell out, "YOU STILL DARE TO TRY AND DEFEAT…..ah….." But within a few seconds after, he felt drowsy and even tired, eventually letting his body crash to the bottom of the crater.

Shocked, and dumbstruck to have seen Bulb take him out with a single shot, Erb then hollers at him in a cartoonish manner, "YOU KNEW A TECHNIQUE LIKE THAT THIS ENTIRE TIME!?"

Bulb hollers back, "YES I DO NOW QUIT BITCHING AND PUT THEM ON FENRIR, THEY STILL HAVE A CHANCE TO SURVIVE IF WE GET THEM SOMEWHERE SAFE SO I CAN HEAL THEM."

Erb, making a blank look, blinks his eyes rapidly out of disbelief – Bulb can still save them. "Wait they can be saved, are you sure!?"

"What am I, a medical examiner!? Just hurry up, get on, and drive!"

Happy to learn that they can be saved, Erb did as he said, and quickly gathers Lan and Ash onto the bike, whereas Bulb starts to heal Tifa on the spot. Shortly after, her wounds have fully healed and her skin tone begins to slowly return back to normal, bringing relief to Erb.

"Alright, I've applied first aid on her, now get on the bike and drive us somewhere far and quick!" ordered Bulb. Erb was a bit nervous at first when he got on the vehicle, but oddly enough he has some experience in riding a bike – though he couldn't remember where except that what he rode use to be something smaller.

Reeving up Fenrir back to life, Erb drove everyone away from the crater, feeling somewhat lucky - they've been given a break for once. But seeing as how Thunderwing isn't getting back up, Erb asks his friend, "If you could take him out with just one blast, then why didn't you do it before!?"

Bulb then explains to him, "Didn't you hear the name of my attack…..**solarbeam**….it's basically an attack that utilizes sunlight as an energy source; and do you want to know how long it took me to charge that sucker up!?"

"Uh, yes!" replied Erb cautiously.

"That one blast just now took me a whole week to gather! And sadly, that was nowhere near enough power to hurt him; thankfully I added a sleeping compound which should knock him out for at least less than half an hour."

"Oh great…well at least he'll wake up feeling refreshed. Shit I should have attacked him while he was down!"

"It wouldn't have made a difference; I don't need to sense energy to know you're took weak now after surviving a blast like that. I was lucky enough to have taken cover behind this beauty." Bulb then pats the seat as to refer the beauty as Fenrir.

Erb the retorts, "Well you're not wrong about that, but still how are we going to beat him? He's too strong now! None of our attacks will hurt him!"

"Sigh….well either way there's was no way you guys could have succeeded anyway, even if you destroy his remains. As long as a sufficient amount of his cells remain intact, like at least the same volume of a single blood drop, then he can regenerate just from that, without even losing a single memory and energy. The kaoticons are a race to be fearful of," said Bulb.

Erb then asks, "How do you know so much about them?"

"I've been traveling from galaxy to galaxy for a long time now, and these guys have been around much longer; you pick up on this stuff quick though, there a pretty simple race to understand."

"How so?" questioned Erb.

"Well for one, these guys don't grow like we do; they actually evolve, from level 1 all the way to 4; though that's just galactic common knowledge by now. But since that guy proved that there is a level beyond 4, I guess it's 5 now. But upon each level they have certain characteristics which indicate how strong they are. At birth they start out as level 1, a plain white lizard humanoid – barely having a battle level of 500 or so. A level 2 is almost the same as a 1, but has a horn or horns sticking out from their heads – the horns varied however from each kaoticon. Then there's the third level's, they are the one you should worry about since their battle level is at least above 200 million. They have color and look much more intimidating then the rest. And finally level 4's are like Thunderwing, only smaller and less scary. The only characteristic they have however, that differ from the other levels is that they can open their eyes; and their battle level is comparable to that of your own when you go super saiyan 2. So there you have it, a complete lesson on kaoticon 101! Any questions?"

Sadly, Erb stop listening to him after he went on about level's one, making him say, "Say what now, I wasn't paying attention."

Bulb – angry at the fact that he wasted his time explaining – barks at him in a childish manner, "YOU….argh! Nevermind…..stupid asshole."

He then sees a perfect spot and asks his driver, "Hey, park right there, by that rock formation." Erb sees the spot and shifts the bike into the same direction.

**_In the middle of nowhere…._**

Bulb was taking his time, trying his best to completely heal Ash and Lan, but with little success. Both of their injuries were a bit too severe for him to completely heal, but he did his best with whatever he could muster up. He had finish rejuvenating Erb and Tifa so he now has less to worry about.

Erb on the other hand was building a small fire while observing how Tifa's condition is progressing; so far he can see her breathing normally and her ki level is slowly rising. However, now that he knows she and the others are going to be fine, he starts to mope as he realizes that his katana is missing and asks Bulb, "By any chance did you see my sword anywhere? I lost it after Thunderwing blew us away."

Busy with his own job, Bulb unwillingly says, "Actually I did, but I didn't bother to pick it up."

A little mad by his comment, Erb demands, "Why would you leave it behind, how lazy could you be!?"

"Oh stop whining at me like I'm your mom or something, and for you information, I couldn't even pick it up, it was stuck to the ground like a stone. Now shut up and let me work," said Bulb.

"Alright geez, sorry I asked….but it's not that heavy," added Erb.

Then a moment of silence covers the atmosphere around them, as they both did their own thing without even saying a peep to one another. For the past five minutes, Bulb has been healing Lan and Ash, while Erb was guarding them in case Thunderwing comes back up from the crater.

Finally, Bulb breaks the silence by saying, "what a way to start out our journey huh Erb?"

He happily replies, "You can say that again, so much for becoming stronger."

"No kidding, though I don't think Yuuko expected you to fight a being like Thunderwing, that's just some really bad coincidence."

"There are no coincidences in life, only inevitability."

"HAHA, did Yuuko tell you that?"

"That's the last thing she said to me before we got here."

"That's so like her; but you know, maybe she is right after all."

"About there being no coincidences and whatnot?"

"No not that….about you!"

"Me?" Erb points his finger at himself to further express his distrust.

"Yeah you; who else do you think! Ahem…..maybe she was right about you having a bigger purpose in life, being this change and all that'll save this universe and every other from this...impending darkness."

"I don't know about that; if I'm supposed to be this….hero….then so far I'm not doing a good job."

"Yeah but this is still the start of your quest; hell maybe meeting Thunderwing is like fighting a mini boss, you know, from those rpg games."

"Um did you forget that I don't have memories of my past except for the last few days?"

"Oh yeah, uh sorry; well in any case, maybe this is a test for you to overcome so that you can face it again later on – fully prepared and stuff."

"Well for a test, this sucks; and so far, I'm failing."

"Sigh…yeah you're right about that….I just wish there was some way to kick his ass, or for you guys to have more power!"

"Yeah more power…more power?...wait a second!" Erb suddenly has an epiphany, recalling what Bulb said about absorbing sunlight as an energy source, and the fact that he can produce so much power from it. He then asks Bulb, "Hey, I just an idea….." However he hastily halts himself after sensing a massive presence rising above the crater, accompanied with a terrifying outcry.

Erb and Bulb watch in fright as Thunderwing flies high above the crater, and quickly spots them. "I AM GOING TO MOUNT YOUR BODY ONTO MY FINGER YOU BACTRTIAL SCUM!"

Bulb knew the insult was directed at him since he was the smallest thing around, and begins to sweat nervously after imagining his carcass on his finger. Erb the steps up to confront him one last time, but notices Tifa quietly standing back up. "Hey Tifa, you're ok! And just in time, I want you to bring everyone away from here as quickly as you can while I stay back and distract, and don't think about helping me this time…..uh….Tifa?"

Erb didn't hear a response from her and was about to repeat his orders, until Tifa lets out a menacing growl and tackles him to the ground. Upon being mounted on top, he sees her trying to bite his face off like a bizarre animal. Confused and bit scared, Erb tries to calm her down, "Tifa what's the matter with you, snap out of it!" He then sees her eyes turning completely blood red, her teeth are now fangs, and her tail's fur is shivering wildly.

Bulb was also wondering the same thing, until he now remembers the one thing that saiyans are capable off - transformation. _"How could I forgotten about that, of course this would happen if she still has her tail and with the moon up. But why now!" _thought Bulb.

In an attempt to free himself, Erb the kicks Tifa away from him, and quickly recovers his footing. There he sees her groveling at the ground, and undergoing a transformation he had never seen before – she became bigger and bigger after every second. Her worn out clothes are torn apart due to her increasing size, her bare skin quickly starts to grow black fur, and her face slowly disfigures to resemble that of a primate.

Thunderwing quickly flies towards the saiyans and was to blast them into smithereens, until one of them caught his eyes. The female amongst the group has been acting strangely for a while, but he notices a rapid increase in her power and a transformation he had long lost forgotten which can only be achieved by saiyans.

Within the next minute, Erb and Bulb are now at the foot, of what they believe to be, a giant, black, giant ape.

The kaoticon sets himself down near the giant Tifa, and watches her, pounding her chest away like any ape would do. "HAHAHAHA HOW INTERESTING, I WAS BEGINNING TO THINK THAT I WOULD NEVER SEE THIS SPECTALE AGAIN, BUT EITHER WAY YOU HAVE NO FULL CONTROL OVER YOURSELF. SO ALLOW ME TO END YOU QUICKLY…..LITTLE BUG!"

Thungerwing thrust his hand in the form of a knife towards her chest, until his arm was quickly caught by her - practically mere inches away from his target. "ARGH LET GO YOU STUPID MONKEY!" Quickly freeing his arm from her grip, he then uses his other arm to throw a punch to her face this time, but misses soon after. The oozaru shifts her head away from his punch and delivers a devastating head-butt to his face.

As the kaoticon falters back, the giant ape then unleashes a golden aura around her, changing her fur color to gold – indicating that she is now in her super saiyan form.

Still in awe from what their seeing, Bulb exclaims, "Holy mother of…..banana's! She became an Oozaru!"

"A what!?" asked Erb shockingly.

"An Oozaru, that's what the saiyans call their transformation; beside the super saiyan state, every saiyan is born with the ability to transform into that thing. And the only way to achieve that is to have both a monkey tail, and a planetary body that can produce a large amount of blutz wave. Normally a moon is more than enough, and since we got one high above us, that would explain why she transformed."

"How do you know so much about this shit Bulb, and why didn't you tell us that until now!?"

"One question at a time; but before that, let's RUN!" said Bulb.

Agreeing with his decision, Erb quickly picks up Lan and Ash and hops back onto the bike with Bulb. From there, the two of them drove off to safety, whereas Thunderwing has his match with a rampaging Tifa.

The look of being proven wrong time and time again finally caught up to Thunderwing, so in an annoyed fashion, he tackles the Oozaru to the ground and begins punching away in a mounted position. Laughing with each punch, he had the upper hand when it comes to fighting others just as big as him; however the Oozaru then blasts his face with an energy attack from her mouth, thus knocking him off her.

The great ape then leaps up and starts throwing her own punches, but in a beastly way. She just pounds her fist repeatedly on his head for a while, and then lifts his body up over her head. From there, she threw him to her feet face first, and then begins stomping on top of him while pounding her chest away out of spite.

But just as the Oozaru leaps in the air, Thunderwing rolls away, gets back up on all four, and then lashes his tail around her neck. Then using all his might, he drags her around like a rope, whips her up in the air and slams her back down on the earth. Giving no time for her to recover, he then rapidly fires his cannons from both his shoulder and tail to finish the job. Creating a sea of smoke around his target, the next thing he does after stopping his barrage, which allowed the great ape to leap out and lock her fist with his. For the next few minutes, the two giants begin squaring off with one another in a contest of strength – so far neither one of them gave in.

Finally reaching a safe distance, Erb and Bulb hop off the bike to observe the battle, leaving Ash and Lan behind on the bike, only to wake up soon after.

The feeling of the planet rumbling through the bike made Ash to become the first to awaken from his little nap. The first thing he felt upon his awakening is a huge headache and his body all sore and bruised up. As he shakes off his migraines, he slowly recalls being almost annihilated from the energy bombardment and seeing Lan go down. Despite that, Ash moans out painfully, "Ahhhhhh ssssshhhhiiiiiitttttt…..ooowwww, why does my neck hurt!? And where am I?"

"Don't…..ask me….but more importantly what happened?" Lan grunts out and begins to cracks his neck sideways, as well for his joints. Ash however, seeing his friend well and alive, immediately begins to hug him while crying out loudly in joy. "LLLLLLAAAAANNNNN!" Ash stutters his namely out loudly while continuing to weep in a childish manner.

Lan – now creep out by his strange behavior – tries to wriggle his way out of his arms. "Get…off…me!" He then punches his friend to snap him out of his delusion and then adds, "No one should ever endure the kind of hug that you just pulled."

Rubbing his cheek, Ash replies, "Well since we're both dead and all, and most likely in heaven, we can stay as best buddies in the afterlife, so let's go bag some pretty angel chick's hehehe!"

But Lan then says, "I don't think we're in heaven dude, and I don't even think we're even dead, I feel…sore! OW my head!"

"Hold on, if we're not in heaven…OH MY GOD WE'RE IN HELL!" yelled Ash in a horrified manner.

However Lan then reminds him, " I SAID WE'RE NOT DEAD YOU MORON, WE'RE STILL VERY MUCH ALIVE?"

The two friends then hear a familiar voice calling out to them, "Great, you two are alive now!"

They look to see Erb looking towards them with Bulb on his shoulder. Lan then resumes to say, "See, told you!" Whereas Ash comments, "Well either way I bet hell girls are much sexier looking!"

However, just as the two of them were getting to familiarize themselves with the new scenery, the sight of Thunderwing fighting a giant ape spooked them senseless. Quickly recognizing the black primate to be somewhat like the one from back then – except this one is gold - Ash blurts out, "Why is that thing here?"

Bulb indulges him with an answer, "that thing you're referring to is actually Tifa in her oozaru form!"

"Tifa! But how, and when!? How long have we been out!? And what's an Oozaru?" asked Lan.

"Only around a half an hour," said Erb.

Ash then says, "shit, that short….I mean….so how though!?"

"Well for one thing, it's because of her saiyan heritage; two, her tail; and three the god forsaken moon! A saiyan has the ability to transform into that, an Oozaru, as long as those three are present factors are present," said Bulb, pointing his tiny paws up to the sky.

"So she's the monkey monster from back then….damn she's hairy….and gold!" retorted Lan.

"Yes she is, and thank god you two don't have tails," said Bulb.

"But how come she's just transformed all of a sudden, for the past 8 years she has been fine – looking at the moon and all with her tail. The reason why we don't have ours is because they were burdening us and shit," said Ash.

Bulb than questions him, "That's what I want to know? How have she been keeping her saiyan side suppressed for so long!? It's basically a biological instinct!"

"It's not that she suppressed them herself, someone else did – well more like, is doing that for her," said Erb, quickly catching everyone's attention.

Not liking where his friend is leading the subject, Bulb nervously asks, "And who might be this person?"

Deciding whether or not to reveal the fact behind Tifa's sudden transformation, he begins to relay the secret the priest had told him, "….It happened before I left Father Gabriel and the kids at the shelter."

**_Few hours before…._**

Back before the city still had some hope left, father Gabriel asked Erb about a particular incident involving Tifa and the others. "You heard about the incident from 8 years ago, when a giant ape appeared out of nowhere?"

"Yeah, but I only know a little about it; is this going to take long because I really need to get a move on?"

"Please bear with me for a few more minutes; this will only take a few minute of your time. Even though I've only known you for a day, I rather tell this to you, a stranger, rather than my children; because I know you're able to do it."

Knowing that the old man is correct to suspect him as a stranger, Erb decides to hear him out. "Alright, I'm listening!"

"Thank you….now where do I start…..Ah yes! As you might already have heard, I used to be a guardian when the three of them were around the age of 9. But you probably didn't know that I actually used to be the commander of the knights."

"Commander, no wonder those three are so strong; they had a strong master to begin with!"

"And they were my first disciples I took under and the first children I fostered – and for a good reason."

Gabriel lets out a short cough to clear his voice and continues on, "One rainy night, I was patrolling the downtown districts to rid myself of my paper work – too much writing involved. I soon arrived on top of the south gate to watch the scenery outside the wall, but there I witnessed a single small blue flaming meteorite, falling from the sky and impacting somewhere in the forest. It was raining so hard though; I believed I was the only one to witness it before GHQ had time to react."

Erb then cuts in with a subtle comment, "I can guess where this is going."

The priest then took a very short breather and resumes his past experience, "Upon arriving to the scene before anyone else, I discovered the bottom of the craters to hold nothing, but three naked young children with monkey tails; you already know them as Tifa, Ash, and Lan."

The lizard saiyan then ask, "Hold on, there was nothing else down there, not even a space ship or a pod?"

"Not a single scrap metal could be found in the entire area, and I've checked the surrounding area three times. But oddly enough, none of them were injured, not a scratch on them. Though, I still don't understand where Lan received his cybernetic enhancements, they were far more advance then anything we could develop and far to complex to be from this world. Tifa and Ash didn't have any of that, and from my eyes, all three of them could be passed off as human - without the tails of course.

"Weird," retorted Erb.

"Weird indeed, and I was about to take them into custody until my father instincts have taken over me. If GHQ had found them, they would have performed a numerous number of tests in order to find out what they are, and if they can be used as weapons to further protect the city – and it's clear now, I made the correct call. So afterward I took them to an underground bunker outside the wall which used to be part of the city before the walls were erected. That way, both GHQ's and the monsters from outside could not touch them, and whenever I get the chance I would give them food, clothing, and spend some quality time with them - no one, not even my family, knew of my secret life. At first, when I began taking care of them, they were a bit hesitant and confused; Ash tried to bite my hand once, which was a painful experience. But within a few days they began to trust me and I in turn trusted them to keep their existence hidden for a while – for their protection from the outside world."

_"I know there's a 'but' in all of this,"_ wondered Erb.

"I didn't realize it at the time but I have made them live underground for almost a year; I felt bad for them. So one day, I choose to bring them into the city to meet my daughter and to enjoy life outside the bunker. That was the first time I've seen them make smiles so wide and so big, I couldn't help myself from smiling; though sadly because of their excitement I was never able to even reach the uptown district – they were enjoying themselves a bit too much. Soon after, rain started to pour and the three of them were starting to get hungry so I treated them to dinner and everything was going perfectly fine….until I lost sight of Tifa."

Erb stood silent as to hear what happens next, while Gabriel tilts his head down.

"After I came back from the men's room with Lan and Ash, Tifa was nowhere in sight so we scurried the restaurant and asked the waiters if they had seen her. Luckily one of them spot her leaving the establishment through the back door, so I did the same and found her in the alley, feeding a tiny kitten. She said she heard a kitten crying out of hunger; so she fed the little creature with a plate of some of her own food. I then told her to come inside and she obediently did, but for some reason her sights have glued to the moon for a while – and that was a mistake, a very big mistake. Lan and Ash also came out to see Tifa, but even their eyes have stuck to the moon as well, making me quite anxious to know why. But all of a sudden, the three of them began roaring out like enraged beasts and began turning. You can imagine into what."

"The…..giant ape!?" said Erb shockingly.

"Yes….but before they were fully transformed, Lan and Ash began to attack me, and for a while, I was beginning to lose my hold on them, until I grab their tails tightly by accident and noticed them to act much weaker. So out of hast, I decided to chop of their tails with my magic, and to my surprise they turned back to normal."

Erb then interrupts him to ask, "Wait, magic!?"

"I can use both defensive and offensive type magic to enhance my physical stature and certain other spells. Now, after cutting of their tails I then went after Tifa and her's came off just as nicely. But then suddenly her tail instantly grew back so I then tried squeezing her tail, but that made her just angrier. Then finally, her transformation stopped, becoming a giant ape in the end. I tried to cut her tail again and again but her's keep growing back almost instantaneously."

"How did you stop her then!?" asked Erb.

"The only way I could….magic. After I safely placed Ash and Lan somewhere far away, I then sealed away her tail's functionality with a sealing magic, which robbed her ability to transform. Thankfully, soon after the spell was placed, she turned back to normal, and I've placed a memory spell on all three of them to replace the memories they had thus far, with fake one's I've implanted. From there on, I've adopted them and relinquished my old life to protect them, not just from everyone else, but of themselves as well. It was a painful decision to make, I had to leave my daughter behind and my position of commander, but it was for the greater good of both the city and for the three of them."

"But why did you do all of that for them, why leave your life as a guardian and a father!?"

"Because I had no choice, if GHQ had learned about the three of them and the fact that I have been hiding them; then they would kill them on the spot, strip me and my daughter of our citizenship, and be left outside the city to fend for ourselves. I did not want to drag her into my mistake, so I had to leave her. But there is another reason why I left; I didn't want her to see me die of old age at such a young age."

"You're age!?"

"Though the seal around Tifa's tail still exists, the amount of magic needed to maintain it was much more difficult than I anticipated. As you can see, I look to be in my 80's but I am actually 53 years old. I have underestimated how taxing the spell is, but I do not regret my choice, just like how I didn't regret not turning them in."

"But why are you telling me this now?"

"To tell you the truth, I see a little of myself in you; young and naïve, but I can also tell you've gone through great hardships in order to be here, alive and standing. My time is almost up; by the end of today, if this spell continues to go on, then I will die of heart failure, and the spell around her tail will fade - allowing her to turn back into the giant ape."

Lifting his head to look straight at Erb, he then pleas to him, "Erb, when I do die, can you…no…will you take care of her; maybe even bring her, Ash, and Lan along with you on your travels to other worlds?"

"Wait, what!? How do you know that!?" said Erb.

"How do you think I knew magic!? My spells are not from this world, but from another; and I knew from when I first met you that you are also not of this world." Gabriel then shows Erb a tattoo on his forearm, a red emblem resembling some sort of a fairy with a tail on it.

Father Garbiel then continues to add, "I am a mage, and I was born in a world with many mages such as I, but much more powerful compared to me. So please, will you accept this old mages request and help them find their past?"

"Hold on…..isn't there another way to stop the spell without you having to die, what'll happen if I were to cut her tail off or maybe blow it off!? Maybe I can blow up the moon instead?"

"Cutting it off won't do you much good, but I never had a chance to blow off her tail, for fear of hurting her. Now I am not fully knowledgeable about their physiology, but I do know the moon has something to do with their transformation, and the presence of a tail - luckily for me, both of the boy's tails haven't regrown back. However, I would not suggest destroying the moon, our planet's ecological system depends on it, and I do not want you to cut her tail off either."

"Why not, maybe her tail won't regenerate this time!?"

"Because it is the last thing she has that defines her; where she came from, who her parents were. I did it out of panic, without even considering her feelings. Look what I did to Lan and Ash, they believe the reason why they cut their tails off was because it was a bother to them; yet I was the one who made them think that. I do not want her to lose a part of herself, her history; because without it, it would mean losing an arm, or leg, or anything for that matter."

"I don't think she'll be like that Gabriel, Tifa's one tough cookie to crack; and besides, I think she would want her tail be gone rather than see you gone."

"I always wonder on that outcome, but it is impossible to be certain on how she would react, especially if she finds out about all of this." Gabriel's body then starts to tremble as he begins to shed tears down his weary cheeks. "I've tried to be a good father for them, but not only have I failed being one once, I have left my own daughter behind because of myself. I am the one responsible for their sins, so if I have to die in order to atone myself, then so be it."

But after saying his dying will, Erb then yells, "DON'T THROW YOUR LIFE AWAY SO HOPELESSLY!"

Stopping his tears, he then hears Erb speak, "if you think you're a bad father then fine. But killing yourself because of it is not the answer. I don't remember the kind of life I had or what I did to get here; but I do know for a fact that I am still alive, and I was brought here for a reason. Sure, I've only been on this planet for a day or so, but that's more than enough time to figure out that my old life used to be like this in more ways than one. So no Gabriel, I will not take care of them, you know why, because you'll be here, alive just like me, taking care of them like how a real father should do!"

Gabriel couldn't believe how right Erb is; though deep in his own heart he knew Erb would say it – he is very much like him. He then resumes sobbing, but out of gratitude for his encouraging words, and began to think that god may have definitely brought him for a reason.

Erb then faces his back to him and ends his lecture, "Don't worry, I won't let anything bad happen to her; because she's the first friend I made on this world, ever! So stay alive Gabriel, or else….your children will cry like you! So keep on smiling for them!" He then makes a child-like happy expression, which made the priest also show his own.

Finally getting his composure back, Gabriel then tells him, "thank you, still this wasn't how I originally predicted; I owe you my gratitude and the people of this city as well, if we all survive that is."

"Oh don't worry, we'll be fine; they'll be nothing to worry about after I'm done with that thing," said Erb.

**_Back to the _**_present__**….**_

Concluding Erb's flashback story, the rest of his friends then stood silent on the spot, watching the battle waging on with their Oozaru against Thunderwing. Ash then breaks the silence with his remarks, "I can't believe that all happened back then."

Lan then says, "I would love to say 'why Gabriel kept this from us and told you instead,' but that seems irrelevant now; but just know this, we also want to save both Gabriel and Tifa, so let's try and remove that tail pronto!"

"That's what I'm planning to do, but the problem is, when should we do it and how? I don't have my sword anymore," said Erb.

Ash then points out, "I think I lost my shuriken blades somewhere in the crater."

Soon after, Bulb comments, "Well this is just perfect, don't suppose you can change your arms into blades." Lan just shakes his head, indicating a no for an answer.

The three of them then look to the battle, realizing the two giants are evenly matched with one another; however, that quickly changes after something unexpected arises.

Despite having more power than the Oozaru, Thunderwing was getting nowhere close to finishing their fight. With each punch he lands, she returns the same force back and without fail; her anger seems to push out any pain he's dealing her, thus making the kaoticon furious and annoyed. But he then senses a large amount of energy being built up over by the mountain region, and began to wonder who is forming it. However, the next thing he felt is the energy dispersing in his direction; which gave him an idea.

Letting the great ape land one punch to his face, Thunderwing falters back and taunts at her, "YOU MONKEY SCUM, YOU CALL THAT A PUNCH, I DARE YOU TO TRY AGAIN!" Hearing the great ape roar and leap at him, his plan succeeds after a large green energy blast impacts on her back.

Stunned and in pain from the shot, Thunderwing then delivers a surprise punch to her, and then grabs her by the throat to lift her up like a meat shield.

**_Shinra Power Station…._**

After they had fired their cannon, all the monitors are blaring out of control as they indicate the weapon to be overheating but quickly stops as the temperature levels cool down. Shinra, along with several other scientists in the room, were making sure to ready the next shot without fail this time; they had hoped to hit the Kaoticon, but instead the ape got in the way.

One of the scientists tells him, "Our last shot impacted on the giant ape, but the kaoticon is unharmed! The next shot will be ready within 2 minutes sir."

Then another one speaks out, "Reporting in, we are no longer able to aim a shot at the kaoticon; he is using the ape as a shield."

Rufus then says, "Do not fire yet until you do we want a clear shot on the metallic dinosaur." But someone else then overrides his orders, "Belay that order, and continue firing until they're both dead."

Rufus then sees Mayor Hatric coming into the room unannounced, with his own set of guardians protecting him and a group of other GHQ officials. He says in a shock tone, "Mayor Hatric, why are you here, how did you get in and how did you survive the blast?"

"Just before the city was almost wiped out, several other government officials including myself have secluded ourselves in an underground bunker. Luckily we all survived. We then decided to head to your company and here you are, with your cannon as promised. But the reason why we can here is because we believed you were not up to this task, and clearly, after hearing you hesitating to destroy the both of them, we were right!"

The president of Shinra then protests his order, "We must conserve our shots on the bigger threat; there is no point in killing the giant ape if it is already weakened."

"But that is precisely the point; we have to take care of both threats as quickly as possible. And that giant ape was the one that demolished half the city over 7 years ago. I can't believe it was that girl too, damn aliens! Wipe them all out," cursed Hatric.

Rufus then tries to reason with him, "No don't she may be the only hope we have in stopping him, and if we waste the energy just on her, that'll give him enough time to destroy us."

Sadly, his attempts failed, and Hatric just become frantic with fear, "Just kill the damn things, I don't care what it takes. I don't care if you kill the president of this nation, just do it!" Many of the officials also agreed on his proposal.

Seeing as how talking to him is getting nowhere, Rufus orders his guards to subdue him, however, he could never issue the orders since they were easily overpowered by his A class Guardians. "Now I am in control of this station, so do as I say or else," said the psychotic old man.

Unable to do anything, Rufus just clenches his fist out of frustrations, whereas one of his scientist announce, "the cannon is fully charged sir."

"Then Fire!" said Hatric, making Rufus beg him, "NO STOP!" but the sound of his voice is quickly drowned out by the firing his own cannon, producing a destructive, yet beautiful shade of green across the barren wastelands.

This is the end of episode 8, hoped you enjoy, please leave a comment down below…or somewhere for that matter. Thank you!


	10. Episode 9 - Third Times the Charm

CrimZon Universe Season 1 – Rebirth

Episode 9 – Third times the charm!

**_Several miles east of Midgar…._**

The once luscious yet dangerous landscape outside of Midgar – filled with a variety of beasts, rouge tribes, and other murderous elements – is now nothing but a rubble and death. Despite the past actions of the creature's attempts to invade the city in order to devour its inhabitants, they were all either killed off or scared off by the appearance of Thunderwing, a beast they have never encountered before. But their animal instincts strongly urged them to dare not get any closer to the mysterious being. Some were curious enough to stay and observe him, but were welcomed by the explosions made from his energy attacks; dying a pointless death.

Even across the entire planet, all hostilities made by the creatures quickly cease, and are now focusing on getting as far away from the battle as possible, for fear that they would meet the same fate as the ones who were stupid enough to be even near it. The giant insects burrowed into the ground, flying monsters migrated over the ocean, and land creatures either ran or swam away. For once, today was the day all of the monster who have plagued the citizens of each and every city, have fleed like dogs with their tails tucked between their legs.

Far off where the now ruined city of Midgar, a large transparent droplet suddenly drops out of thin air and splashes on top of a hill. Out of the large dew, a boy with purple hair, wearing a blue color coat, a black tang top and pants, carrying a sword on his back, emerges out in a new world with a new goal.

Taking a quick survey around his new terrain, the boy could only see a path of destruction in front of him, and a city half destroyed in the far horizon. After taking in his new surroundings, he says to himself, "What could have caused this much destruction; the only other beings I know who can do this are Cell and the androids, but…"

He then closes his eyes to concentrate his senses, and picks up several power levels, differing in size. He could detect 3 energy signatures either as high as or higher than his, several hundred miles away, but also notices two enormous energy signatures right beside them. "….these readings are off the charts, especially this incredibly dark aura. This power level is comparable to Broly and Hatchiyack….I don't know if I'll be any help; but I have to try."

**_Site of the battle…._**

The sound of a thundering explosion, impacting on the giant ape's back caused the smaller fighter's to widen their eyes out of horror, and form a hateful grin to whoever shot her. Ash was the first to burst out, "the…..THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED!?"

"The blast looks as if it came from over the mountains," Erb pointed out.

Lan asks, "That's over by the Shinra power plant….don't tell me they've made a weapon over there!"

Ash then yells out, "THOSE SONS OF BITCHES, I'M GOING TO MAKE THEM PAY!" But just before he starts running and anyone could stop him, his entire body suddenly felt stiff and his legs gave out, making him fall to the ground without even making a sprint. "The….fuck…..why can't….I move!"

The hotheaded saiyan struggles to get back up his feet, but his body is refusing his demands, until Bulb indulges him with an explanation. "Don't strain your body any further; sure I healed your wounds but I haven't restored your stamina and your body's too fatigued to even do anything."

"Shit, I can sense a large energy build up coming from the same direction," said Erb.

But then Bulb asks him, "Hold on; how are you able to sense that?"

"Huh, how should I know," argued Erb.

Though the situation was dire for them, Bulb couldn't help but say, "If you can sense that…then that means….their using the natural energy!"

Lan then immediately says, "The lifestream! They've weaponized it! How could they!?"

"So that's what it's called here. Anyway, if their charging up, then their planning to fire it again; but that also means we got time to stop them," said Bulb.

"We…have to stop them! Before they kill Tifa!" said Ash painfully, desperately lifting himself off the ground regardless of his body's demanding him to rest.

"Alright since we got nothing to cut her tail with; then let's blow it off," suggested Erb.

Lan nods in agreement to his idea and so the two of them began to charge up their attacks until their fatigue finally subdues them. "Damn it, not now; if I can just gather enough energy to burn it off, then maybe," cursed Lan.

"Wished I had my sword," added Erb. He then detects the energy build up to have halted and suspects the worse to come. "Oh no, I think their done charging it!"

Lan then says, "And Tifa's in the line of fire still!"

"Let go of her you bastard," yelled Ash; aiming his curse at Thunderwing as his claw grips around the oozaru's neck.

Erb then pleas to his guide, "Bulb, can't you do anything!?"

But Bulb declines, explaining, "I wouldn't be able to make him flinch with my **solarbeam **after gathering several minutes worth of sunlight!"

"Damn it, I won't let this happen!" Pushing his body to the very limit, he powers up to a super saiyan 2, only to be greeted by a sharp straining pain. His muscles felt as if they're being either ripped apart or popping off of the bones they were connected to. All he could now to ease the pain is slowly treading over to Thunderwing's position without letting himself fall unconscious from the pain.

The kaoticon, Thunderwing, held his grip around the Oozaru's neck, making sure to not let his meat shield go. "PATHETIC CREATURE, YOU THINK YOU CAN BEST ME IN A BRAWL; NOW YOU WILL DIE, NOT BY MY HAND, BUT BY THE ONE'S YOU PROTECTED."

He then sees the same green light twinkling in the distance so he held the great ape between himself and it. "FINALLY, SAY GOOD NIGHT! MONKEY SCUM!"

But he then detects another energy signature coming to his direction; and just before he could get a good look at who it is, something golden then hits his elbow so hard, he let out a yelp and loosens his hold around the ape's neck. The ape's body then lands on her knees in a weary state.

Thunderwing, confused and furious, roars out, "WHO DID THAT!?"

Setting his sights on the golden figure hovering in front of him, he quickly makes out another boy but recognizes the form he is in and yells out, "NOT ANOTHER ONE!" The next thing he watches, is the boy making hand signs and then says out loud, "**Burning Attack!**"

Out of his hands a powerful ki blast immediately impacts on his face, temporarily blinding him in the process.

Seeing the giant now startled, the boy took the chance to deal with his monkey issue. He flies by where the ape's tail is and performs the procedure which Yuuko had instructed him to do. _"Now if I recall, that women said to cut off her tail first and then blow off the root area so that it doesn't grow back; let's see if she's telling the trut!" _thought the boy. Taking his sword out, he first cuts her tail as closely to her butt as possible, and then shot a ki blast at the root of it. Then to his surprise, he sees the ape shrinking, and then all the black fur disappeared, only to show one naked girl plummeting to the dirt.

In a flash, the boy takes of his coat and then catches her onto his arms, quickly wrapping her with his coat – out of embellishment. "Now that's over and done with, where are those guys….ah there they are!" said the boy to himself.

But he overhears Thunderwing calling out to him, "YOU PERSISTANT MOSQUITO, YOU WILL PAY FOR…." Unfortunately for him, he had forgotten about the green blast and pays for it by getting hit dead on, enveloped in a large dome of pure and violent energy.

Back to the group, the three fighters and their guide watch the explosion taking place and spot's the mysterious warrior flying to them with their friend in his arms. Ash then asks, "Who the heck is he…. And is he flying!?"

"I don't care; all that matters is that Tifa is safe now," replied Lan.

Bulb then points out, "More importantly though, is he a super saiyan like you guys?"

"Why don't you ask him for yourself," suggested Erb. The boy then lands in front of the group and says, "Is she with you guys!?"

"Yeah, but who are you!?" asked Bulb curiously.

"My name is Trunks; if you're wondering what I am, I'm a saiyan," explained Trunks, powering himself down to his normal state and laying Tifa on the ground with his coat over her. Bulb immediately runs to her side and says, "Let's see…good she's fine…..but I better give her some new clothes, she'll freak out if she wakes up naked."

His bud then opens up and blankets her body in a green mist which then materializes into the same clothing she wore before. This made both Ash and Erb ask in a dumbstruck manner, "You can do that!?" Lan simply answers them, "He sure can, that's how he got this thing out."

Pointing to fenrir, Ash and Erb's curiosity over the vehicles sudden appearance is somewhat clear, but are now wondering what Bulb really is and what other abilities he had. But continuing on, their new friend had their attention. "So you're saiyan like us?" asked Ash.

_"Well that answers my question,"_ thought Trunks, wondering the same thing – whether or not the fighters were also - somewhat - like him. He replies, "Well, not exactly, I'm half saiyan and half human."

The fighters then took closer look at him and saw why he was only half – he had purple hair; though they were no different with their own little uniqueness. Erb is the first to say, "Well thanks for saving our friend!"

"No problem, but by any chance…..are you Erb!?" asked Trunks.

Erb – puzzled to know the other boy knows him – asks, "Uh yeah that's right….but how do you know my name?"

"Yuuko sent me to help you on your journey," said Trunks.

Then both Erb and Bulb yelp, "Yuuko!?" Leaving Trunks to responds, "it's a long story, but so far this battle seems a bit one sided." Though Trunks saw the giant fall down, he can tell that the dinosaur like being is still alive and gaining more strength as time passes.

Erb then says, "Actually, I think I got an idea on how to beat him; but that all depends on whether that…." Then suddenly, the monster got back up his feet and immediately roars out an energy shell towards the mountain region.

**_Shinra Power Plant…._**

"Direct hit, the monster is down, but we missed the giant ape. There also seems to be a fifth golden fighter present now; should we fire on them as well Mayor Hatric?" A scientist directs a question to the now newly appointed head of the operation, Mayor Hatric, and he hastily responds, "Annihilate them all with the next shot."

Rufus – now stripped of his position – pleas to them, "You don't have to do this, Thunderwing is down now but he will get back up; you shouldn't waste any more energy on them, just use the guardians you have with you to apprehend them instead."

But the insane mayor declines, "I am not going to risk the safety of this planet by not killing them all, direct the cannon to their position."

The scientists did as he said and shifted the barrel of their weapon to the saiyans positions. However, another one of them then spoke out in an alarmingly tone, "Sir, the kaoticon is getting back up!"

Hatric, now scared out of his mind, commands, "What, then….uh….aim the cannon back to him!" But the scientist quickly replies, "It's too late sir, he's firing on us."

A purple beam of energy instantly destroys the entire base of the mountain – practically making a huge hole right through the middle.

The entire complex violently shook as the building's integrity is now unstable, causing the Mayor and the other government officials to go into a state of panic. They stumbled and screamed out of fright for their lives and started to run out of the room. Sadly, just as some of them exit out, the entire hallway connecting to the room quickly collapses on them, crushing them all to death in the process.

The entire room went up in a fiery blaze, and many of the scientists died from tiny shrapnel explosions after every single monitor blew up on their face. Mayor Patric frantically crawl's across the room in a pathetic attempt to flee, whereas Rufus stood by as his foundation crumbles around him. Though he was going to die, he wasn't afraid of death, and for some reason, he knew he had it coming. Within the last few seconds he had for himself, he then thought, _"So this is how my life ends….I guess this is what I deserve for tampering with the lifestream…..oh well, it's for the best…..I hope those fighters…..make it out alive…."_

Soon after, the entire facility came crashing down, and explodes into a fiery blaze; leaving behind a black mushroom cloud in its place.

**_Back to the crater….._**

"No no no no NO!" cried Erb. He then knelt to the ground and started banging the dirt away out of frustration. Bulb then cautiously asks, "What's wrong!?"

Erb explains, "I was planning on absorb that energy and use it to take him out."

"SAY WHAT!" said everyone who was conscious, in unison. Baffled by his plan, Bulb recaps, "Hold on, is that what you meant about me being able to gather sunlight!?"

"Well yeah, I though since you can do it, maybe I can too, but at a faster and bigger scale."

"But that's crazy though; and besides whatever made that blast is now destroyed after!"

"True that, so far that idea went down the drain," said Ash.

But Lan begs to differ, "Not really, my visor reads the upper facility to be destroyed, but the sublevels are somewhat intact, and if I'm right and those cannon use lifestream energy, then the reactor should be all the way at the bottom level."

After knowing his idea is still possible to pull through, Erb then says, "Then let's hope you're right!"

"But it's still a stupid idea!" insisted Bulb but is quickly told by Erb, "It's an idea at least."

Then Trunks cuts in, "No, this might actually work! I've seen someone who done the same thing by using the energy of the planet to power himself up; but the after effects of that stunt were risky!"

"How risky?" asked Erb.

Trunks recalls the time when his friends had to fight a being known as Super Android 16, and the only way they beaten it was there leader – Goku - fusing himself with his own technique, the spirit bomb. "Well, to put it simply; if he hadn't been able to take full control of that energy, he would have died."

"See! Crazy talk!" retorted Bulb.

"But it's doable right!?" asked Erb. Trunks worryingly answers him, "yes it is, but from what I know, utilizing external energy into your own is deadly, and the fighter I knew even said so."

"Well if it's possible then I'm going for it; but first, Trunks, can you do me a favor and try to distract that guy."

"Sure, no problem."

"Hold on, we're gonna help him on that!" said Ash, hanging onto Lan's shoulder for support. Lan also agrees, "Yeah, we can still fight!"

Bulb was about to stop them for their own safety but then Trunks offers his assistance once more. "Hold up, I got something that'll heal you guys quick." He then proceeds to take out a light brown pouch and then opens it to show several green beans. "Each of you take one, you should be back to a hundred percent!"

He threw two of the beans to Lan, where he passes one to Ash. The two of them looked at the little bean out of curiosity but regardless they ate it eagerly. At first the taste was bland, and it was strangely crunchy for a bean, but within seconds, their entire body became momentarily bloated and reverted back to their original state; along with their stamina completely restored and their fatigue removed. Ash is the first to say, "Whoa, I FEEL GREAT!"

Lan follows with, "For now on I'm eating vegetables with my meat!"

Bewildered by the sudden rejuvenation, and the familiarity of the bean's special effects, Bulb asks Trunks, "Were those senzu beans!?"

"Yeah they are; I'm surprised you knew what they are."

"I only know one cat that can make those things. Do you know Korin!?"

"Right again, I do know him, but only a little."

_"That sly cat, I missed that guy; wonder what he's up to…..oh well maybe I'll ask this Trunks guy later. If Yuuko brought him here then he must be from another world – most likely, from that world,"_ thought Bulb.

Trunks then looks to Erb and threw another bean his way; which he happily catches. "Now you better take one as well! If you're planning on absorbing that energy, you need to be at your prime," said Trunks.

Erb simply nods and ate the bean in one gulp. Like Ash and Lan, he too instantly became revitalized, and shows it by powering up to super saiyan 2. Watching a familiar form, Trunks remembers, _"What power, Gohan was able to achieve this state when he was just a kid, but this guy's power level is clearly higher than his; how does that lady expect me to help someone who's already this strong?"_

Ash and Lan did the same, going to their maximum level, leaving Trunks to transform as well. Bulb then suggests, "I'll stay with Tifa and bring her as far away as I can; you guys give him hell for us!"

The four boys gave thumbs up to show their resolve and so Bulb took Tifa onto Fenrir and drove off by using his vines, while Lan, Ash, Trunks, and Erb went to work.

Erb begins to tell his friends of his battle plan, "Alright, you three try to distract him long enough for me to get that energy; all I'm asking for is at most 15 minutes! You think you guys can handle that?"

"Who do you think we are?" asked Ash arrogantly.

Erb then says, "I'll take that as a yes, ok; let's go for round 3!"

Lan then assures them, "And let's make sure he stays down this time!"

Everyone else then said, "Right!"

Erb flew off towards the mountains, leaving the three super saiyans behind to contend with Thunderwing; who is now fully healed but bored…and angry – not surprising.

Ever since the kaoticon arrived on the planet, he had expected to have a long a glorious battle with another dragon, like the one he had fought on the last planet – though as a result of the battle, the both of them blew it up and he was stuck in hibernation in space. But after being sliced into pieces, receiving a hole in his chest – not once but twice – and getting hit by random energy blasts, made him think that nothing else could surprise him, except seeing the two saiyans he had taken down are now up and about. In an aggravating tone, he then says out loud, "YOU LITTLE MISCREANTS ARE LIKE ROACHES THAT WON'T DIE NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES YOU KILL THEM!"

Ash then yells back, "OH YEAH, WELL UH…..FUCK YOU!"

"Smooth move, ya dumbass," replied Lan.

_"How in the world did these guys survive this long against that monster?" _thought Trunks nervously, unable to tell if they were just skilled, or dumb lucky. The new trio stood firmly by one another, and waited for Thunderwing to attack, and hoping that Erb would save them in time before they get wiped out again.

**_What used to be Shinra Power Plant…._**

After arriving above the smoldering site of what he believed to be the Shinra power plant, Erb immediately lands to a clearing within the mountain and was about to blast his way to the bottom until he senses a faint energy signature somewhere near him. Locating the life force underneath a piece of what used to be a ceiling, he quickly lifts it up, throws it away and spots a man wearing a white formal suit stained by his own blood.

Hearing the man cough painfully caused him to tend to his injures and asks, "Hold on, I'll get you out of here and…"

But the man cuts him off, "No, don't! Don't….cough….bother with me….my injuries are too grave for me to even be moved…"

"But I can help, just don't talk anymore, I'll come back for you after I find the reactor."

"The reactor; do you mean the mako reactor….what for!?" The main power source used to power the cannon was the lifestream, but the reactor used to convert the energy is called the mako reactor.

Erb answers him in a confident tone, "To beat the kaoticon, do you know where it is?"

For a while he didn't know what the red lizard boy meant, but realizing the fact that he's still alive to even see he face to face could only mean one thing. "It's at the very bottom of this complex; at least 120 levels below here – sub-level 7 to be precise; there's an elevator shaft over there, if you can open that door…cough…..you can …"

"Alright, alright! Thanks for the info, you should just rest for now, I'll be….WHO'S THERE!?" Erb senses several high power levels behind him and turns around to find Roza with her knights behind her, leaping into the crater site. "Oh it's you!" said Roza.

"Roza? Well good timing, can you help this man get to safety?" asked Erb.

She looks beside Erb and blurts out, "Rufus Shinra!?"

"Fancy meeting you here miss former commander!" said Rufus wearily.

"Good, since you two know each other that makes my job easier," said Erb, leaving behind the rest to get down to the bottom levels. However, Roza then asks, "Hold up, I'm coming with you!"

"Uh well…."

"I won't take no for an answer!" said Roza quickly.

"…..Ok fine, just make sure to keep up!"

"Thank you; knights, you are all to stay here and survey the area for any more survivors. While I'm gone, Yadar is in command."

All the knights did as she ordered, and so Erb blasts open the elevator shaft and offers Roza a hand, "You need a lift down?" She takes his offer and clings onto him.

Unfortunately for our hero, as Erb levitates all the way down to sub level 7, he had to muster all his will to not get tempted by his unwanted thoughts right now – due to the fact that Roza's was tightly hugging him and her abundant chest kept pushing against him. _"I bet Lan would have loved this…maybe Bulb too…..definitely Ash!"_

Reaching to the bottom floor, Erb and Roza plowed through the rubble around them and finally made it to the mako reactor. The machinery was big and shed green light with red markings all over, giving it an ominous look. Erb quickly approaches it and asks the former commander, "I don't suppose you know where the door is into this thing?"

Roza then hastily says, "Are you saying you want to go in there; that's suicide – you'll die from the amount of energy radiated inside."

"Don't worry, I won't die from this…I hope," muttered Erb. He takes a good quick look at the reactor, still unable to find a means to enter. He then resumes, "but either way if I don't do this, then we'll all die by Thunderwing's hand, regardless!"

She was hesitant to answer him for his own safety, but she eventually points a finger at a latch by the reactor and discloses, "If you go in there, you enter a chamber which will lead you to the inside of the reactor. But before you enter, make sure the doors are shut completely."

"Thanks…..here I go." Just for safe measures, he transforms to his ascended state as a make shift protective suit against the radiation from within, and proceeds to enter the chamber. Roza closes the door behind him, leaving him no choice but to continue his way deeper. But after opening the second door, a rush of green energy instantly blows past him, and almost knocks him to the ground. Luckily he was strong enough to hold his ground and resumes his path, but a little frightened now.

Finally, believing to be in the core of the reactor, he then begins to gather the energy around him. At first he simply lets the energy flow over his body, thinking that the absorption process would kick in automatically. Thankfully, he was correct, but now he was beginning to have some trouble controlling the amount that's fusing into his skin. As things progressed, a mixture of emotions began coursing through his body; sadness, anger, disgust, dread, terror, panic, and so on and so forth. His constant changing state is slowly bringing him to insanity, and leading to him display agonizing pain. He screams out loud in a terrified manner, confused and even terrified of his own insanity.

Eventually he falls to his knees and continues to yell out in pain, groveling on the ground as his mind is being filled with random images. Then for some strange reason, he begins to see flashes of Midgar, other cities, and the forest area; it was as if he's gaining memories from someone else or some people.

There were good scenes, sad scenes, battle scenes, and almost everything he could imagine. Not knowing what they mean, Erb cries out, "STOP; SOMEONE MAKE IT STOP!"

Now wanting to just get out, Erb couldn't help but get angry from his predicament, and his body felt like he was going to explode. But then he hears the same gentle female voice from before within his dreams calling out to him, saying, "Don't cry Erb!"

Hearing her voice once more, all the pain slowly goes away, but he quickly finds himself in a white desolate void. Turning around to find the voice, he gladly finds the same blue hair girl wearing the same white elegant dress. But like last time, he is unable to make out her face, and he tries to get closer to get a good look. However, he then hears many other voices calling out to him, both male and female – adults and children.

Several figures then materialize out of thin air and were appearing like ghosts to him. But to his surprise, he hears them saying, "Help us! Help the planet! Help our family!"

Unable to comprehend what he's seeing and hearing, Erb then says, "Who are you people?" A woman then steps up and spoke to him, "We were just like you, alive and happy; before our lives have fused with the lifestream. But our planet is in danger from the alien being known as Thunderwing, and the only way to stop him is for you to defeat him."

Erb turns his gaze to his speaker, perceiving her to be a few years older than him, with a brown pony tail hair style and green eyes; wearing a red light jacket and white dress. He then replies in a hopeless state, "But I'm too weak as I am; I only came here to gain the energy needed to stop him, but so far my body isn't going to hold out much longer – I can feel the pain gradually getting stronger."

"That is because you unknowingly were trying to forcibly gather energy from this planet, Gaia. As response, Gaia retaliated, thinking that you were some sort of a virus. But thankfully, we were able to persuade Gaia to stop and instead, help you. Now, allow us to do just that; take our energy!"

All the figures then slowly gather around him, and disperse into green dust, quickly forming a vortex around him. Regaining his sanity back, and his body more brimming with power, Erb whispers to them all a thank you. But before he forgets, he shifts his gaze back to the blue hair girl and asks out loud, "WHO ARE YOU? PLEASE TELL ME!"

However, much to his dismay, he can see the girl forming a smile to him and quickly disappears like before, leaving his question unanswered, but feeling more powerful as each second passes.

**_Several hundred miles away from anywhere…._**

Trunks, Lan, and Ash were barraging Thunderwing with energy attacks in all direction and angle, not letting up an inch. As Lan dishes out his **Blitz Storm**, and Ash fires his flurries of **shredder wheels**, Trunks flies around the kaoticon throwing out his **Burning Storm** – shooting devastating blasts from his hands. Sadly, their efforts were swiftly blown away after Thunderwing lets out a shockwave, knocking them all back. The kaoticon then proceeds to fire all of his cannons in every direction and spat out several energy waves from his mouth.

The trio super saiyans barely dodge the explosions, whereas Bulb was having a hard time avoid the craters made by the blasts. "THIS IS A WHOLE LOT HARDER THEN I THOUGHT," yelped Bulb, struggling to drive the motorcycle with his vines.

Lan and Ash then try to get closer but were blocked by the explosions and were forced to resume fighting him from afar. Trunks however – using his aerial mobility – easily got within range of his back and brought his hands together to form a yellow energy ball. "Eat this, **Super Buster Cannon**!"

He then let out a large golden energy wave from his hands and aims it to the giants back, but the monster quickly catches it with his bare hands and threw it over to another area, creating a huge yellow dome encompassing the landscape.

Giving no time for Trunks to dodge, Thunderwing uses the same hand and blasts him out of the air. In response, Trunks used his sword to cut through the blast, but still left him battered and tired. _"This guy is no joke, he's way tougher than Cell, but I still have to try!"_

Taking no chances, Trunk charges up to his Ultra state, making his own hair grow spikier, his muscles dramatically increasing in size, and his strength almost tripling. Letting out a satisfying yell, Ultra Trunks resumes his attack, despite knowing that the risks of his transformation.

Lan's visor picks up the fifth super saiyan's strength to have increased, but was still nowhere near as strong as Thunderwing's, even when he didn't evolve. But in spite of that, he believes their odds of winning are still better than none as long as Erb does his job.

The Cyborg saiyan increases his power output once more, trying to break his maximum limit as a super saiyan 2 even by a little bit. Then in a devastating display of firepower, Lan transforms his arms back into one cannon, and begins dishing out his **megabuster** in rapid succession.

Ash did the same thing; though he cannot ascend like his other two companions, he still does his best to help. Forming at least a hundred **shredder wheels **at a time, he compresses some of them into a fleet of **Destructo Disks**, and flung his arms around swiftly to control all of the disks and maintain their form so that they wouldn't break as they attack Thunderwing from all directions.

Trunks detects the recognizable changes bestowed upon his new allies, making note of Lan's second super saiyan state, and seeing Ash perform a technique completely similar to that of Krillin's.

Still annoyed by the persistence of the super saiyans, Thunderwing thinks, _"WHERE ARE THEY GETTING THIS MUCH POWER FROM, THEY WERE NO WHERE THIS STRONG BEFORE! AND THAT FIFTH SAIYAN, WHERE DID HE COME FROM?" _For once, he felt overwhelmed by their assault despite being stronger than they were. He put them down twice already and yet they still pursue to fight him. This left him with no choice but to resort to a more permanent method.

Expanding his wings outward, the kaoticon took flight and hovers above the saiyans like a hawk stalking its prey. "Damn it; is he trying to escape!" said Ash.

"No, I think he's up to something; but now I can't hit him – he's out of my range," Lan replied.

Neither Lan and Ash had no means to get up to him, but Trunks on the other hand continues to pursue him. "You won't get away that easily!" hollered Trunks. But he hears the monster correcting him, "WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT ESCAPING!"

Trunks immediately fallen to his trap and paid for it as a storm of purple ki balls formed from his wings quickly descends upon him and his allies. In a last ditch effort, Trunks warps himself around the blasts, whereas Ash put up a **Shredder Sphere** around both him and Lan to protect against the blasts.

However, their efforts were only in vain, after receiving significant damage from the aftershocks. Soon after, Thunderwing stop his attacks to see the three of them panting from exhaustion.

He hastily resumes his bombardment but just as the energy shells reach his targets, a large blue circle of light hovers above them, thus shielding the three saiyans from the blast. A cloud of smoke quickly covers his visibility of the three saiyans, though, they couldn't see him either.

As the cloud clears, the fighters spot the circle in awe, wondering where it came from. They then hear footsteps walking up to them and spot a middle age man wearing a knight commander uniform. Lan and Ash however quickly recognizes him and call out his name, "Father Gabriel!?"

Gabriel stood in front of them looking much younger than he used to, with a head full of brown hair and beard. He was no longer the old man Lan and Ash saw just this morning and now he's standing before them like his old self again. "Hello kids, it's nice to see you again," said Gabriel.

"What ah….you….look….younger!?" said Ash.

Gabriel snickers and spoke out, "Yes I know."

"Hey we know about Tifa condition and about what happened back then," demanded Lan.

Gabriel replied, "I already know, and for that I am sorry; but I'll give all three of you a proper explanation after we beat this thing; send it back to where it came from!"

Ash and Lan agreed and decided to focus on Thunderwing. However Trunks then says, "It's nice that you're here to help, but I don't think one more fighter would make a difference, he's just too powerful."

But Gabriel then says, "Oh but I'm not alone; I've brought back up." Then over the horizon, a fleet of airships flew over them and several tanks and vehicles arrived with many other guardians onboard from the neighboring cities.

Bewildered to see an army, Trunks just responds, "I'm so glad I'm wrong!"

Seeing the fleet passing them by, made Gabriel take the time to recall the events that have transpired less than an half an hour ago.

Father Gabriel was in the shelter still, gasping in pain as the seal around Tifa's tail began to take the last ounce of life he had left. Roza and all the children were crying out to whatever is killing him to stop; but incidentally, just a few seconds after Trunks was able to permanently destroy Tifa's tail, Gabriel's agony instantly disappears, and is replaced with new found life. Everyone was then shocked by what happened next, as the weary old man who looked as if he was going to die at any minute, was standing back up, and gradually looking younger. His grey hair became bright brown, his boney limbs became big muscles, and generally, his entire body reverted to his proper age. No one – not even Gabriel – knew ho anything of this made sense, but now being back to his prime, the old priest thought of only one thing; and that was to join the battle.

Gabriel made haste and took command of the crumbled city Midgar – everyone made any objection to his position; from there he make several quick calls to every city nearby and even far off the horizon - calling for a large gathering of arms. After a short few minutes passed by, He and everyone else, besides Roza and her company, quickly fled to the scene of the battle, hoping to get pay back – it was time for the people of Gaia to take a stand.

Back to reality, Lan asks, "Hey is that Bulb in the front?" Bulb is standing on top of the largest tank leading the charge, whereas Tifa is sleeping soundly in a far off camp with the refugees.

Several minutes ago, while Bulb drove away from the battle, he met up with the army of guardians and surprisingly spots a younger Gabriel taking charge of the army.

There, Gabriel went on ahead while Tifa and Bulb were taking care of, but Bulb decided to lead the army to the battle site; and now, the army began firing all of their weapons at the flying kaoticon, surrounding him in a storm of fire and metal. Thunderwing tried to fight back and successfully destroyed a few of the vehicles with ease; but he is quickly welcomed with a greater number of blasts, coming from above the sky.

Utilizing all of the satellites in orbit, the guardians used the orbiting laser cannons stationed above the planet to bombard him at will.

He then shoot several energy shells in all direction but they either keep getting blocked by the blue circle of light or get shot down by the saiyans. Now irritated from the constant interventions, he finally decides to destroy them all with one single blast, large enough to blow off a portion of the planet.

He starts to make low growl and quickly elevates to a loud war cry, obliterating everything around him with just the sound of his roar. Letting out energy waves in all directions Thunderwing hoped to destroy them once and for all; but thankfully, Gabriel was able to erect a shield in front of the army to reduce the shockwave's strength.

Though they suffered minimal causalities, even Gabriel had a hard time maintaining his spells due to how powerful the kaoticon is – for a minute he believed his spells would have broken at any moment.

Taking advantage of the confusion, Thunderwing quickly leaps up in the air, and opens his left chest plate to reveal a single purple color orb glowing violently like a star. "LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN BLOCK THIS!"

Gabriel detects something is coming and orders out loud, "EVERYONE, GET BEHIND ME NOW!" He then displays a multilayer shield big enough to shield everyone.

All of the guardians – including the three saiyans - willingly hid behind the magic circles, and await their fates. A flash of purple light swiftly descends on top of them and annihilates the surrounding area. Gabriel struggles to keep the barrier up but his body alarmingly blares in pain since maintaining the barrier took its toll – he still hasn't recovered from his previous trauma.

After the attack dissipates, everyone held their ground but nonetheless, it took all their strength just to keep themselves from getting blown away from the wind alone. Then things were starting to look grim for them after they noticed the area they were standing on is surrounded by a large crevice. Thunderwing then spoke out again, "I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN ONLY A QUARTER OF MY FULL STRENGTH WASN'T BIG ENOUGH; I SHOULD HAVE USED IT ALL TO WIPE YOU SCUM OUT; I WON'T MAKE THAT SAME MISTAKE TWICE."

However the mountain area over the horizon quickly erupts with green pool of energy spewing out of it, catching everyone's attention.

"WHAT IS THAT!?" questioned Thunderwing, halting his attack to figure out what had caused the eruption. He recalled destroying whatever shot him before but now that he takes a better feel of the energy, he can detect a large number of different energy signatures emitting from the mountain. But within the sea of energy he can sense the lizard saiyan to be among them, so he decides to take him out first.

**_Former Shinra Power plant…._**

All of the knights have gathered at the base of the mountain with Rufus being the only one alive, and their attention is quickly caught by the eruption of the power plant. A green pillar of light – very much the same like how Thunderwing and Erb performed – shot out of the opening of what used to be the cannon, and saw their commander – Roza – falling to them in a frighten manner.

Yadar quickly catches her, puts her back on the ground and asks, "Commander, what happened in there!?"

Roza replies, "The reactor blew up right after sir Erb went inside, but I don't how I survived the blast." After she'd seen Erb go inside, she heard him screaming in pain for a short time and then only the humming of the reactor. Then, in a flash, the reactor explodes, and she thought that she had died; yet instead she was just carried away from the current and arrived out of the mountain.

Erb rose up the through the pillar and is bathing in pure energy while fighting to gain control over it. His mind was going blank as the sheer amount of energy he has now is quickly making him drunk with power. But he has kept himself going with the intention to kill monster for good now, and began flying to him while roaring out in pure rage.

As the shining green and gold light approaches him, Thunderwing tries to swat him out of the air with his right arm; but the lizard saiyan flew across his arm like the wind, spinning rapidly like before and cutting his arm up in the process. Erb used his bare hands to claw the giant's entire arm, and then rapidly arrives to his face, striking him head on.

Thunderwing stumbles back but instead of getting dazed like before, the kaoticon forces his body to recover, and just laughs off the pain. In spite of all that happened, his excitement quickly comes back to him after he finally finds someone equal to his own stature.

He then slams his fist onto the small target – pummeling him hard enough to knock him straight into the ground. Erb however blasts his way out and continues to assault him like a hornet – punching him repeatedly with no remorse. As the fight prolongs itself, the kaoticon couldn't believe he's being pushed back and wonders how the single saiyan keeps getting stronger and stronger.

The rest of the fighters watch as the two titans collide with one another, cheering for Erb to be victorious. But Trunks and Lan knew otherwise; the way they view Erb's fighting style is as if he became an animal now. "Things aren't looking too good right now, sure Erb has gain more power but he just wasting it; he isn't regulating his powers," said Trunks.

"My visor is detecting his battle level decreasing rapidly, and his heart rate is skyrocketing; if he keeps this up he's going to get a heart attack," retorted Lan.

However, Ash then says, "Come on guys, don't give up on him now; he can do this!"

Gabriel agrees with him, "He's right, we must have faith in him, or else we already lost."

Trunks and Lan were reluctant to be optimistic and their worries return after they see Erb crash to the ground once more.

Though Erb started out with an abundant amount of energy, he quickly realizes he was becoming weaker, whereas the kaoticon isn't. After getting knocked back to the ground, he struggles to stand back up which gave his opponent the opportunity to stomp him.

The cheering gradually stops and is slowly replaced by Thunderwing's laughter and the sound of his large feet stomping on top of him. In his excited state, he laughs, "HAHAHA WAS THAT IT, WAS THAT THE POWER YOU WANTED TO BEAT ME! WHAT A PATHETIC JOKE, I WILL FINISH YOU OFF HERE AND NOW SO DIE YOU BUG; DIE DIE DIE!"

Under his crushing stomps, Erb lies in his own imprint of himself motionless and unconscious, dreaming of the ones who gave him his power. _"I'm sorry….I wasn't…able to beat him….I…..I…."_

_"Don't give up…..don't give up….don't give up!" _The sound of various voices then echo in his mind, and he finds himself lying on a white barren land surrounded by the same group of people he had seen before. But strangely enough, they all gathered around him and picked him up, eventually making him stand back on his two feet. Shocked that his body is no longer in pain, Erb looks around him and saw their faces, smiling at him. His body felt lighter than before, and his power felt more stable now; he felt like he can win.

Thunderwing continues to grin while stomping on his victim, but after planting one last stomp, he felt a spike puncturing the bottom of his feet.

Erb stood up with a single hand up in the air, holding onto his feet with little to no effort. All the energy he lost before has returned to him and in greater quantity. Thanks to that, he utilizes it to increase his strength immensely, thus he was able to hold onto the giants's feet from lifting off the ground.

Now feeling frighten by the sudden display of power, Thunderwing mutters, "WHAT….WHAT ARE YOU….YOU ARE NEITHER A ORDINARY SAIYAN…NOR A DRAGON…..JUST…..WHAT….ARE YOU!?"

He then felt his presence disappearing under his feet and felt something hitting his abdomen so hard, he couldn't breathe anymore. Wrapping his arms around his stomach, he steps back and spots Erb hovering in the air with his arm sticking out as if he just punched him. He then hears him ask, "You really want to know who I am!?"

Erb then warps himself again in front of Thunderwing's face, and threw a punch so strong, his opponent tumbles backward. Now gasping for air, the giant felt something grabbing hold of his tail, and swung him up to the air.

Erb tosses him up, and watches him plummets back down, only to say, "My name is Erb, and I am a saiyan!"

Thunderwing heard his answers, and picks himself up, only to receive another punch across his right cheek. The lone saiyan warrior then says one last sentence before he finally brings an end to all of this, "And this Saiyan IS GOING TO BEAT YOUR ASS SENSELESS!

This is the end of chapter 9, please provide any insight or just compliment on it. Comment's reviews and favorites are most welcomed.

No new additional characters.


End file.
